Oubliée
by Sizel
Summary: Shibusen a perdu face aux sorcières et aux keshins. Les hommes s'adaptent pour survivre. Maka et Chrona errent pour trouver un havre de paix où vivre des jours plus paisibles.
1. Chapter 1

Suite aux commentaires de Oh-Eden, voici une nouvelle version un peu modifier qui rendra certains points plus clairs.

Nouvelle aventure, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka avance d'un pas vif. Elle regarde l'enfant endormie dans ses bras. Elle a des cheveux roses et des pupilles lavande à présents cachés par ses paupières fermées. Elle sourit avec douceur face à son minois détendue. Elle regarde autour d'elle en soupirant. La jeune femme hésite sur le chemin à prendre. Elle réajuste l'enfant sur sa hanche et se décide à s'enfoncer dans la ville. Elle a mal aux pieds, trouver un moyen de transport ne serait pas un luxe. L'enfant dans ses bras émerge doucement aux bruits de la rue que longe la meister. Le monde a changé depuis la défaite de Shibusen face à Asura. La folie est devenue la normalité. Les kishins évoluent librement et tuent sans scrupules et sans craintes. Les sorcières se promènent en pleins jours, sûre d'elles. La guerre pour la domination du monde fait rage entre ses deux clans. La guerre n'est pas finie et les civils ne sont pas épargnés. Simplement au lieu d'une guerre entre trois clans, il ne reste que ceux qui sont défavorables aux hommes. Chaque jour passé sur cette terre est un défi pour ceux qui souhaitent rester libres. Maka regarde le petit bout dans ses bras.

« Bonjour. » Elle lui sourit avec tendresse.

« Maka. » L'enfant regarde autour d'elle avec un air endormi. « Où? »

« Je cherche un moyen de transport. Tu as bien dormi Chrona? »

« Oui. » Elle pose Chrona sur le sol et la petite s'accroche fermement à sa main. Maka en profite pour réajuster son sac à dos. Elle attrape un porte-monnaie dans une poche ventrale. Il n'y a pas grand-chose mais suffisamment pour aller dans la prochaine ville. De là, elle devrait être suffisamment proche d'un no-man's land où elle pourra trouver une voiture et de quoi vivre. Les no-man's land sont habités par de puissants kishins ou sorcières envahis par la folie. Les civils ont quitté les lieux sans demander leurs restes, abandonnant tout derrière eux. Personne ne s'y risque. C'est la mort assurée pour toute personne saine qui s'y aventurerait. Maka et Chrona n'ont pourtant aucun problème pour y survivre. Maka protège leurs esprits de la folie et tempère Chrona de sa propre folie intérieure. La petite de son côté les rend invisible des enfants de la folie par l'aura démoniaque que dégage son sang noir. L'âme purificatrice de Maka est en quelque sorte équilibrée de façon à ne pas attirer l'attention de ceux qui les entourent. Maka n'a jamais revu Ragnaroc depuis l'incident. Elle ne sait pas s'il vit encore en Chrona mais elle suppose que oui. Elle émet l'hypothèse qu'il est dans un état d'hibernation.

La jeune femme place une mèche de ses cheveux longs derrière ses oreilles. Elle prend le temps de regarder sa carte et le réseau de transport pour chercher sa meilleure option de voyage. Cela fait des mois qu'elle erre de ville en ville à la recherche de quelque chose de familier. N'importe quoi. Elle aimerait trouver un havre de paix pour Chrona mais elle n'a plus beaucoup d'espoir. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait semble avoir été balayés par Asura au point parfois de douter de ses propres souvenirs. Elle tente de se concentrer sur l'essentiel pour ne pas perdre le cap. Elle met tout en œuvre pour assurer le bien-être de l'enfant dont elle s'estime responsable. Chrona a côté d'elle tripote son collier. Maka soupire avant de se mettre accroupi à son niveau.

« Chrona, je t'ai déjà dit de laisser la bague contre toi. »

« Oui, Maka. » La jeune femme replace la bague que son père lui a donné plus d'un an auparavant dans le T-shirt de sa jeune campagne de voyage. Elle lui sourit et lui décoiffe ses cheveux d'une caresse. La petite la regarde avec confiance et de grands yeux curieux. « On va où ? »

« A Dakota, regardes c'est là. » Elle montre la carte à la petite fille qui l'écoute attentivement.

« C'est loin. » Elle parait impressionnée par la distance à parcourir.

« Oui, on va prendre le bus jusque-là et ensuite nous marcherons pour atteindre la ville. Ensuite, nous devrions avoir assez de liberté pour prendre une voiture et le nécessaire pour survivre. » Maka reste songeuse sur la carte et Chrona lui tapote la tête.

« Ça va aller. » Maka rit en réponse. Elle est heureuse que Chrona partage son aventure. Elle n'est pas sûre qu'elle aurait été aussi loin sinon.

« Oui ma belle, ça va aller. » Elle soulève la petite fille et la dépose sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus. La petite observe le monde qui l'entoure avec appétit. Maka s'assoit à côté et sort trois vielles photos écornées. Sur la première, elle est censée être avec son père, sur la deuxième, avec Soul et sur la dernière c'est l'équipe des Spartois au grand complet. Elle sent sa gorge se serrer en observant son absence sur chacune d'entre elle. Elle paraisse étrange et bancale sans la jeune fille pour les compléter. Ses photos lui sont familières mais aujourd'hui, elle est partagée entre la peur et le réconfort de les détailler. Elle parait n'avoir jamais existée. Pour pallier à cette incohérence, elle a dessiné un bonhomme simpliste sensé la représenter. C'est puéril mais ça la rassure un peu. Cela donne un peu de consistance à son existence. Elle les caresse avec douceur. Le bus klaxonne et la jeune femme se dépêche de se relever entrainant la petite fille dans son sillage. Elles s'installent dans le bus et Chrona met sa tête sur les cuisses de sa gardienne. Elle a appris à profiter de chaque instant de répit pour dormir. Maka colle son front contre la vitre et regarde le paysage qui défile devant elle. Il faut aller de l'avant, c'est leurs seules solutions.

* * *

><p>Maka est plutôt satisfaite, il ne lui a fallu qu'une demi-heure pour trouver une voiture et de quoi remplir le coffre en nourriture et nécessaire de soin divers. Elle prend soin de siphonner plusieurs réservoirs pour être tranquille plusieurs jours. Elle décide de faire le tour de la ville en voiture et de faire un arrêt soit dans une armurerie ou au commissariat pour trouver des armes et des munitions pour assurer leurs sécurités. Personne n'est là pour l'empêcher de se servir. C'est devenu une routine à présent.<p>

Elle trouve rapidement les armes qu'elle cherchait et file dans la nuit vers l'inconnu. Elle a pris soin de choisir une voiture avec une vitre au plafond, cela lui permet de surveiller les attaques aériennes qui pourraient arriver sans prévenir. Elle observe fasciner un immense Kishin qui lui rappelle les dragons chinois. Il tournoie dans le ciel avec facilité. Cela lui rappelle les temps plus heureux où elle volait, elle aussi, avec Soul. Elle se met à chantonner l'air que Soul lui a joué le jour de leur rencontre. La mélodie a la capacité de la calmer et de la rassurer. C'est quelque chose, auquel elle peut se raccrocher. Chrona regarde le monde qui l'entoure avec curiosité.

« Maka, on va où ? » Sentant son intérêt, elle concentre son attention sur la petite fille. Le territoire étant désert, Maka est peu attentive à la route.

« Tu as la carte ? »

« Oui, oui. » Chrona sort avec excitation une carte pleine de dessin enfantin. Maka a pris le temps de la lui confectionner pour qu'elle commence à apprendre à lire et qu'elle comprenne où elles vont.

« On va vers le lac Pluton. » La petite fille plisse les yeux en se concentrant sur le papier entre ses mains.

« Pluton, P,L,U,T… »

« O,N. »

« Je le savais. » Maka sourit face aux plaisirs de la jeune fille. Cela contrastait tellement avec son ancien elle. Elle pousse un cri de ravissement. « On va voir les montagnes. » Maka sourit, la petite en rêvait depuis longtemps. Elle se tourne vers elle pour lui sourire.

L'impact sur la droite de la voiture est si violent et brutale qu'il déstabilise Maka. Elle freine par réflexe et sert le volant plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre le dessus. La meister cherche à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle est constamment concentrer sur les âmes souillées qui pourraient les atteindre et elle n'a rien senti. Elle ne voit pas grand-chose à cause de la fumée dû au gravier qui compose le chemin qu'elle a emprunté.

« Chrona, ça va ? » Elle se tourne vers la fillette qui parait en état de choc. Elle commence à pleurer au son de Maka qui l'appelle pour la rassurer. « Tout va bien, tout va bien. »

« Maka…. » La jeune femme prend le fusil à pompe en souriant à Chrona.

« Je vais voir ce qu'il s'est passé. Places-toi en position de protection. » Maka retire la ceinture de sécurité de l'enfant qui se réfugie sous le tableau de bord, les bras autours de la tête et les genoux repliés sous elle. Elle sanglote mais obéit à la jeune femme autoritaire. Elle porte la bague à ses lèvres et ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces.

Maka sort de la voiture en prenant garde au moindre son qui provient de l'extérieur. Elle constate surprise que c'est une moto qui l'a percuté sur le côté droit, elle a emboutit une partie de la carrosserie à l'arrière. La moto est couchée sur le flanc au pied de la voiture et elle ne semble plus en état d'avaler le moindre kilomètre. Elle cherche des yeux le pilote qui ne devait pas être loin. Elle tient son fusil en joue prête à tirer. Elle pourrait scanner les environs à l'aide de son âme mais ça a tendance à attirer sorcières et kishins si Chrona n'est pas à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Elle distingue enfin une silhouette côté conducteur. Il est passé au-dessus de la voiture sous la violence de l'impact. Cela parait étrange à Maka, la voiture lui parait trop haute pour que le conducteur soit projeté aussi loin. Il est étendu sur le sol et il gémit doucement. Maka hésite un instant à remonter et à fuir mais son instinct la pousse à s'approcher de l'inconnu. De la pointe de l'arme, elle soulève la visière. Elle découvre un visage familier qui la fait vaciller.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée à tous


	2. Chapter 2

Suite au commentaire de Oh-Eden, j'ai retravaillé un peu le premier chapitre, juste des finitions.

Merci à Inukag9, Oh-Eden, Geek Naval et Exectera pour vos encouragements.

Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il répondra à certaines de vos questions. Un peu de suspense ça fait pas de mal de temps en temps !

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kilik a les yeux fermés et gémit de douleur. Constatant qu'il ne semble plus en état de se battre, Maka renonce à son arme, la déposant à ses pieds. Elle se baisse pour être plus près de lui et pouvoir mieux l'observer. Elle cherche des yeux Fire et Thunder mais elle n'arrive pas à les voir. Maka suppose qu'il est seul. À l'instant où ses doigts vont se poser sur son visage où perle un filet de sang, elle hésite. Cela fait six mois qu'elle erre sans trouver la trace du moindre guerrier de Shibusen. Seul des histoires sous forme de légende circulent dans la population. Elle a été à Death City. Elle a vue l'état de la ville et cela la chamboule encore. Tout a été détruit et dégradé prouvant aux yeux de tous l'échec de leurs combats. Et brusquement, un de ses amis apparait devant elle. La jeune femme ne sait pas ce que sa présage pour elle mais elle suppose qu'elle vient de trouver un havre de paix pour l'enfant qui l'accompagne depuis le début de son errance. Elle sent que les futurs mois ne seront pas simples pour elle. Elle ne comprend pas encore complètement le sort qui l'a frappée mais elle doute que qui que ce soit ne se souvienne d'elle. Elle secoue la tête. Tout ça est compliqué et ce n'est pas le moment. Son urgence est de trouver un endroit sûr pour Chrona. Ça passe par des soins pour Kilik.

Doucement, elle tâtonne son corps à la recherche de blessure quelconque. Elle utilise son couteau à la hanche pour découper sa tenue et avoir une meilleure vision de son état. Pour ce qu'elle peut en juger, il a une cheville brisée, il est couvert de bleu et il a l'air d'avoir une vilaine commotion. Il faut qu'elle avance la voiture pour le mettre à l'intérieur. Il faudrait qu'elle démarre pour ça. Si elle est bloquée ici sans voiture, ça va devenir très compliqué. La première ville est à une dizaine de kilomètre. C'est très loin dans un no man's land. Elle rejoint la voiture et sa compagne de route.

« Tout va bien Chrona, la situation est sous contrôle. » La petite sort de sa cachette encore apeurée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« On va avoir un nouveau compagnon de voyage. Notre route est peut-être terminée. » Chrona affiche un regard inquiet et Maka ne peut que lui sourire pour tenter de la rassurer. « Je vais tester la voiture pour voir si elle redémarre. Il va également lui falloir des soins et je vais en avoir pour un moment. » La petite fait entièrement confiance à sa gardienne, elle obéira quoi qu'elle lui demande. Maka monte dans le véhicule et tourne la clé. Elle démarre sans problème et la jeune fille soupire de soulagement.

* * *

><p>Kilik se réveille avec la sensation d'avoir froid. Un coup d'œil lui apprend qu'il est en caleçon sur une banquette arrière de voiture familiale et que sa seule barrière face à la fraicheur de l'air est un plaid usé. La fraîcheur vient d'une des portières ouvertes. Etant trop grand pour la banquette, ses pieds dépassent de la voiture et ont n'a placé un tabouret surmonté de coussins sous ses pieds pour rendre sa position confortable. Il regarde autour de lui pour tenter de comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. Il essaye de se relever mais renonce face à la douleur qu'il ressent. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprend qu'il est couvert d'ecchymoses et que sa cheville est bandée et répond douloureusement aux mouvements qu'il lui fait faire. Il se rallonge complètement pour soulager sa tête qui le lance. Il y porte sa main et réalise qu'elle est bandée également. Il se souvient brutalement qu'il a eu un accident. Il est rentré dans une voiture. C'est incompréhensible, personne ne circule dans le secteur. C'est pour ça qu'il fonçait à pleine vitesse sur la route sans y prêter trop d'attention. Quand il a vu la voiture, il n'a pas eu le temps de ralentir suffisamment. Il a pris appui sur la moto pour se propulser au-dessus de la voiture et espérer limiter la casse. Soul va le tuer, sa moto doit être bousillée. Il sait qu'il a passé beaucoup de temps à la réparer et à la bichonner.<p>

Avec un temps de retard, il réalise qu'il entend des cris un peu plus loin. Il se redresse inquiet d'être en danger. Il cherche instinctivement des armes mais il n'en trouve aucune. Il s'assoit douloureusement sur le bord de la banquette pour observer ce qui se passe. Un coup d'œil à la portière lui apprend que ses doutes sont fondés, c'est bien dans cette voiture qu'il est rentré, la portière est dans un sale état et un tendeur pend lamentablement à la poignée. Il fait face à une rivière à une dizaine de mètre de lui. Il constate que ce ne sont pas des cris de peur mais de joie. Il y a deux personnes qui jouent dans l'eau qu'il suppose très fraîche. L'une est plutôt grande et fine. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds cendrés qui cascadent dans son dos. La deuxième silhouette n'est qu'un enfant de 5 ans tout au plus. Vue la coupe de son maillot, il suppose que c'est une petite fille. Ses cheveux roses lui rappellent irrésistiblement une vielle connaissance qui a disparu depuis bien longtemps. Il hésite à attirer leurs attentions ne sachant pas qui elles sont. Le faite qu'elles l'aient soignés ne le rassure qu'à moitié. La seule conclusion logique à ça, c'est qu'elles soient des sorcières. Il n'a pas le temps de prendre une décision que la plus grande des silhouettes se tourne vers lui. Constatant qu'il est réveillé, elle parle à la plus petite qui sort rapidement de l'eau s'enroulant dans une grande serviette au passage. La plus grande la suit, s'enveloppant à son tour dans une serviette. Elles s'avancent à pas lent vers lui et Kilik étudient ses chances de s'en sortir en combat au corps à corps. L'enfant de devrait pas lui poser de problème et la plus grande semble trop frêle pour représenter un réel danger malgré le couteau qu'il a deviné attaché à sa cuisse. Son plus gros problème se posera si elles sont réellement des sorcières. Il serre les poings près à en découdre. La grande silhouette se baisse et ramasse un fusil à pompe. Il la regarde finir de le rejoindre avec inquiétude. Ses chances ont fortement diminué.

A sa grande surprise, elle a un visage plutôt doux et souriant. Pourtant son esprit lui hurle de se méfier d'elle et il sait par expérience que par les temps qui courent, il vaut mieux le suivre les yeux fermés. Elle s'arrête à deux mètres de lui, son arme le long de sa jambe. Le meister à la peau noire réalise qu'elle doit lui arriver au menton. Il est surpris, il la pensait plus grande. La petite est collée à sa jambe et semble effrayé par Kilik qui les fixe avec insistance.

Maka est la première à parler.

« Bonjour, comment vous vous sentez ? »

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? »

« Je m'appelle Maka. Ce que j'attends de vous ? » Elle se porte la main au menton pour prendre le temps de réfléchir. Elle finit par répondre à Kilik qui la dévisage avec beaucoup de méfiance. « Je cherche un endroit où elle sera à l'abris. En tant que guerrier de Shibusen, je suppose que vous pourrez m'y aider. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je suis de Shibusen ? »

« Qui d'autre se promènerait dans un no man's land ? »

« Une femme et un enfant. » Maka rit à sa réponse. Kilik s'intéresse à l'enfant qu'il est sensé pouvoir protéger. Il n'arrive pas à voir son visage. Maka s'accroupit sans crainte et parle avec douceur à l'enfant. Elle en profite pour la sécher avec la serviette jaune. Une fois assurée que la petite se sente mieux, elle se tourne vers lui.

« Il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour vous accepter. Je vais l'habiller et préparer de quoi manger en attendant. Laissez-là venir vers vous. Vous trouverez des comprimés contre la douleur dans la poche du siège conducteur. » Elle l'observe attentivement et Kilik se sent mal à l'aise. « Je n'ai pas de vêtement pour vous mais je vais vous donner une autre couverture. Vous avez l'air d'avoir froid. » Kilik le sait, il a la chair de poule.

Kilik la regarde se diriger sans crainte vers le coffre pour récupérer la couverture en question. Elle lui passe ensuite devant pour s'occuper de la petite qui s'est réfugiée sur le siège passager. Il l'entend tenter de la rassurer. Elle a l'air très sûre d'elle quand elle lui dit qu'il va la protéger et cela le surprend. Normalement, il est mesuré de se méfier des autres, son comportements est atypique et l'intrigue en renforçant son sentiment de méfiance. Il étend pourtant la couverture sur lui et se rallonge sur le dos pour se reposer. Il récupère un comprimé en prenant soin d'en choisir un emballé. Avant qu'il ne le réalise, il s'est endormi.

* * *

><p>Il est réveillé par une douce odeur de pâte à la bolognaise. Il a faim. Il se redresse et observe en silence la jeune femme qui s'occupe de la nourriture. L'enfant a sorti une caisse avec de la vaisselle et donne un coup de chiffon dessus. Maka chantonne à voix basse en remuant la casserole sur le petit réchaud. Elle s'arrête brusquement pour croiser son regard comme si elle savait d'avance qu'il s'était réveillé. Elle lui sourit avant de se replonger dans sa cuisine. Kilik observe l'enfant avec plus d'attention. Elle a le visage découvert et semble trop concentrée sur sa tâche pour faire attention à lui. Il n'en croit pas ses yeux.<p>

« Chrona ? » L'enfant lève des yeux apeurés vers lui avant de retrouver à nouveau refuge derrière sa gardienne. Cette dernière le dévisage avec insistance. Il a l'impression de voir des rouages se mettre en marche. Elle finit par rompre le silence qui s'est installé.

« Vous la connaissez ? »

« Oui, enfin non. Elle était plus grande mais elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. »

« Elle s'appelle Chrona. Elle a quelques difficultés avec la folie mais la bague l'aide à se tempérer en temps normale. » Kilik reste silencieux. Il se souvient de cette bague. Ce n'est plus très clair dans sa tête pourtant. Il n'arrive pas clairement à se souvenir comment mais il sait que c'est Shibusen qui la lui a donné. Il pense se souvenir que c'est Soul ou Spirit. Il ne comprend pas comment Chrona peut-être redevenu une enfant.

« Où est Ragnarock ? »

« Il n'y a pas de Ragnarock. » Il dévisage la jeune femme se demandant s'il elle sait qui est Ragnarock. Il suppose que non, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle le sache.

« J'accepte. »

« Quoi ? »

« De prendre soin d'elle. »

« Je ne veux pas partir sans Maka. » Kilik regarde la plus âgée. Vue son état, il va lui être impossible de prendre l'enfant de force. Pourtant, il faut qu'il la ramène. Accueillir l'étrangère le rend malade mais il fait confiance à Kid pour prendre les bonnes décisions et poser les bonnes questions.

« Très bien, je vous conduirez toutes les deux demain. » La jeune femme le dévisage sans rien dire quelques secondes. Elle finit par lui sourire tristement avant de se reconcentrer sur l'enfant. Stupidement, il pense qu'elle sait qu'elle ne restera pas libre. Il se ressaisit, c'est impossible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée.


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis pas très rapide dans les parutions... On va dire que c'est pour le suspense.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir tombe et Maka reste éveillée à remuer le feu. Kilik est sur les sièges arrières de la voiture et elle sait à son âme qu'il dort profondément. Chrona est emmitouflée dans plusieurs couvertures sur un petit tapis à même le sol. Maka a placé des sacs devant elle pour la protéger du froid et l'enfant ne semble pas en souffrir. Elle renonce par avance à trouver le sommeil. Premièrement parce qu'elle sait que c'est dangereux avec l'âme de Kilik sans protection et deuxièmement, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne réussira pas à rejoindre Morphée. Faire une nuit blanche l'inquiète peu. Ce n'est pas la première fois et certainement pas la dernière. Les idées se bousculent dans son esprit tourmenté.

Elle se souvient de son désespoir quand elle a cherché les registres de l'école dans Shibusen en ruine. La ville était vide de toutes vies humaines. Seuls de grands Kishins montaient la garde avec peu d'efficacité vue la facilité avec laquelle elles sont entrées dans la ville. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son nom, comme si elle n'avait jamais été étudiante. Elle a erré deux jours dans la ville avec Chrona pour comprendre. Quand elle a trouvé refuge dans son ancien appartement, elle n'a pas pu retenir quelques larmes. Rien ne semblait être différent mais sa chambre était vide, ses affaires avaient disparu. Elle a longuement continué à chercher des indices mais quand elle a vu les photos, elle a compris le sous-entendu dans les derniers mots que lui a adressés Asura. « Personne ne se souviendra de toi car tu n'as jamais existé. Tu es seule. » Elle n'apparaissait plus dans les photos, leurs donnant un air déséquilibré. La réaction de Kilik un peu plus tôt rend la chose encore plus réelle.

Elle cherche encore à comprendre comment Asura a réussi à effacer son existence de la surface de la terre. Ça reste flou dans sa mémoire. Elle se souvient avoir vue deux grands dévoreurs. L'un d'eux tenait fermement Chrona dans ses bandes. Son amie hurlait de douleur. Elle lui a attrapé le bras pour tenter de l'aider. Une lumière l'a frappé en pleine poitrine et l'a projeté hors de la plateforme sur laquelle ils combattaient. C'est à cet instant qu'elle a entendu les paroles du grand dévoreur. Pendant longtemps, elle a même pensé les avoirs rêvés car elle a perdu conscience sous la violence du choc. Elle a été réveillée par la sensation de l'eau l'enveloppant. Elle était tombée dans l'océan tenant toujours fermement le poignet de Chrona qui était devenue une enfant. Par chance la berge n'était pas loin et elle a réussi à nager jusqu'au rivage. Ensuite, elle a avancé de ville en ville jusqu'à Shibusen où elle a compris qu'elle n'existait plus. Une des choses qui lui a fait le plus de mal, c'est l'inscription qu'elle a redécouvert sur la tombe de son père. _Spirit Albarn, Death Scythe mort au combat pour le bien de tous._ Il n'y avait plus de _père aimant_. Elle a pleuré longtemps en suivant les inscriptions dans la pierre d'une main tremblante.

A présent, elle va refaire face à ses anciens amis mais elle ne se fait pas beaucoup d'illusion. Elle se prépare à voir se dessiner sur leurs visages le même air méfiant que celui que lui a dressé Kilik. Cela va la blesser encore et encore. Si déjà Chrona est protégée, c'est une grande victoire même si elle se doute que la séparation ne va pas se passer en douceur. L'hésitation de Kilik ne lui a pas échappé. Elle a vu son regard devenir impitoyable quand il a dit qu'il était d'accord pour que Maka les accompagnent. Il ne lui fait pas confiance et elle en subira les conséquences une fois à destination. Elle soupire et lève le nez pour observer la lune qui abrite son ennemi. Il payera pour tout ça, d'une façon ou une autre. Elle suppose que s'il a fait ça, c'est qu'il la considérait comme un danger. Elle va faire le nécessaire pour lui donner raison. Elle a entrainé son âme au plus profond des no man's land inondés par la folie la plus compacte. Elle lui fera face. Si Shibusen la laisse en vie du moins. Elle s'assoie près de l'enfant et lui caresse doucement ses cheveux en fredonnant.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Maka suit en silence les instructions de Kilik qui les mènent vers les survivants de Shibusen. La conductrice se sent devenir fébrile au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance. Parfois, l'espoir se fait plus insistant, elle se dit qu'il est impossible que tout le monde l'ait réellement oublié. Elle secoue ensuite la tête chassant des rêves auxquels elle ne croit plus vraiment. Elle sent Kilik qui louche de plus en plus sur l'arme aux pieds de l'enfant à sa droite. Il est nerveux et Chrona commence à le sentir, s'agitant sur son siège. Maka soupire.<p>

« Chrona, donnes le fusil à Kilik. » La petite regarde sa gardienne avec de grands yeux surpris. Maka lui sourit avec un air calme. « S'il te plait. Nous arrivons chez lui, ce n'est pas poli d'entrée aussi lourdement armé. » L'enfant obéit sentant que ce geste a quelque chose d'étrange. De la même façon, Kilik prend l'arme avec un air dubitatif. Il se demande ce qu'a prévu cette étrange femme venue de nulle part.

« Nous arriverons dans un quart d'heure tout au plus. » Maka ne répond rien sentant son destin prendre un tournant.

Elle s'attendait à être séparée de Chrona mais pas aussi violement. A peine la voiture s'est-elle arrêtée dans la cours d'un immense hôpital en ruine que Kilik descend en hurlant des ordres. Il ouvre la portière côté passager et attrape Chrona sans laisser le temps de réagir à la fillette ou à sa gardienne. Maka a à peine le temps de la rassurer. Elle est ensuite attrapée sans ménagement et plaquée au sol avec les bras dans le dos et le poids d'un inconnu l'immobilisant. Il lui donne des ordres qu'elle comprend à peine au milieu des cris d'inconnus qui les entourent. Il la fouille sans ménagement, enlevant sans peine son pistolet et le couteau normalement attachés au niveau de ses cuisses. La jeune femme entend les hurlements de Chrona qui a priori se débat de toutes ses forces.

« Chrona, ça va, calmes-toi. » L'inconnu sur elle lui donne un coup derrière la tête et son front tape sans douceur sur le goudron fatigué. Elle pousse un grognement de douleur, un peu sonné. Elle sent de petits bras s'accrocher de toutes ses forces autours de sa tête. Elle devine au milieu des hurlements, les pleures d'un enfant terrifié. D'un mouvement, elle se dégage de l'étreinte d'un enfant pour lui faire face. Elle fait face à un visage ruisselant de larmes et à des yeux terrifiés. « Tu me fais confiance ? » L'enfant attrape les cheveux de la meister et les serre de toutes ses maigres forces sans tirer. « Tu me fais confiance, Chrona ? » L'enfant finit par hocher la tête. « Alors, suis Kilik. Ils prendront soin de toi. »

« Et toi ? » Elle distingue à peine ses mots.

« Ça ira, je suis solide. Allez, obéis. » Kilik attrape à nouveau l'enfant qui cette fois se laisse faire. Maka les regarde s'éloigner en espérant avoir pris la bonne décision. L'homme à califourchon sur elle, la relève sans douceur. Il la guide en maintenant fermement ses bras dans son dos. Elle fait ce qu'il lui demande sans discuter. Elle a reconnu la voix. Ox a toujours été un peu rigide et ça n'a pas changé. Il la traine dans les sous-sols dans une étrange pièce hexagonale. Il ouvre une des pièces et il la pousse sans ménagement dans une pièce capitonnée digne d'un film d'horreur. Avant de fermer la porte, il s'adresse une dernière fois à elle.

« Shinigami est occupé pour le moment, il viendra quand il aura le temps pour s'occuper de ton cas. » Il referme la porte sans douceur. Tous les bruits extérieurs disparaissent brutalement et il faut quelques secondes à Maka pour s'habituer au silence inhabituel. Elle s'assoit dos au mur, face à la porte pour attendre la venue du Shinigami en question. Il y a juste une chose qu'elle ne comprend pas. Kid a récupéré la puissance de son père et en conséquence, du moins pour ce qu'elle en sait, il n'est devenu qu'une silhouette immobile, brumeuse. Elle a dû mal à comprendre comment il va pouvoir s'occuper d'elle. De plus, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Elle soupire un peu déstabilisée par toutes ses questions sans réponses. Peut-être que lui se souviendra d'elle ? Elle sourit prête à attendre un moment la venue de Shinigami. Elle réalise qu'il y a du bon dans cette histoire. Au moins, ce n'est pas Stein qui va s'occuper d'elle. Ça aurait pu être particulièrement désagréable. Elle active sa lecture d'âme sûre de ses capacités à rester cacher derrière son déguisement d'âme humaine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt (normalement un peu plus tôt)


	4. Chapter 4

Merci Inukag9 pour ton encouragement.

Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kid regarde Sid qui ouvre la porte de la cellule. Il tape des ongles sur la table se demandant où tout ça allait les mener. Il a beaucoup de chose à faire et il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec des invités surprises. Même si il est plutôt satisfait d'avoir récupérer Chrona dans leur camp. Il vaut mieux l'avoir en ami qu'en ennemi. Il a pris le temps de l'interroger mais hormis comprendre qu'elle a perdu la mémoire, que Maka a toujours été avec elle et qu'elle veut la voir, il n'a pas appris grand-chose. Il entend le bruit de chaîne que lance Sid.

« Mets ça et ne fais pas de geste brusque, si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis. » Le cliquetis des chaînes montre que la prisonnière parait obéir. Elle finit par sortir de la cellule. Kid est surpris. Kilik est généralement sensible au charme des jolies filles et bien qu'elle ne soit pas plantureuse, elle dégage quelque chose de séduisant. Les récits circulant où il s'est fait avoir par une jolie fille sont nombreux et régulièrement sujet à moquerie par les autres combattants. Elle s'avance vers lui les poignets et les chevilles enchainés. Sid lui ordonne de s'assoir. Elle le fait sans sourciller. La jeune femme lève les yeux et il fait face à de grands yeux verts qui paraissent curieux. Son esprit lui hurle de s'en méfier comme de la peste. Il reste silencieux un long moment et elle ne fait pas un geste pour rompre le silence ou commencer la discussion. Il inspecte son âme. Elle parait humaine mais quelque chose le dérange. Il a l'impression que ce n'est pas naturel. Très ressemblant mais pas originel. Il hésite mais finis par ce dire que ce n'est qu'une impression. Une telle chose est impossible, personne n'a suffisamment de talent et de capacité pour arriver à un tel niveau de maîtrise. Il est de loin le plus doué aujourd'hui dans la manipulation d'âme et la lecture d'âme. Il finit par se décider à commencer son interrogatoire.

« Et, donc vous êtes ? »

« Maka. »

« Maka comment ? »

« Just Maka, mon père m'a renié depuis longtemps, je ne dois pas utiliser son nom. » Il fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse qu'il attendait. Il sent pourtant qu'il devra s'en contenter. Il la dévisage, essayant de percer le mystère de cette étrange jeune femme. Elle regarde autour d'elle avec curiosité. Il l'a voit s'arrêter sur chacun des gardiens. Sid, Ox et Liz ont leurs armes braquées sur elle. Elle ne parait pas effrayée et cela le surprend. La plupart des hommes, même particulièrement courageux, serait dans leurs petits souliers dans cette situation.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air inquiète. » Elle se tourne vers lui le dévisageant un instant avant de baisser les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, Monsieur. » Il lève un sourcil surpris qu'une jeune femme de son âge l'appelle de cette façon. Elle serre les poings sur ses genoux montrant enfin des signes de nervosités. Elle reprend hésitante. « Je dois m'inquiéter de mon sort ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Expliquez-moi comment vous en êtes venue à prendre soin de Chrona. » Maka réfléchit un court instant. Elle est devenue habile à utiliser les mensonges. Elle s'est un peu inquiétée lorsqu'elle a vue qu'elle devait lui faire face. De tous ceux qu'elle connait, c'est le plus à même de repérer son « bricolage » pour donner à son âme une forme humaine. Mais, a priori il n'y a vu que du feu. Elle en ressent une certaine fierté même si à présent, ses certitudes vacillent. Elle ressent sa méfiance dans son âme et ce n'est pas bon signe pour elle.

« Je l'ai trouvé errante sur la plage. Je ne pouvais laisser une enfant seule. »

« Elle a tout oublié comment connaissez-vous son nom ? » Maka en conclue qu'il a commencé par interroger Chrona.

« Elle me l'a dit avant de s'évanouir. » Kid tape à nouveau des ongles sur la table.

« D'où venez-vous ? »

« SunCity. » C'est là qu'elle a atterri lorsqu'elle est tombée de la plateforme de combat.

« Et ensuite ? »

« Nous nous sommes fait attaquer plusieurs fois et j'ai décidé de bouger pour essayer de nous protéger. »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir abandonner ? Vous ne lui deviez rien. »

« Je ne suis pas un monstre, elle n'a rien demandé. »

« Comment avez-vous survécu ? »

« J'ai quelques connaissances en arts martiaux et j'étais armé d'un pistolet et d'un couteau. »

« Et, dans les no-mans-land ? »

« On ne nous attaquait pas plus qu'ailleurs. C'était même plus simple pour nous. Nous prenions ce que nous avions besoin pour vivre, nous n'avions donc pas besoin d'argent et nous n'étions pas agressés par les autres. »

« Les autres ? »

« Les humains. Ils avaient tendances à nous harceler. Ils nous trouvaient bizarres. » Kid ne peut retenir un rire moqueur.

« Je peux aisément comprendre pourquoi. » Il lance des feuilles sur la table. Maka regarde anxieuse les photos qu'elle a tagué. « Maintenant, j'aimerais grandement que vous m'expliquiez, ceci. »

« Nous les avons trouvé à Shibusen, Chrona semblait s'y intéresser donc je les ai prise. »

« Chrona dit que ceux sont les vôtres. »

« Non, je les gardais par sécurité, je ne sais pas qui est dessus. Je réalise juste qu'il vous ressemble. » Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, elle n'est pas sûre d'être très convaincante.

« Elle m'a dit que vous les regardiez beaucoup, pourtant. »

« J'essayais de comprendre, de trouver des indices. Je voulais juste trouver un endroit sûr pour Chrona. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour la protéger suffisamment. » Elle hésite un instant. « J'ai dessiné les bonhommes pour l'aider à se projeter mais je ne crois pas que ça ait marché. » Il reste un long moment silencieux et Maka craint le pire pour elle. Elle n'ose pas lever les yeux vers lui. Elle sent sa gorge se nouer au fur et à mesure que la tension de Kid et des gardiens montent. Elle sent la nervosité et la méfiance dévorer leurs âmes. Après un temps qui lui parait interminable, Kid reprend.

« J'en ai fini avec vous pour le moment, j'ai autre chose à faire de plus urgent. Sid. »

« Oui ? »

« Remets-là en cellule, donne lui de quoi se changer. » Il ordonne à Maka de se lever et elle obéit sans discuter. « Voici les règles, tu sors trois fois par jour pour aller dans la salle de bain. C'est tout. » Elle hoche la tête. Au moment où Kid s'apprête à sortir elle lui pose la question qui lui démange les lèvres.

« Monsieur. » Kid s'arrête juste avant de sortir. « Comment va Chrona ? » Kid se tourne vers elle avec un air indéchiffrable.

« Bien, elle pleure mais elle va bien. » Maka lui fait un faible sourire avant de se diriger docilement dans sa cellule. Kid la suit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de son champs de vision.

Une fois dans sa cellule, elle s'assoit au fond de la pièce dos au mur. Elle respire longtemps pour récupérer le dessus. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et elle sursaute. Elle le suit dans une petite pièce exigüe, toujours enchainée aux chevilles et aux poignets. Il tient difficilement dans la salle de bain un lavabo, une douche et un toilette. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre, aucun moyen de sortir par autre chose que la porte devant laquelle se tient Sid.

« Dépêches-toi. » Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle ressort avec la tenue qu'ils lui ont fournie. Une simple chemise blanche qui devait, au départ, appartenir à l'hôpital. Elle rentre presque avec bonheur dans la pièce insonorisée. Elle découvre qu'une couverture lui a été installée avec un matelas. Elle se réfugie sur le matelas, s'enroulant dans la couverture. Elle s'endort enfin, épuisée nerveusement. Elle n'est pas persuadée d'être dans une meilleure situation que quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'elle faisait face seule au reste du monde accompagnée seulement d'un enfant. Elle s'accroche à la certitude que Chrona sera plus en sécurité , ici. C'est la seule raison qui l'a fait accepter sa situation.

* * *

><p>Kid s'assoit derrière son bureau dans la grande salle. Liz met de l'ordre dans les rapports d'équipe qu'il doit contrôler. Il est frustré. L'interrogatoire lui a laissé un goût amer. Trop de questions sont restées sans réponse. Chrona a plus de sang noir que Soul. Il a contrôlé l'âme de Chrona et elle est toujours aussi sensible à la folie. Pourtant, elle ne sembla pas en avoir souffert même dans les plus sombres des no-man's land. Ce n'est pas logique. Soul en souffre pour moins que ça. Il n'est qu'à moitié convaincue par les explications de la prisonnière et il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il va en faire. Si ça va mieux dans quelques jours pour Chrona, il la mènera en dehors de leur territoire pour la libérer avec interdiction de revenir. Il regarde la prisonnière dans le miroir. Elle dort profondément et Kid se décide à se mettre à son administratif.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée à tous.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à YouDaOne, Jok, Oh-Eden et Inukag9 pour vos encouragements. Je pensais que l'histoire ne plaisait pas trop et je me demandais si ça valait le coup de la continuer. Tous ses nouveaux commentaires sont de bonnes augures et j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela fait trois jours que Maka a intégré sa prison. Personne ne s'est donné la peine de lui dire ce qui va advenir d'elle et elle prend son mal en patience. Elle s'occupe comme elle peut. Deux fois par jour, elle enchaine des mouvements d'art martiaux pour ne pas s'empâter et rester alerte. Le reste du temps, elle lit les âmes des habitants de l'hôpital. Elle reconnait beaucoup d'âme mais cela ne la rassure pas pour autant. Il semble que les personnes qui la connaissaient ont à présent une méfiance viscérale à son encontre. Elle s'en doutait mais à présent, elle en est sûre, vue la réaction de ses anciens camarades et professeurs. Chaque jour, elle arrive à lire de plus en plus loin autour d'elle et la veille, elle a enfin réussit à capter l'âme de Chrona. Elle prend plaisir à suivre la petite fille dans la journée tirant du soulagement dans la stabilité de son âme.

Comme souvent, ce matin-là, Maka est concentrée sur Chrona lorsqu'elle sent la terreur prendre possession de l'âme de l'enfant. Elle se redresse assise en tailleur dans la pièce capitonnée pour pouvoir mieux ressentir les choses et comprendre ce qu'il peut se passer. Chrona n'a pas peur, elle est complètement terrifiée. Maka ressent rapidement des âmes de Kishins dans l'hôpital et elle en déduit que la résistance est attaquée. Elle perd son contrôle en sentant que l'enfant reste seule et sans protection face aux représentants de la folie. Elle se précipite vers la porte et tente de l'ouvrir par tous les moyens. Elle hurle à l'aide mais elle est incapable de dire précisément les mots qu'elle prononce. Elle n'a qu'une idée en tête : protéger l'enfant. Elles ont parcourus des kilomètres et des kilomètres, ce n'est pas pour que ça finisse comme ça. Elle donne des coups d'épaule contre la porte mais elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Elle tente d'utiliser ses ongles pour l'ouvrir mais ce n'est pas beaucoup plus efficace. Après plusieurs minutes d'acharnement, elle a enlevé une bonne partie du capitonnage de la porte mais cette dernière n'a toujours pas bougée. Elle sent une âme rejoindre Chrona. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement en ressentant l'âme si familière, c'est Marie. Elle a à nouveau son sentiment d'urgence lorsqu'elle sent que la jeune femme a été blessée. A nouveau, elle s'acharne avec l'énergie du désespoir sur la porte. La trappe s'ouvre brutalement. Un homme qu'elle ne connait pas commence à l'insulter copieusement.

« Mais, tu vas la fermer, oui. Tiens-toi tranquille ou tu le regretteras. Emmerdeuse. La ferme. » Il continue plusieurs minutes sans écouter les appels à l'aide de la jeune fille. De la même façon, il n'entend pas sa mise en garde. Maka grogne quand son visage disparait de la trappe. Quelques secondes après, deux petits yeux sur un visage rose gris apparaissent.

« Il est mort. »

« Je m'en doute. Vous n'êtes pas connu pour épargner les autres. » Le Kishin se met à rire. C'est un rire froid qui donne des sueurs froides à Maka. Elle va avoir des ennuis.

« Voilà qui est amusant. »

« Voilà un kishin bien moche. » Elle va avoir des ennuis mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Il faut qu'elle sorte et, malheureusement pour elle, il est le mieux placé pour l'aider. Deux tentacules entrent par la petite ouverture pour tenter de la saisir. Maka recule précipitamment évitant ainsi d'entrer en contact avec les ventouses du poulpe. Ce dernier s'énerve et s'acharne sur la porte, visiblement frustré de ne pas pouvoir atteindre sa cible. Les tentacules reculent et Maka suppose qu'il s'est enfin décidé à chercher la clé. Elle se met dans l'angle pour le surprendre. Elle entend la clé tourner dans la serrure et le Kishin finit par entrer. Maka ne frémit même pas devant sa tête de poulpe, elle lui met un violent coup de pied dans la tête. Il recule de plusieurs mètres hors de la cellule. Elle sort et d'un coup d'œil rapide repère l'arme qu'à laisser tomber son ex-gardien. Elle évite avec souplesse les tentacules du Kishin qui se réveille et se saisit de l'arme. Elle pivote et prend bien soin d'envoyer une dizaine de balles dans sa tête. Il finit par se dissoudre ne laissant derrière lui qu'une âme souillée. Elle inspire profondément et se dépêche de récupérer les balles et le couteau que possédait l'homme qui gît à présent dans le milieu de l'hexagone.

Elle court à travers l'hôpital sans se retourner. Elle enjambe les corps sans sourciller. Elle a une priorité et elle doit s'en occuper au plus vite. Elle traverse les batailles qui ont lieux autour d'elle en ralentissant à peine son allure. Elle arrive enfin devant la pièce où Chrona est toujours terrorisée. Deux kishins semblent monter la garde devant. Elle tue le premier à l'aide d'une demi- douzaine de balle en pleine tête avant que son camarade n'ait le temps de réagir. Il finit par sortir de sa torpeur et se jette sur elle. Maka attrape le couteau et lui tranche la gorge d'un mouvement souple. Elle le plaque ventre à terre et pose sa main sur son front. Elle se concentre sur sa longueur d'âme pour la désagréger à l'aide d'une résonnance. C'est douloureux mais c'est une des méthodes les plus rapides qu'elle possède pour tuer les kishins sans arme. L'âme souillée prend la place de son opposant et sans prendre le temps de souffler, Maka ouvre la porte. Marie gît d'un côté de la pièce. Du sang s'écoule de sa tête. Chrona s'est réfugiée dans une bouche d'aération hors de porter du Kishin. Ce dernier a une forme humaine avec le visage et les pattes d'un tigre. Il porte un costume de clown comme les affectionne Asura. Il donne de profond coup de griffe dans le mur, bien décidé à atteindre Chrona qui gémit. Maka arme son fusil et envoie une première balle dans la tête du monstre. Il se tourne vers elle avec un air agressif. La balle est passée à travers lui comme s'il n'était constitué que de fumée. Maka comprend qu'il a passé trop de temps dans la folie et qu'elle ne pourra pas en venir à bout à l'aide de balles. Il rugit visiblement contrariée de faire face à la jeune fille.

« Roarrr, qui m'a fichu des imbéciles pareils. J'ai dit personne n'entre, ce n'est qu'en même pas compliqué. » Maka le fixe sachant qu'elle va devoir le combattre au corps à corps pour avoir une chance d'arriver à ses fins. Vue la taille des marques de griffes sur le mur, son plan ne s'annonce pas des plus simples. « Dégages et il ne t'arrivera rien. Je me fiche de toi. »

« Je crois que ça va pas être possible, j'ai besoin de l'enfant. »

« Alors, tu vas mourir. » Il s'élance vers elle toutes griffes dehors. Maka lâche son fusil et utilise le mur comme tremplin pour s'élever à quelques mètres du sol. Elle fait un demi-tour et pose presque délicatement ses pieds sur les épaules de son opposant. Elle place ensuite ses deux mains sur son front et force la résonnance. Le kishin sent immédiatement le danger et plante ses griffes dans les épaules de la jeune fille. Maka tient bon et libère complètement son âme qui prend rapidement le dessus sur lui. Elle retombe sur le sol faisant face à une âme souillée. Elle referme la porte de la pièce et s'avance vers Marie.

« Chrona, tu peux sortir. » La petite obéit et rejoint sa gardienne qui est à présent penchée sur son ancien professeur. Elle sent un faible pouls et constate qu'elle ne respire plus.

« Chrona, recules un peu. » La petite est cramponnée à son bras et fait non de la tête, Maka soupire en plaçant Marie sur le dos. Elle remonte sa bouche en essuyant au passage un peu du sang qui a coulé sur son visage. « Comme tu veux mais lâches mon bras, j'en ai besoin. » Maka commence la respiration artificielle pendant que Chrona se tient fermement à ses chevilles. Au bout de d'une minute qui parait interminable à, La jeune fille, Marie se remet enfin à respirer bien qu'elle ne rouvre pas les yeux. Maka pose ses fesses sur ses chevilles et s'intéresse enfin à sa petite protégée. « Et bien, tu as l'air en pleine forme. » Chrona se jette à son cou.

« Makaaaaaaaaaaa, il ne voulait pas que je te vois. J'ai eu peur. Il voulait te tuer. J'ai… »

« Ça va, je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas. Même si tu ne me vois pas, je veille sur toi. Il ne t'arrivera rien. » La petite continu de pleurer plusieurs minutes avant de faire face à Maka.

« Tu es blessée. »

« Rien de grave. »

« Ça saigne beaucoup. » Tout en disant ça, elle prend place sur les genoux de la jeune fille toujours attentive à la silhouette inconsciente à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« C'est superficiel. Qu'est-ce qu'ils te font faire de beau ? »

« Il m'apprenne à lire mais je sais déjà beaucoup de chose. » Maka sourit en écoutant la fillette lui raconter ses journées. Elle est ravie de constater que Kid semble l'avoir mise à l'école.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Maka demande à Chrona de descendre de ses cuisses. Elle obéit, pas vraiment rassurée. La porte s'ouvre en trombe et Maka se retrouve face à terre, quelqu'un la plaquant au sol de toutes ses forces. Elle distingue Stein qui se penche sur Marie. Sans un mot, il l'emporte hors de la pièce. Chrona hurle de nouveau mais Maka n'arrive pas à la voir. Elle devine pourtant que quelqu'un retient l'enfant. Elle entend des bruits de pas calmes entrer dans la pièce.

« Lèves-la. » Elle fait de nouveau face à Kid qui a l'air furieux. Elle arrive à distinguer Chrona maintenue en place par Tsubaki. Une voix lui parvient à l'oreille alors que son agresseur l'oblige de nouveau à faire face à Kid.

« Bouges et tu auras de très gros ennuis. » Maka obéit. Black Star a toujours tenue parole quand il s'agit de mettre en pratique ses menaces. Kid la regarde avec un air très froid et Maka commence à prendre peur pour sa vie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

Voici la suite des déboires de Maka. Elle va encore souffrir quelques chapitres.

A Geek Naval, voici tes retrouvailles, ne t'inquiètes pas, la situation va empirer au prochain chapitre !

A Lia, j'avoue avoir un côté sadique et c'est cool car cette fanfiction me permet d'exprimer tout mon talent dans ce domaine !

Merci à Geek Naval, Lia, Amy, Jok et Inukag9 pour vos encouragements.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kid détaille la jeune fille. Il est furieux contre lui-même de l'avoir sous-estimé. Il remarque la crainte dans ses yeux. Ça lui parait inconcevable. Elle vient de tuer quatre kishin et pourtant elle parait terrifier par lui qui lui fait face sans arme. Il observe Black Star qui ne fait rien pour cacher la répulsion qu'elle provoque chez lui. Il se montre menaçant envers elle et Kid est persuadé qu'il serre son bras au point de faire mal à la jeune fille. Tsubaki pousse un petit cri. Chrona l'a mordu pour s'échapper. Black Star réagit par instinct et sert un peu plus la prisonnière. Elle grogne à son tour de douleur. La petite fille se réfugie contre Maka, entourant son torse de ses petits bras. Elle pleure à gros sanglot. Kid secoue la tête. Il ne comprend pas comment l'enfant peut se sentir rassurer en se collant à une femme couverte de sang. Il observe sa prisonnière et il sent un sentiment de pitié l'envahir. La robe qu'elle porte a difficilement gardé des traces parsemées de sa blancheur originelle. Elle est plus rouge et noir à présent, imbibée de son sang et de celui des kishins qui ont sombré dans la folie. Même ses longs cheveux clairs ont bruni par endroit, là où le sang est en train de sécher.

« Ça va Tsubaki ? »

« Oui, désolée, je me suis fait surprendre. »

« C'est rien. Laisses-là, ça doit aller. Peux-tu récupérer une paire de chaîne, s'il te plait ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Elle s'éloigne au petit trot. Kid se tourne vers la jeune fille qui tente tant bien que mal de rassurer l'enfant blottit contre elle.

« Tu vas venir avec nous. »

« Quoi ? » La prisonnière ne dit rien mais la similitude entre son visage et celui de Black Star aurait pu faire rire Kid dans d'autres conditions.

« Vous avez bien entendu. Il est clair que c'est toi et Chrona que les kishins sont venus chercher. Il vaut mieux qu'on soit en déplacement pour éviter d'être repérer. De toute façon, il faut qu'on fasse un plan détaillé de ce qu'il se passe autour de l'hôpital. Ce n'est pas normal qu'ils aient pu entrer aussi facilement dans les locaux. » Black Star fronce les sourcils.

« Chrona, je peux comprendre, mais elle ? Tu es sûr que tu ne délires pas ? »

« Non, son âme n'est pas humaine. » Maka réalise qu'elle n'a pas reconcentré son âme. Il sait. Black Star resserre son étreinte et Maka fait un bruit de déglutition. « Elle a une âme Grégory. C'est rare et, pour le moment, elle est pure. » Cela le perturbe, ça lui parait inconcevable. Surtout qu'il n'a pas réussi à le sentir lors de leur première entrevue. Il l'agresse sentant qu'il lui manque beaucoup de réponses. « C'est comme ça que tu purifiais Chrona. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas. » Elle lutte pour former chaque phrase sous la pression du bras de Black Star.

« Black Star, ne la tue pas. Ce serait bien. Je pense qu'elle pourrait nous être utile.»

« Et moi, ça me parait dangereux. »

« Ecoutes, entre toi, moi et Célia, on devrait s'en sortir tu ne crois pas. Surtout enchainée et non-armée. Je pense effectivement qu'elle représente un danger mais je préfère la garder à l'œil au cas où. Et puis, elle a l'air d'aider Chrona à garder le contrôle. Rien que pour ça, on a besoin d'elle. » Tsubaki revient avec les chaines et s'empresse de les mettre à la jeune femme blonde. Black Star la relâche avec dégout. Tout ça ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Maka se remet difficilement sur ses jambes. Chrona se blottit contre elle et la jeune fille la prend dans ses bras malgré les chaines. Serrer l'enfant contre elle la rassure en lui apportant un peu de réconfort. Tout comme Black Star, elle n'est franchement pas emballée à l'idée de se promener enchainée et sans arme dans le domaine des kishins. Chrona continue à pleurer en enlaçant le cou de sa gardienne de ses bras.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs heures plus tard, Maka se tient dans l'entrée avec Chrona dans ses bras. Kim l'a soigné avec le même air méfiant que les autres. La prisonnière s'est douchée et sa robe blanche a été remplacée par un jogging sombre et un sweet bleue marine trop grand pour elle. Ses cheveux sont nattés et Chrona joue avec. Tsubaki lui met un sac en bandoulière qui s'attache au-dessus de l'épaule. Elle n'a que des vêtements à porter pour limiter les risques. L'avantage du sac, c'est qu'elle peut le mettre et l'enlever en gardant ses menottes. Elle se laisse faire sans un mot et en éloignant Chrona d'elle pour faciliter la démarche à la jeune fille. Black Star lui lance des regards noirs. Si elle bouge, elle aura les pires ennuis qu'elle puisse envisager. Elle le sait et est bien décidée à tout faire pour éviter d'en arriver-là. Des pas se font entendre et Black Star se tourne vers les nouveaux venus.<p>

« Et bien vous voilà, ce serait bien si vous arriviez à faire changer d'avis à Kid. Son plan me parait suicidaire. » Maka tourne la tête et sent son souffle lui manquer. Soul entre dans la pièce en compagnie d'une jeune fille blonde. Elle ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine. Autant Black Star, Kid ou Tsubaki ont peu changé, autant Soul semble complètement différent. Il a une mine sombre, peu engageante qui n'est pas arrangée par sa tenue. Il porte la tenue des étudiants de Shibusen mais en version noir. Il jette un regard vide à Maka.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle n'a pas l'air démoniaque. Le grand Black Star aurait-il peur ? »

« Arrêtes tes âneries Soul. C'est juste qu'elle est bizarre. » Célia s'approche d'elle au point que Maka recule d'un pas. Soul rattrape sa meister par le bras pour la faire reculer.

« Pas trop près Célia, on ne va pas tenter le diable. » Célia se tourne vers Black Star.

« Tu lui reproches quoi exactement ? Pour ce que je sais, elle a aidé Kilik, sauvé Marie, protégée la gamine. Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je lui reproche son existence, ça te va comme réponse Célia ? » Elle hoche des épaules avant de se rapprocher de Soul. Maka tourne la tête pour éviter de faire face au regard protecteur qu'il lui lance en l'éloignant un peu plus d'elle. Elle sent quelque chose se casser en elle. Non, pas qu'elle espérait quelque chose de différents de Soul mais c'est plus tolérable pour elle de prendre ses distances. Il n'y a pas de chance qu'ils se souviennent un jour et c'est ainsi. Tous ce qu'elle a à faire c'est survivre et trouver un moyen de pourrir au maximum la vie d'Asura. Elle baisse la tête et se concentre sur l'enfant dans ses bras pour lui faire un grand sourire. Kid arrive rapidement, accompagné de Liz et Patty. Les filles lui lancent un regard froid qui ne fait ni chaud, ni froid à Maka. Elle n'espère plus rien d'autre. Kid lance le convoi et il sorte à petite allure. Maka s'intéresse à Célia, le seul membre de l'équipe qu'elle ne connaisse pas. Plus elle l'observe, plus elle lui rappelle une poupée de porcelaine. Elle a de grands yeux bleus et de longs cheveux blonds ondulés. Elle porte une robe bordée de dentelle qui lui va à ravir. Elle est la seule à ne pas avoir de sac. Sa charge a, à priori, été divisée dans les sacs des autres. Maka prend peu garde au paysage surtout concentrée sur les âmes qui évoluent autour d'eux. Elle est ramenée à la réalité par l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Ouahhhh, Maka c'est quoi ? » La jeune fille sourit en constatant que Chrona semble reprendre du poil de la bête. Kid s'arrête et jette un coup d'œil inquiet aux nouvelles venues dans l'équipe. Il est surpris d'entendre clairement la voix de la jeune fille malgré le vent qui souffle sur la plaine. Maka regarde le paysage. Il est balayé par un vent frais qui fait danser les herbes hautes et des fleurs sombres.

« On en a déjà vue, Chrona. C'est un champ de marguerite dans un environnement plein de folie. »

« C'est plus jolie blanc. » Elle se met à rire en réponse.

« Tu les veux blanches ? » La petite saute des bras de Maka pour courir vers les fleurs. Kid commence à paniquer. Si elle s'approche ça va devenir dangereux. Black Star semble en venir à la même conclusion car il rejoint rapidement la petite fille. Il l'a prend contre lui et elle commence à appeler Maka de toutes ses forces. Sa gardienne s'avance calmement vers le champ et commence à marcher parmi les fleurs. Elles changent de couleur dans un périmètre de cinquante centimètres autour d'elle. Black Star lâche l'enfant par surprise et elle se précipite dans les jambes de Maka. Cette dernière la soulève sans mal.

« Monsieur Black Star a raison Chrona, c'est dangereux de venir seule. »

« C'est blanc maintenant. Tu peux faire tout blanc ? »

« Non, il y en a trop et on a de la route. On jouera plus tard. » L'enfant grogne mais se laisse guider par la jeune fille avec bonne grâce. Une fois ressortie du champ, elle regarde Kid paraissant attendre la suite des évènements. C'est Célia qui réagit.

« On peut peut-être avancer, non ? On a à peine fait un kilomètre. » Kid hoche la tête en jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux fleurs devenues blanches. Tout cela le plonge dans d'intenses réflexions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	7. Chapter 7

Voici la suite, un chapitre pour poser un peu les choses. Il y aura plus d'action dans le prochain.

Merci à Chaussange, Jok, YouDaOne, Neigea, Oh-Eden, Lia, Geek-naval et Inukag9 pour vos encouragements. Je réponds un peu à vos réflexions après le chapitre (pas trop pour laisser du suspense).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kid s'assoit avec bonheur à côté du feu. La longue marche lui a tendu les muscles et la chaleur du feu le dénoue. Contrairement aux autres, il ne pourra pas se ressourcer avec une bonne nuit de sommeil. Depuis que son pouvoir grandit, il perd peu à peu la capacité de dormir. Comme celle de manger ou de boire. Il repense à son père qui n'est plus qu'une silhouette fantomatique dans son bureau. Kid la voit se désagréger un peu plus chaque jour, au fur et à mesure que ses propres pouvoirs grandissent. Il sait que son père disparaîtra prochainement lui cédant entièrement sa puissance. Sa décision de partir est autant animée par la nécessité de comprendre ce qu'il se passe autours de son domaine que par le besoin vitale de s'éloigner un peu de la pression qui pèse un peu plus chaque jour sur ses épaules. Il n'est pas inquiet à l'idée de laisser son bureau vide quelques temps. Sid, Stein, Marie et Nygus prendront soin des lieux. Et de toute façon, il va avoir des rapports détaillés tous les soirs. Il s'étire en observant Liz et Patty qui semblent enjouée. Cela le fait sourire. La tension ambiante à l'hôpital les empêche de se détendre réellement. Ici, entre eux, loin de leurs habituelles occupations, elles semblent reprendre vie. Black Star aussi. Kid commence à le trouver soûlant. Il continue l'inspection de ses troupes en s'intéressant à Soul et Célia. Lui aborde sa mine renfrognée habituelle. Il lui parait tendu même s'il n'a aucune idée de ce qui peut provoquer ça. Il ne va même pas chercher à comprendre ce qui l'inquiète, c'est un éternel anxieux et de toute façon c'est rare de le voir sincèrement sourire. Célia parait ravie de se promener. Kid a dû mal à employer un autre terme. Sans l'habitude de surprotection de Soul, il ne la laisserait même pas sortir un orteil du Sanctuaire. Elle est très gentille mais ce n'est absolument pas une guerrière. Elle a autant d'instinct de survie qu'un lapin face à des pleins phares. Mais, elle a une âme pure qui tempère efficacement Soul. Rien que pour ça, elle a le respect de toute l'équipe et chacun la considère comme un membre à part entière. Ses yeux continuent l'inspection et ils tombent sur Maka et Chrona. La petite est plongée sur un cahier et sa gardienne lui fait face à plat ventre à même le sol. Ses jambes se balancent dans le vide pendant qu'elle corrige les erreurs de Chrona qui semble extrêmement concentrée.

Sa prisonnière le laisse perplexe. La réflexion de Célia l'a fait réfléchir toute la journée surtout après le changement de couleur des fleurs. Il est vrai que leur réaction est excessive face à l'inconnue. Il est normal qu'ils soient méfiants mais pas aussi agressifs. Elle n'a jamais eu de gestes déplacés à leurs égards. La confiance absolue que Chrona lui porte le dépasse un peu. Les quelques fois où il a vu la petite fille au Sanctuaire, elle passait son temps à pleurer. A présent, qu'elle est avec sa gardienne, elle est détendue, semble avoir l'esprit tranquille. Ils sont pourtant en plein territoire ennemi et Maka n'a aucune arme. Il est sûr de ça, il le vérifie toutes les heures. La jeune femme ne semble pas beaucoup plus inquiète par la situation ou dérangée par les chaines qu'ils lui ont imposé. Elle évolue librement comme si rien n'entravait ses mouvements. Il réalise que Maka semble s'être endormie au son de Chrona qui révise ses leçons. Cela ne l'étonne pas, elle a porté la petite une bonne partie de la journée. Cette-dernière révise une chanson. Patty l'a connait et elle s'empresse de l'accompagner. Liz la rattrape par le bras pour la mettre à une distance qu'elle estime sûre de la jeune femme endormie. Il secoue la tête pour donner les ordres afin de mettre le camp en place.

* * *

><p>Maka observe les flammes qui dansent devant elle. Elle ne faisait jamais de feu quand elle se promenait avec Chrona et elle retrouve avec délice la sensation de chaleur. Elle a bien mangé ce soir et elle sent la fatigue pointer à nouveau le bout de son nez. Elle n'a plus l'habitude de porter autant la petite fille et l'inaction dans sa cellule la laisse encore un peu ankylosée. Elle soupire en devinant les courbatures qu'elle va avoir le lendemain. Elle sourit en regardant Chrona qui imite les pas enseignés par Liz et Patty. C'est de la danse contrit et la petite est ravie. Maka est rassurée de voir qu'elle se laisse approcher par les autres. On ne sait pas de quoi sera fait demain et elle estime qu'il est important qu'elle ait d'autres repères qu'elle. Ses réflexions reprennent le dessus, elle s'est sentie invisible une bonne partie de la journée. Personne n'ose la regarder ou lui parler. Elle existe sans vraiment exister. Elle renouvelle intérieurement ses menaces à l'encontre d'Asura. Il va regretter de l'avoir laisser en vie. Elle sent l'attention de Kid se centrer sur elle. Il doit sentir la menace venant de son âme et elle s'empresse de l'apaiser à nouveau. Elle est surprise de sentir que Célia s'assoit en face d'elle et la dévisage avec intérêt. Elle lève les yeux vers elle et l'observe à son tour. Elles sont aussi intéressées l'une que l'autre.<p>

Célia regarde la nouvelle venue dans l'équipe. Elle parait aussi fragile qu'elle pourtant Soul lui a dit qu'elle est venue à bout de plusieurs kishins. La meister de la faux démoniaque n'est pas une guerrière aguerrie mais elle a l'habitude d'être avec les plus puissants combattants de Shibusen. Elle sent que cette femme a quelque chose de dangereux mais, elle est incapable de la considérer comme une ennemie après l'avoir vue prendre soin de la petite toute la journée. De plus, Soul l'a observé à la dérobé toute la journée et elle aimerait bien comprendre pourquoi. Soul s'intéresse peu aux autres et cela attise sa curiosité.

« Mmmmh, et donc vous venez d'où ? »

« Sun city, Madame. »

« Appelles-moi Célia. »

« Monsieur Eater ne sera pas enchanté de vous voir me parler. »

« Laisses-le râler, c'est un champion dans le genre. » Maka ne peut retenir un gloussement tant ça fait écho à son histoire. « Mais, il est très loyal, très fort et, pour ne rien gâcher, c'est un bon amant. » Maka rougit instantanément et Célia réalise son malaise. « Oh, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas.. »

« Non, non, je vous en prie. Ça m'a juste surpris. Et, donc je suppose que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

« Si on veut. Ça fait six mois que je suis sa partenaire attitrée grâce à ma longueur d'âme. J'étais importunée par trois types et il m'a protégé. On s'est ensuite aperçue qu'on était compatible. J'étais tellement contente. Soul est quand même devenu une Death Scythe seul. C'était un honneur qu'il me choisisse. »

« Il ne doit pas le regretter, si vous… enfin vous voyez… » Maka n'arrive pas à maitriser le rose qui colore ses joues.

« En fait, c'est purement physique, Soul a toujours été très clair à ce sujet. On n'est pas ensemble même si ça ne me dérangerait absolument pas mais ce n'est pas son genre. » Maka est attendrie par les confidences de la jeune femme. Le rose aux joues renforce l'impression de fragilité qu'elle donne. Maka a constaté que son âme est à l'image de son physique. Pure. Elle doit avoir un excellent effet sur l'âme torturée de Soul et Maka est contente qu'il ait un meister capable de le tempérer et de rattraper ses bêtises, ses faiblesses. Elle tourne rapidement la tête vers la faux démoniaque. Il fume en compagnie de Liz et Maka ne peut retenir une grimace. Célia suit son regard et grimace à son tour. « Je n'aime pas non plus quand ils fument. Mais, ils sont majeurs, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. » Soul doit sentir le regard des filles sur lui car il se tourne vers elle et arrive aux pas de charge. Maka baisse immédiatement les yeux et Célia se lève.

« Célia, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher d'elle. » Elle le regarde un instant avant de lui répondre.

« Tu l'as observé toute la journée, je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être dangereuse. » Maka est surprise de savoir que Soul s'est intéressé à elle. Il a été de loin le plus distant du groupe. Soul attrape sa meister par le bras et l'éloigne de plusieurs mètres. Il semble mal à l'aise par la réflexion de sa meister.

« En ce qui concerne la sécurité, écoutes-moi. Ne t'approche pas. C'est tout. » Célia lance un regard d'excuse en se laissant entrainer par Soul. Kid les rejoint rapidement.

« Soul, Black Star, vous dormirez avec Maka. Chrona ira avec Patty, Liz, Tsubaki et Célia. Pour plus de sûreté, ils préfèrent que les chaines de Maka soient attachées au bas de la tente.

* * *

><p>Soul se réveil plusieurs heures plus tard. Il se fige instantanément. Il a le bras autours du corps endormi de Maka qui semble profondément endormie. Il l'enlève rapidement comme sous l'effet d'une flamme. Il devine une tête qui apparaît sous les draps. Chrona s'assoit à moitié endormie.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Sa voix réveille Black Star et Maka et attire Kid. Ce dernier passe sa tête par l'ouverture.

« Un problème ? »

« Oui, la gamine est là. » Maka s'assoit à son tour avec un air fâché. Ses mains sont toujours immobilisées au sol par les chaines.

« Chrona, je pensais qu'on était d'accord. » La petite se colle à elle.

« Tu étais plus d'accord que moi. » Maka soupire. Kid les regarde un instant.

« C'est bon, elle va rester-là. Ça donnera plus de place aux filles. » Black Star s'inquiète.

« Mais, Kid, c'est… »

« J'ai pris ma décision Black Star, je suis persuadé qu'elle se tiendra tranquille. » Maka le regarde avec suspicion.

« Je peux me rendormir ? »

« Oui. » Elle n'en demande pas plus et se rallonge pour rejoindre à nouveau Morphée. La petite fait rapidement de même plantant les garçons dans leurs intenses réflexions.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.

Concernant vos remarques :

Tu te poses les bonne questions **Oh-Eden**. Pour moi, Black Star est quelqu'un de primaire. Il suit son instinct aveuglément. Son dégoût à une explication.

Merci du compliment **Geek-Naval et Neigea**, je travaille dur pour avoir un sadisme à ce niveau.

**Lia**, je prends aussi plaisir à avoir une Chrona comme ça. C'est un peu sa deuxième chance.

**Jok et YoDaOne** ne vous inquiétez pas ! Maka sera encore malheureuse plusieurs chapitres !

**Chaussange,** ta déclaration m'a fait rougir. Fais attention, j'ai le coeur fragile.


	8. Chapter 8

Voici la suite,

Merci à Lovemanga, chaussange, Amy et Inukag9 pour vos encouragements qui sont toujours aussi bienvenus.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kid mène l'équipe d'une main de maitre, les périodes où il se retrouve à découvert se comptent en minute sur la journée. Il se débrouille pour slalomer entre les bois et les forêts quitte à rallonger le trajet au profit de leur sécurité. Pourtant là, il n'a pas le choix et ça le rend malade. Il faut traverser une grande plaine et donc, se mettre à découvert sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Il se tourne vers son équipe. Ils ont l'air au mieux de leurs formes, la traversée ne devrait prendre que quelques minutes, si tout va bien. Il finit son inspection par Maka. Elle a la petite qui dort profondément sur son dos et elle attend patiemment la suite des évènements. Ils ont été obligés de la reprendre plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, car elle fait assez peu attention à rester à couvert. Black Star s'est mis en colère et depuis elle est particulièrement attentive. Kid a un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi ce geste n'est pas plus naturel pour elle, c'est le B. pour survivre dans les zones hostiles. Certes, ils ne sont pas dans un no man's land mais ce n'est pas une zone sécurisée pour l'être humain et d'autant plus pour des représentants de la résistance comme eux. Il avait supposé que c'était quelque chose d'évident pour la jeune femme qui a, d'après ses dires et celle de la petite, parcouru des centaines de kilomètres. Il soupire.

« Maka, viens-là. » Elle s'avance vers lui en surveillant Black Star du coin de l'œil. Il faut dire qu'il a l'air un peu à cran et qu'il pourrait réagir assez vite s'il sent qu'elle représente un danger. Black Star est impitoyable avec ceux qu'il considère comme leurs ennemis. Cela fait de lui un excellent combattant mais il aime parfois trop se battre et se laisse emporter. Le combat contre Mifune l'a fait grandir mais il lui reste encore du chemin à parcourir. Plus particulièrement quand il est sur les nerfs comme maintenant. Kid la fouille et ne trouvant rien de dangereux, il lui fait signe de s'éloigner. Elle bascule la petite dans ses bras tout en jonglant avec ses menottes. Le fils du Shinigami suppose que c'est pour courir plus facilement. Il attrape Chrona la plaçant contre lui. Maka le regarde faire avec inquiétude.

« Je vais la prendre pour courir, ce sera plus simple. » Elle hoche la tête signifiant qu'elle comprend. Chrona commence à pleurer et Maka lui caresse les cheveux. Kid recule un peu mal à l'aise par sa proximité. La prisonnière le remarque et s'éloigne un peu. Elle s'adresse à Chrona avec un sourire.

« Ça va Chrona, tout va bien. On se retrouve quand on sera dans la forêt de l'autre côté. Sois sage et obéit à Monsieur Death. » La petite secoue la tête avec une grimace. « Et, tiens Monsieur Death par le cou pour ne pas tomber. Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. » La petite s'arrête et finit par agripper Kid par le cou. Il décide de la rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu la retrouveras une fois de l'autre côté. » Elle se redresse dans les bras du futur Shinigami.

« Promis ? » Il reste quelques secondes silencieux face au regard inquisiteur de l'enfant. Il n'a jamais vue les yeux de Chrona d'aussi près. Elle a toujours eu le regard fuyant. Il finit par sourire.

« Promis. » Elle se tourne vers sa gardienne.

« Maka ? »

« Il ne ment pas. » Elle hoche la tête à priori satisfaite par sa réponse. Kid dévisage sa prisonnière se demandant ce qui rend sa réponse si catégorique.

« Kid, on va peut-être pas passé la journée-là. On y va ? » Soul commence à s'impatienter. Kid inspire une dernière fois et donne le signal.

* * *

><p>Les mauvaises surprises ne se font pas attendre. Le sol humide rend leurs courses difficiles, leurs pieds s'enfonçant dans le sol. Il entend rapidement Tsubaki pousser un cri de surprise. Le rugissement de Black Star ne le rassure pas vraiment. Il se tourne pour voir ce qui se passe. Il ne reste que la main de Tsubaki qui dépasse du sol. Maka la tient fermement à plat ventre contre la terre humide. Elle tente maladroitement de ne pas glisser emporter par le poids de l'arme ninja mais sans grand succès. Black Star qui fermait la marche les rejoint à pleine vitesse pour aider son arme. Il est bientôt épaulé par Liz et Soul. Ils la tirent hors du trou en prenant garde à ne pas l'agrandir plus. Kid se rapproche d'eux observant les filles. Elles sont l'une et l'autre couverte de boue mais par chance, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Une fois, qu'elle a récupéré, Tsubaki se tourne vers lui.<p>

« Pour ce que j'ai pu voir, le sol est un vrai gruyère. Je suppose qu'avec la pluie, là où c'est le plus fin, ça devient particulièrement instable. » Kid soupire, cette traversée s'annonce vraiment compliquée. Black Star observe la plaine autoure de lui avec attention.

« Je crois que je sens où c'est dangereux, si vous me suivez avec attention, on devrait s'en sortir. » Kid affiche un sourire à demi-convaincu.

« Et bien, allons-y pour ce plan B. » Black Star prend la tête de la troupe et mène ses amis avec assurance. Après une minute à peine, Maka se rapproche de Kid. Il est surpris de voir avec quelle facilité, elle arrive à le rejoindre. Certes, ils ne vont pas très vite à cause de Liz et de Célia qui ne sont pas très rapides mais elle n'a aucun mal à accélérer.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur Death, vous savez qu'un kishin arrive droit sur nous ?. » Non, il n'est pas au courant pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'y en a pas. Il le sentirait si c'était le cas. Il fait mine de ne rien entendre et sa prisonnière n'insiste pas. Quand le keshin à forme de griffon leur fonce dessus en piqué, Kid réalise que vue la folie environnante, il est évident qu'il n''ait pas pu le sentir arriver. L'aberration, c'est qu'elle ait pu deviner sa présence. Tout le monde s'écarte pour éviter son attaque plutôt grossière. Il revient à la charge et cette fois, il se pose. Le sol s'écroule sous son poids et il reprend de l'altitude pour ne pas être entrainé par la terre qui s'effondre. Soul, Célia et Maka n'ont pas cette chance. Maka disparait rapidement sous terre. Soul trouve suffisamment d'appui pour pousser Célia et l'envoyer vers une zone plus sûr avant de disparaitre à son tour.

* * *

><p>Soul ouvre les yeux pour trouver la prisonnière au-dessus de lui qui l'appelle avec inquiétude.<p>

« Monsieur Eater, Monsieur Eater… » Il a mal à la tête. Il ferme les yeux pour tenter de calmer la douleur. Il voit le même visage penché sur lui mais cette fois, elle utilise son prénom pour attirer son attention. Il rouvre les yeux et observe la jeune femme. Elle est plus vielle que dans son rêve. Elle a les cheveux plus longs et ils tombent librement sur ses épaules. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une telle chose arrive. Il rêvait déjà d'elle avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le sanctuaire. Elle le manie dans certain rêve. Il n'aime pas lui faire face ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe. Il n'a pas osé en parler, non plus. Ni à Kid, ni à Célia, ni à Black Star. Il est déjà à la frontière de la folie et il ne veut pas être mis de côté sous prétexte qu'elle empire. Maka ose le toucher et pose doucement une main sur son front. Soul agit par instinct et il la fait basculer sur le dos, se plaçant au-dessus d'elle. Il sent de la terre tomber à nouveau sur lui et il suppose que le combat fait rage à la surface. Il la regarde avec le visage déformé par la fureur. Il se bat avec toute son âme pour contrôler sa folie intérieure, ce n'est pas pour qu'une inconnue sortie de nulle part mette tout par terre. Avant son arrivée, lorsqu'il faisait ses rêves, il se sentait plus calme au réveil, presque soulagé. Aujourd'hui, ça augmente son malaise et lui laisse un goût amèr dans la bouche.

« Qui es-tu ? » Elle le regarde avec un air effrayé. Elle ferme les yeux pour ne pas recevoir de la terre dans les yeux. « Réponds. » Il a besoin de comprendre pour rester sain d'esprit, pour continuer à avancer.

« Maa..ka. » Soul change son bras en lame et la pose sur sa gorge en prenant garde à ne pas la couper.

« Je pense que tu mens. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tromper Kid mais tu ne m'auras pas. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Elle a l'air réellement perdue.

« Tu es une sorcière. »

« Non. » Elle parait effrayée.

« Alors, expliques-moi comment tu fais. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Elle lui tient son bras du bout des doigts, visiblement inquiète par la lame posée sur sa gorge nue. Elle est légèrement écorchée par le contact avec le métal froid.

« Je te voyais avant que tu n'arrives. Pourquoi tu occupes certains de mes rêves ? » Elle arrête de bouger et plonge dans ses grands yeux rouges.

« Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne doit pas… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Non, non. » Elle commence à balancer sa tête de gauche à droite, indifférente à la plaie qui se crée au contact de la lame aiguisée. Soul change son bras surpris par le désespoir qu'il ressent dans sa voix. « Ça ne doit pas, je ne suis qu'un souvenir oublié. On ne doit pas. Il trouvera un moyen de le faire payer. Il ne faut pas. Oublier. » Elle semble réellement effrayée et répète les même mots en boucles comme une litanie. Soul comprends que quelqu'un cherchera à faire du mal mais il a du mal à saisir à qui et pourquoi.

« Quoi ? »

« Oubliez Monsieur Eater. Je n'existe pas. » Il se relève incapable de comprendre ce qui se passe. Il entend le rire de son démon au loin et il sent qu'il possède des réponses.

« SOUL ? » Il lève la tête et regarde la tête de Black Star qui apparait. « Ça va ? »

« Oui, plus ou moins. »

« On a fini avec le kishin, on vous envoie une corde. » Soul baisse les yeux vers la prisonnière. Elle a ramené ses genoux contre elle et tient sa gorge d'une main tremblante. Un maigre filet de sang coule entre ses doigts.

« Oublis ce que je viens de dire, je crois que le coup sur la tête m'a secoué. » Elle lève les yeux vers lui et le dévisage plusieurs secondes.

« Oui, Monsieur Eater. » Le soulagement dans sa voix ne lui échappe pas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	9. Chapter 9

Voici la suite de l'aventure, j'espère que ça répondra en partie à vos questions mais pas trop, il faut faire durer le suspense.

Merci à Inukag9, Geek-Naval, lovemanga et sa meilleure amie pour vos commentaires. Grâce à tous ses encouragements, j'ai presque fini le chapitre 10 !

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsubaki regarde Soul et Maka sortir de terre. Ils sont l'un et l'autre couvert de boues, tout comme le reste de l'équipe d'ailleurs. Il y a quelques coupures et égratignure mais rien d'alarmant. Célia s'approche immédiatement de Soul pour vérifier son état. Chrona s'avance vers sa gardienne qui ouvre ses bras en grand pour l'accueillir. La jeune femme la serre contre elle et Tsubaki sent que la prisonnière a autant besoin de se rassurer que de réconforter l'enfant. L'arme ninja se tourne vers Soul qui affiche une mine peu enjouée mais qui n'est pas particulièrement inhabituelle. Elle a dû mal à savoir s'il est la cause du malaise de la jeune femme blonde. Soul est doué pour cacher ses émotions et son mal-être. Cela rend la surveillance de sa folie d'autant plus compliquée et généralement, ils se rendent compte qu'il est soumis à trop de folie quand c'est déjà trop tard.

« Maka, tu es blessée. » Tsubaki se réintéresse à nouveau à elle. Elle devine du sang qui coule de sa gorge et grimace. Il doit vraiment y avoir eu confrontation entre elle et Soul. Elle se demande quel a été le sujet de discorde. Kid a également entendu l'enfant et s'approche à son tour de leur prisonnière. Il lui demande de lever le menton et de lui montrer la plaie. Elle parait hésiter un instant mais finit par obéir. Elle a une coupure très nette sur la gorge qui par chance n'a pas l'air trop profonde.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? » C'est plus une question de vérification, il est clair que Soul en est la cause.

« Une pierre m'a coupé quand je suis tombée. » Kid la regarde avec un air septique avant de se tourner vers Soul. Ce dernier est en grande conversation avec Célia et n'accorde aucune attention à la prisonnière. Tsubaki s'approche du meneur.

« Je vais la soigner. » Black Star les rejoint.

« Non, Tsubaki c'est dangereux. »

« Ça suffit Black Star, elle m'a aidé. Je vais juste bander sa plaie. » Elle ne laisse pas le choix à son meister et récupère la boîte de premier soin pour s'occuper d'elle. Maka se laisse faire sans un mot. Tsubaki est soulagée de voir que la blessure est plus impressionnante que grave.

Maka laisse Tsubaki prendre soin de sa gorge. Elle revoit la fureur de Soul. Il lui a fait peur. Elle ne s'est jamais senti menacée par Soul sain d'esprit mais cette fois-ci, il était clairement en colère et la considérait comme la source de son mal-être. Quand elle a compris qu'il lui arrivait de rêver d'elle, ça l'a effrayé. Asura veut la détruire, pas directement bien sûr, la tuer serait une fin trop douce. Maka suppose depuis longtemps qu'il aimerait la faire sombrer dans la folie. Elle devine qu'il souhaite l'avoir comme chien de garde. Si Soul se souvient et si Asura le sait, elle a peur qu'il lui fasse quelque chose. La faux démoniaque reste sensible à la folie malgré Célia à ses côtés, il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'il rejoigne Asura en tant que lieutenant. Kid donne l'ordre de reprendre la route sortant Maka de ses pensées. Elle se lève et tend ses bras vers la petite.

« Non Maka, Liz va la prendre. » Maka n'est pas tranquille. Elle préfèrerait la garder contre elle. Chrona a un effet apaisant sur elle grâce à sa naïveté enfantine. Sentir ses mains s'agripper fermement à son cou, lui redonne un rôle et un objectif à atteindre. Avec sa vengeance, c'est une des dernières choses qui lui donne envie de continuer à avancer. La fillette adoucit l'attente du face à face. Elle obéit néanmoins à Kid et laisse l'enfant à Liz. Elle se sent nue sous le regard du reste de l'équipe. Elle serre les poings, serre la mâchoire, baisse la tête et suit le mouvement sans un mot. Une fois à nouveau à couvert, le rythme ralentit, ça devient plus de la marche rapide que de la course. Maka lâche difficilement Chrona des yeux. La petite semble se faire à la situation et tient la main de Liz en avançant parmi les arbres. La prisonnière sent une vague de folie arriver derrière eux. Elle s'arrête plusieurs fois pour se retourner et sentir la sensation qui arrive sur eux. Elle se demande si Kid le sent également. Black Star s'énerve et elle se remet en route. Quelques minutes plus tard, le fils du Shinigami s'approche d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive ? » Maka le dévisage surprise, il ne s'est pas montré très intéressé par son point de vue jusque-là. Il doit sentir son hésitation car il enchaine. « Je sens quelque chose mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

« Une pluie de folie, Monsieur. » Kid fronce les sourcils. Maka le regarde analyser ses sensations. C'est comme ça qu'on apprend, elle est passée par là. Elle sent des nuages chargés de folie. Ils laissent derrière eux une pluie fine composée de folie pure. La terre se trouve alors gorgée et la nature mute pour s'adapter. Les changements les plus doux sont le changement de couleur des marguerites par exemple, pour les changements plus dangereux, certaines plantes ou animaux deviennent à leurs tours des kishins. Sans parler des humains fragiles d'esprit qui deviennent instantanément des dévoreurs. Après plusieurs secondes, Kid se réintéresse à elle.

« Tu peux me dire quoi d'autre dessus ? »

« Elle est assez importante, elle va nous bloquer une heure, je pense. Elle sera là dans 20 minutes à peu près. » Il l'observe un instant avant de hocher la tête.

« Très pratique. C'est pour ça que tu es peu attentive à rester cachée, tu sens le danger. » Maka ne dit rien et ne fait pas le moindre geste en réponse, elle a peur de faire une erreur. Kid n'attend pas de réponse de toute façon. Il se tourne vers l'équipe. « On va s'arrêter en lisière. Il faut monter une protection au-dessus de nous, la pluie arrive. » Soul fronce les sourcils s'inquiétant particulièrement car ces pluies sont un supplice pour lui. Après quelques minutes, une bâche est tendue au-dessus d'eux et chacun s'assoit dessous pour attendre la fin de l'averse. La pluie arrive rapidement. Ils entendent d'abord le bruit des gouttes avant de voir un voile noire couvrir le paysage. Maka se tourne vers Kid.

« Monsieur Death ? » Kid est plongé dans un dossier. Il répond avec un air absent.

« Mmmh ? »

« Je peux aller sous la pluie ? » Kid marque une pause avant de lever les yeux vers elle. Elle fixe la pluie avec un air lointain.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Me soigner. » Il hésite un long moment avant de soupirer.

« Comme tu veux mais viens-là avant.» Il lui retire les chaînes. Maka sent le regard curieux de Kid et agressif de Black Star qui la suivent des yeux. « Je pense qu'on va arrêter d'utiliser ça. » Elle observe ses poignets sans un mot. Avec des gestes lents, elle finit par avancer sans crainte sous les gouttes de folie. Elle s'éloigne de quelques mètres et offre son visage à la pluie, elle entre-ouvre la bouche avalant de la folie pure. Elle sent immédiatement son sang s'agiter. Elle sépare son corps de son esprit. Son corps plonge dans la folie, s'habillant de sa longue robe noire. De l'autre, elle garde la tête froide repoussant sans mal la folie qui cherche à envahir son esprit. Elle sent sa plaie se refermer. Un cri la ramène dans le monde réel. Son âme se réactive complètement, purifiant la pluie de folie qui entre en contact avec son corps et changeant sa tenue. Elle se tourne vers l'arbre en grognant. Célia grimace. Soul serre son bras de toutes ses forces. Chrona a également du mal à garder son calme. La prisonnière soupire et s'avance vers l'abri. Elle frôle légèrement Soul qui se calme instantanément. Elle s'assoit ensuite contre un tronc et Chrona vient chercher du réconfort contre elle. La petite reprend le dessus en quelques secondes. Une fois apaisée, elle s'intéresse à sa gorge et commence à enlever le bandage de sa gardienne. Maka la laisse faire sans rien dire, l'exercice l'ayant fatiguée. La petite fait la moue.

« Ce n'est pas tout soigné. »

« Non, le cris m'a déconcentré. Ça ne saigne plus, c'est le principal. » Chrona observe avec attention la blessure et finit par sourire.

« On dirait un deuxième sourire. » Maka rit à sa réflexion.

« Bon, il pleut. Donc … ? » La petite tape dans ses mains.

« Donc, tu dors et je me tiens tranquille. » Maka lui met les cheveux en bataille en souriant. Elle se met en boule à même le sol et s'endort rapidement. Chrona se place contre son ventre et sort son cahier. Kid la regarde faire avec un air perplexe. Ce qu'elle vient de faire et tout simplement impossible. On ne boit pas de la folie en s'en sortant indemne et on ne reprend certainement pas le dessus grâce à un cri d'enfant, pour purifier deux personnes et ensuite faire la sieste. La situation est surréaliste. Kid regarde la petite.

« Chrona, Maka fait souvent la sieste ? »

« Que quand il pleut. »

« Pourquoi quand il pleut ? »

« Maka dit que c'est bien parce que les sorcières ont peur de la folie, les Kishins préfèrent avaler beaucoup de folie que de chasser et les méchants ne sortent pas. Maka dit que c'est le moment le plus sûr. » Kid réfléchit un moment. C'est loin d'être idiot comme vision des choses. Il se tourne vers Soul. Il semble un peu perdu. Il observe ses mains et attrape et relâche plusieurs fois le bras de sa meister.

« Soul ? »

« Je ne ressens plus la folie. Elle m'a à peine frôlé. Qu'est-ce que qu'elle a fait ? »

« La même chose que pour Chrona, elle t'a purifié. »

« Mais, Célia fait la même chose. »

« Plus ou moins. Enfin, que ceux qui veulent dormir ne se gênent pas, c'est le moment. Il nous faudra plusieurs heures pour rejoindre la ville et se reposer réellement. » Personne ne tente de dormir, ils regardent simplement la pluie tombée au son de Chrona qui chantonne, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives. Kid vérifie les affaires en grognant régulièrement. Il n'y aura pas grand-chose de récupérable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée à tous et à bientôt.


	10. Chapter 10

Cette fois on se plonge plus du côté de Black Star. J'espère que tu trouveras quelques réponses Oh-Eden mais il y en aura plus dans le prochain chapitre ! Chaussange, je commence à me demander si tu ne fais pas de la télépathie !

Merci à Oh-Eden, Chaussange, Geek Naval et Inugak9 pour leurs encouragements

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Black Star regarde la ville avec soulagement, ils vont enfin être en pays civilisé. Il regarde avec attention les toits pour savoir à quel taux de folie sont soumis les habitants. Vue la récente pluie, il n'est pas surpris d'y distinguer de la mousse noire qui doit ronger les tuiles des habitations et provoquer des fuites de folie dans certains appartements. Il y a également quelques oiseaux qui ne sont pas sains notamment des corbeaux. Ils sont aussi gros que des cigognes et possèdent une silhouette indéfinie. Leurs ailes changent de forment en fonction du vent qui s'éveille. Il en compte une douzaine à vue de nez. Il soupire, cette ville deviendra fantôme dans moins de six mois vue la situation.

A peine ont-ils traversé les portes de la ville que Black Star sent la tension monter chez la prisonnière. Il ne la lâche quasiment jamais du regard et plus particulièrement depuis que Kid lui a retiré ses menottes. Il ne comprend pas que le futur Shinigami baisse sa garde, il y a quelque chose de louche chez cette fille, il n'en démord pas. Chrona, qui jusque-là était sage dans les bras de Tsubaki, devient aussi nerveuse que sa gardienne et il la voit la chercher du regard. Il se tourne vers Kid et constate qu'il les observe également. Il parait réfléchir à la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Un inconnu s'approche d'eux et sans avertissement pointe un fusil sur la prisonnière. Cette dernière se tasse sur elle-même prête à se réagir. Kid se place sans difficulté entre l'arme et la cible. Il élève un peu la voix pour couvrir les gémissements de Chrona.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Il faut la tuer. » Le ton est catégorique. Kid se tourne vers la prisonnière avec un air interrogateur. Black Star sent qu'elle n'est absolument pas surprise par l'accueille qui lui est réservé. Le nouveau Shinigami se réintéresse à l'homme armé. Il ne donne pourtant pas l'impression d'être violent par nature, plutôt un bon père de famille.

« Pourquoi ? » Il parait désarçonné par la question.

« Parce qu… il le faut. »

« Qu'a-t-elle fait ? »

« Là, n'est pas la question, elle doit mourir. » Kid s'adresse à la prisonnière sans quitter l'homme armé des yeux.

« Maka, expliques-moi. »

« C'est toujours ainsi, ils sont toujours très méfiants à mon égard. Surtout après le passage de la pluie. » Kid hoche la tête. Black Star n'aime pas sa réponse. Ce n'est pas clair. Il grogne et sent une main sur son bras. Il se tourne pour faire face à son arme. Il sent la tension s'alléger dans ses épaules. Elle murmure à son oreille.

« Doucement, elle n'a rien fait. » Il soupire, elle lui répète la même chose inlassablement et il sait qu'elle a raison. Il a conscience que son comportement est excessif mais son corps agit de lui-même. Il a une confiance absolue en son instinct qui lui a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Une confiance similaire à celle qu'il accorde à Tsubaki. Cela ne fait d'ailleurs qu'augmenter son trouble puisque son arme et son instinct ne sont pas d'accord sur la question. Il soupire, sa priorité c'est sa sécurité. Il détourne les yeux de Kid qui négocie la baisse de l'arme de l'inconnu. Célia prise d'une illumination rabat la capuche sur le visage de la prisonnière et ça a l'air de faciliter la discussion. Black Star se tourne vers Tsubaki qui lui sourit avec douceur, comme d'habitude. Elle murmure à nouveau.

« Tu veux bien la prendre un peu. Elle commence à devenir lourde. » Black Star regarde l'enfant dans les bras de son arme avec scepticisme. Cette dernière fixe le fusil avec une peur visible sur son visage. Il soupire à nouveau avant de tendre les bras vers l'enfant. L'arme est à présent baissée et Chrona décide de faire face à son nouveau porteur. Elle plonge ses yeux lavande dans ceux de Black Star. Tout comme le reste de l'équipe, il est surpris de voir un regard si franc chez elle. Elle a toujours été si fuyante dans le passé. Elle parait plongée dans une profonde observation du ninja.

« Il y a un problème ? » Il grogne intérieurement, se trouvant un peu plus revêche que ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu as les cheveux bleus. » Tsubaki se met à pouffer de rire. La petite se dresse dans les bras de Black Star qui ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle commence à plonger ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure du ninja. Elle glousse en appuyant sur les pointes et en les regardant se redresser sur le crâne de son porteur. Le ninja jette un regard noir à Soul qui semble visiblement se concentrer de toute ses forces de ne pas rire mais sans grand succès. Kid donne une tape dans son dos.

« Je ne voudrais pas te déranger Black Star mais ce serait une bonne idée qu'on trouve un hôtel pour prendre une bonne douche et se redonner un air humain. Tu joueras plus tard.»

« Chrona, t'as entendu le chef ? Assis-toi. »

« Je peux aller avec Maka ? Je serais sage. » Kid lui ébouriffe les cheveux au passage.

« A l'hôtel, Chrona, et Maka, gardes ta capuche. » Il observe le paysage autour de lui avant de prendre une direction au hasard. « Au fait, Célia. Pourquoi tu l'as baissé ? »

« Il me semblait qu'elle est arrivée comme ça au sanctuaire. Je commence à la connaitre et je me doutais qu'elle ne faisait pas ça pour rien. En plus, elle a eu le réflexe de le faire plusieurs fois jusque-là mais Black Star la lui a enlevé à chaque fois. » Kid fronce les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Black Star qui bataille avec la petite.

« Ça te déranges qu'elle mette la capuche ? »

« J'ai besoin de voir ses yeux. » Il parle dans sa barbe et Kid n'insiste pas. Il prend la tête de la marche, Soul la fermant. Maka fait attention de rester dans le milieu et exceptionnellement marche de front avec Black Star. Ce dernier observe chacun de ses gestes tentant de détecter une menace. Elle fait de grand sourire à Chrona qui glousse à nouveau.

« Cachée. »

« Oui, on va dire ça. »

« On repart quand que toute les deux. Je veux voir les montagnes encore. »

« Pas pour le moment. Il va falloir être patiente. » Black Star retient son souffle quand la main s'approche pour ébouriffer la fillette. La prisonnière semble sentir son malaise et retire précipitamment sa main. Chrona prend un air bougon en se recoiffant.

« Pourquoi vous faites tout le temps ça ? Je aime pas. » Maka sourit visiblement amusée par les réflexions de l'enfant. Kid les sort de leur confrontation et ressortant de l'hôtel qu'il vient de choisir.

« Bon, on devrait avoir assez de place, ici. Célia et Soul…. » Il lance une clé que rattrape Soul. « Liz et Patty…. » Il lance une nouvelle clé avant d'en envoyer une dernière en direction de Tsubaki. «… Tsubaki et Black Star et je prendrais la dernière chambre avec Maka et Chrona. Elles sont toutes côtes à côtes donc s'il y a un problème n'hésitez pas à taper sur les murs ou à hurler. » Liz se met à rire.

« Je suis sûre que nos voisins vont adorer. »

« Si on était là pour leur faire plaisir ça se saurait. Black Star, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour faire un rapport d'activité à Stein pour mettre à jour nos bases. » Le ninja sait qu'il est une sorte de GPS vivant et qu'il sera le plus précis pour exécutée cette tâche. « Soul et Célia, j'aimerais que vous vous promeniez en ville pour glaner ce que vous pourrez comme informations. Liz et Patty… » Les filles trépignent par anticipation. « … trouver des tenues de rechange, la boue s'est infiltrée partout et on a autre chose à faire que tout laver. Tsubaki sauvera ce qu'elle pourra avec l'aide de Maka. Vous prendrez également de quoi soigner les écorchures qu'on a. » Elles sautent sur place visiblement ravies de faire les magasins.

Une fois les affaires rassemblées dans la salle de bain de la chambre de Kid pour permettre le tri, chacun exécute ses ordres. Black Star s'installe au bureau et place une grande carte devant lui pendant que Kid nettoie le miroir qu'ils utilisent pour contacter le sanctuaire. Le ninja ne peut pas voir Tsubaki qui commence à vider les sacs dans la baignoire et il en profite pour observer Maka qui vide le sac de l'enfant. Comme La petite est restée assez éloignée des combats, ses affaires sont en meilleurs états que les leurs. Il regarde la prisonnière lui donner des feuilles et un tas de crayons de couleurs. Chrona a récupéré un des oreillers pour le mettre sur sa chaise. Elle tente maladroitement de monter et Kid l'installe en calant son miroir sous son bras. Il échange quelques mots avec Maka qui hoche la tête en réponse avant de le rejoindre au bureau. Kid inspire profondément.

« C'est parti ? »

« Ouai. »

* * *

><p>Kid soupire face aux documents écrits en symbole sorcier. C'est officiel, il bloque et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Stein lui a dit qu'il a absolument besoin de la traduction pour avancer sur ses propres recherches. Il se tourne vers ses colocataires. Maka est assise sur le bord du lit et caresse les cheveux de la fillette en fredonnant. Sentant le regard sur elle, elle relève la tête.<p>

« Je vous empêches de vous concentrer ? »

« Non pas vraiment, je suis bloqué donc je cherche une illumination. » Elle sourit en réponse. Liz lui a pris des ballerines plates, un short, des collants et un sweat à capuche. Elle semble à l'aise dans sa nouvelle tenue.

« Je peux m'approcher ? » Il la regarde surpris.

« Oui, tu penses y comprendre quelque chose ? »

« Rien ne coûte d'essayer. » Kid tourne ses propres traductions pour voir ce qu'elle vaut réellement. Elle évolue toujours avec des gestes très lents, une habitude prise en présence de Black Star. Elle se penche sur les parchemins et les regarde avec attention. Elle prend des feuilles vierges et commence à les noircir sans un regard pour Kid. Il est surpris par la précision de son travail. Un détail lui revient en mémoire.

« C'est vrai qu'il y avait des journaux sorciers dans tes affaires. Où as-tu appris à le lire ? » Maka lui sourit avec douceur.

« Certaines villes à présent n'utilise que cette écriture, ça force à prendre l'habitude. » Kid sent qu'à nouveau ce n'est qu'une partie de la vérité. Juste la lecture de quelques panneaux et de journaux sorciers ne permet pas d'atteindre un tel niveau d'expertise. Il hésite un instant à la renvoyer vers son lit mais renonce en se rappelant avec quelle insistance Stein lui a demandé la traduction. Il envisage de l'enchainer à nouveau mais il sait que cela ne permettra pas de menotter son savoir. Il soupire et tente de se persuader qu'elle pourra leur être utile. Il peut compter sur Black Star pour éviter un coup de poignard dans le dos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

**Edit : corrections suite aux remarques de Oh-Eden (orthographe et réflexion sur Black Star à la fin)**

Voici la suite et quelques éclaircissements en prime.

Merci à Chaussange et à Inukag9 pour vos encouragements.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul est assis dans son fauteuil à l'intérieur de son âme. Il regarde avec les yeux vides les tableaux entièrement noirs sur les murs. Il écoute avec la mâchoire et les poings serrés le Jazz qui s'élève du gramophone. Il essaye de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées mais sans grand succès. En temps normal, le son du disque l'apaise un peu et l'aide à y voir plus clair mais pas aujourd'hui. Il revoit le visage effrayé de la prisonnière et le sang qui coule de sa gorge tailladée.

Lorsqu'il entend des bruits de pas, il n'a pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir à qui ils appartiennent. Rapidement, des claquements de doigts s'y joignent. Quand Soul le sent suffisamment près, il se jette sur lui sans préavis. Il le plaque contre le mur collant sa lame contre sa gorge. Contrairement à la prisonnière, cette fois-ci, il se fiche de lui faire du mal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? C'est toi qui me met ses images dans la tête ?» Le démon affiche un regard goguenard, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu si énervé et ça lui plait. En le poussant un peu à bout, il devrait même regagner un peu de l'influence qu'il vient de perdre à cause de cette peste. Il n'a distingué qu'une ombre, juste un bref instant. Cela a quand même suffit pour que ce maudit bouquin prenne de l'élan et s'écrase sur son crâne. Il a rapidement fait le raprochement.

« Des souvenirs oubliés. » Soul grogne, la prisonnière a dit à peu près la même chose. Il se demande s'ils ne sont pas de mèches pour le faire sombrer dans la folie. Si c'est le cas, ils s'y prennent bien.

« Quels souvenirs ? De quoi vous parlez. »

« Ceux que tu combles avec de jolie histoire. Niark, niark, niark. C'est amusant de vous voir essayer de vous en persuader. » Soul est perdu. Quels souvenirs ? Les images d'elle seraient des souvenirs ? Ce n'est pas possible, il le fait marcher. Ils se sont alliés pour lui faire perdre sa santé mentale. Il repense à l'instant où elle a pris le dessus sur le démon sous la pluie.

« Comment elle a fait pour te faire taire si facilement ? Vous avez fait un marché ? »

« Elle a d'autres techniques que ta douce Célia. » Il se frotte le crâne en grimaçant mais Soul ne comprend pas ce qu'il sous-entend. Cela l'énerve. Le démon se sent frustré, bien qu'il sente la tension monter dans la faux démoniaque, il sait qu'il ne baissera pas les armes et qu'il ne lui donnera pas le contrôle de son âme. Il va partir pour le moment, ça vaut mieux. Avec un peu de chance, cela amplifiera le chaos présent dans son âme.

« De quoi tu parles ? Vous vous connaissez ? Reviens. Reviens. » Soul le voit s'effacer et devenir poussière entre ses doigts. « Traitre, reviens. » Il tombe à genoux frappant le sol rageusement. Est-ce qu'elle possède les réponses aux trous de mémoire qui les touchent ? Il y a certain moment dans le passé des combattants de Shibusen qui ne sont pas clairs. Il est Death-Scythe mais il ne se souvient pas exactement comment il en est arrivé là et personne ne semble avoir plus de réponse. Ils savent qu'il a mangé l'âme d'Arachné mais pas comment il en est venu à bout. De même, il sait qu'il protégeait quelqu'un ou quelque chose quand il a eu sa cicatrice mais il ne se souvient pas clairement de la scène. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il n'a aucune animosité envers Chrona, il ne lui en veut pas. Il soupire mais finit par quitter la pièce pour s'endormir réellement dans la réalité.

Il se réveille de mauvaise humeur, son sommeil n'a pas été des plus tranquilles. Maka est réapparu dans ses rêves les teintants de culpabilité et de malaise. Célia décide de prendre les choses en main pour lui redonner le sourire et Soul se laisse faire sans vraiment réussir à chasser complètement les vestiges de son mal-être. Toutefois, les mains de la jeune femme se promenant sur lui arrivent à les faire passer en second plan.

* * *

><p>Maka regarde Kid grommeler en regardant la carte. La mission arrive à son terme et ils vont devoir rentrer dans une ou deux semaines tout au plus. Elle suit docilement l'équipe, l'absence de menottes l'a ragaillardie. En une semaine d'absence, les marques qu'elles ont laissées sur son poignet commencent à disparaitre. Elle ressent une pluie de folie et se tourne vers Kid qui semble humer l'air.<p>

« Maka, il y a une pluie qui arrive n'est-ce pas ? » Elle hoche la tête. Kid a rapidement appris à lire les signes dans son nouvel environnement. Il ne lui a fallu qu'une semaine là où il lui a fallu plusieurs mois pour apprivoiser ces mêmes signes. Elle n'est pourtant pas surprise, c'est là, la toute la puissance du Shinigami actuel. Elle se souvient de la difficulté qu'elle a eu à les comprendre dans les profondeurs de la folie. Elle se camouflait dans les no man's land les plus sombres pour travailler avec insistance sa lecture d'âme et sa résistance. Elle a amélioré ses capacités petit à petit parfois douloureusement mais toujours avec le même objectif. Protéger Chrona et faire en sorte qu'Asura regrette de l'avoir laissé en vie. Dans l'ombre de la démence la plus profonde, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas repérée par les représentants de la folie sur terre, elle n'était pas non plus importunée par les Hommes qui semblaient lui vouer une haine féroce. La seule chose qui adoucissait leur colère, c'est la capuche qui lui mangeait le visage comme l'a si justement deviné Célia. Maka sourit en songeant à la nouvelle meister de Soul. Elle apprécie de plus en plus la jeune femme et la douceur qu'elle dégage.

La pluie arrive alors que la bâche est tendue depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Soul semble garder le pouvoir sur sa folie et Célia le tempère sans peine. Maka suppose que le démon n'est pas emballé à l'idée de se prendre un autre Maka-shop. Elle s'allonge pour faire sa sieste habituelle, Chrona blottit contre elle. L'absence de l'enfant la réveillerait instantanément tous ses sens en alerte. Elle aime le bruit de la pluie qui tombe, elle trouve ce son apaisant et rassurant. Elle sait que personne ne viendra par ce temps, comme si ces gouttes formaient une carapace de protection autour d'eux. Les hommes savent que la pluie est dangereuse pour eux, les kishins avalent chaque goutte qui tombe à leur portée. Les sorcières profitent de l'augmentation de la folie pour améliorer leur pouvoir. Elles font néanmoins attention de ne pas se laisser griser par ce dernier. Si la démence prend possession de leurs âmes, elles n'auront plus d'identité propre. Elles seront seulement guider par les pulsions d'Asura, devenant ainsi de simple pantin. Elles cherchent la puissance avec un sentiment d'effroi qui ne les quitte pas.

La pluie s'arrête et l'équipe se remet en route, Black Star ne la quittant toujours pas du regard, inquiet pour la sécurité des siens. Au fur et à mesure des jours qui passent, Maka finit par trouver cet intérêt réconfortant. Il est le seul à s'intéresser réellement à elle et cela réjouit la jeune femme dans un certain sens. Les autres ne lui adressent pas ou peu la parole et évite de la regarder. Ça lui donne l'impression d'exister. Chrona serre la main de sa gardienne et Maka lui rend un sourire réconfortant.

* * *

><p>Kid soupire à nouveau. Il n'a pas envie de rentrer, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Il a dû mal à se l'avouer mais tant de responsabilité lui font un peu peur même s'il sait qu'il n'aura pas le choix à la fin. Il sait qu'il pourra faire confiance à Liz et Patty pour le soutenir mais rien n'y fait, il a le sentiment d'être seul face à un être trop puissant pour eux. Il n'est pas sûr de lui et il a conscience que c'est une faiblesse pour un meneur. Il se souvient de combat où la folie était devenu un alliée et non plus seulement un ennemi. Il lui est arrivé de l'utiliser mais jamais poussé à ce point. Il ne se souvient plus comment ils ont réussi à la maitriser avec autant d'efficacité. Les blancs présents dans sa mémoire le perturbent toujours autant, malgré le temps qui passe. Il ne comprend pas ce qui a réussi à effacer une partie de ses souvenirs. Il est quand même Shinigami, ça ne devrait pas être possible. L'équipe se donne des explications simplistes pour les combler mais cela ne les convaincs pas complètement. Il a souvent l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, quelque chose d'important.<p>

Il observe l'équipe en question. Ils commencent à fatiguer et Kid a le sentiment qu'il serait sage d'arrêter cette mission assez rapidement. Il leurs fait faire une pause. Hormis Maka qui a fait la sieste, les autres semblent plutôt fatigués. Il est de plus en plus intrigué par la prisonnière qui semble complètement à l'aise dans ce monde qui sombre dans la folie. Il est partagé entre la méfiance et l'admiration. Elle lui est du grande aide pour les traduction mais cela l'embête de lui donner un tel accès au savoir de Shibusen. Le reste de l'équipe n'a plus la fougue des débuts et même si personne ne le lui a clairement dit, il sait que leurs lits et le confort du sanctuaire leurs manquent. Cela fait pourtant que deux semaines qu'ils sont dehors mais ça les usent plus vite que ce que ça ne devrait dans cet environnement de folie. Maka tourne brutalement la tête et Kid suit son exemple. Il grogne, la pause sera de courte durée finalement.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	12. Chapter 12

Voici un nouveau un chapitre.

Merci à Oh-Eden, Inukag9, Rufus et Awase pour vos encouragements.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kid serre les dents. Il n'a jamais aimé être confronté à une sorcière. Elle ne prenne plus la peine de cacher leurs âmes, les guerriers de Shibusen ne sont plus un danger pour elles, mais elle reste un réel problème. C'est souvent un coup de poker. On ne connait pas à l'avance les cartes que possèdent son adversaire et pourtant, il faut miser pour avoir une chance de gagner. Pour ne rien arranger, il n'est pas possible de se coucher même si la partie s'annonce perdue d'avance. Il tente d'analyser son âme mais sans gros succès. Il grogne d'avance au combat qui ne tardera pas à avoir lieux.

« En formation. » L'équipe ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, ils se relèvent tous rapidement pour se mettre en position tout en jetant leurs sacs dans un coin. Liz, Patty et Tsubaki prennent leurs forment d'arme pour atterrir dans les mains de leurs meisters. Soul se place devant Célia avec un regard agressif. Black Star et lui interpellent Kid d'une même voix.

« Quels sont les ordres ? »

« Je ne sais pas si elle nous a repéré. »

« Non, elle ne sait pas que nous sommes, là. » Kid observe rapidement Maka qui a pris Chrona dans ses bras et semble patiemment attendre la suite comme si rien de grave n'allait leur tomber dessus. Il secoue la tête sachant qu'il n'a pas le temps de se faire ce genre de réflexion.

« Soul, tu protèges Célia, Maka et Chrona. Si on bénéficie de l'effet de surprise, Black Star et moi, on devrait être plus que suffisant. » Ils hochent la tête pendant que Maka s'approche de Soul. Kid tire sans prévenir en l'air. Ils entendent un cri qui prouve qu'il a fait mouche. Black Star n'a pas besoin de deuxième signal. Il s'aide de Tsubaki pour prendre son envol et achever la sorcière sans lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir. Le reste de l'équipe ne peut pas voir le combat aérien qui ne dure qu'un instant mais ils assistent à l'atterrissage sans douceur de la sorcière qui laisse une emprunte dans la terre meuble. Rapidement une âme s'élève à la place du corps de leur ennemi.

Maka les a regardés combattre avec intérêt. Elle n'a pas vraiment pu assister à une réelle confrontation et elle peut juger de l'évolution de leurs techniques respectives. Elle est surprise par ses conclusions. Individuellement, ils ont énormément progressé pour atteindre un niveau que peu de combattant de Shibusen ont pu ne serait-ce que frôler. Elle a senti le pouvoir divin qui coule dans le sang de Kid. Elle a également discerné le pouvoir de Black Star qui allie instinct et travail au point d'atteindre un niveau inhumain. Elle est surprise de voir que la synchronisation d'âme ne donne pas plus de résultat. On est normalement plus fort à deux mais pas là. Elle suppose qu'ils ont tellement travaillé ensemble qu'elle en devient presque superflu, elle ne leur apporte pas grand-chose de plus. Liz, Patty et Tsubaki ont repris forme humaine et elles finissent la discussion qu'elles avaient entamée avant l'incident.

Toutes à ses réflexions, Maka tarde à sentir l'âme qui s'approche d'eux. Elle s'élance vers les sacs pour attraper une arme. Bien qu'ils aient pris soin de changer les couteaux de place chaque jour, cela ne l'a pas empêché de les repérer chaque matin en cas de besoin. Comme maintenant par exemple. Elle dépose Chrona sur le sol pour prendre le sac que porte normalement Soul. Elle cherche frénétiquement l'arme en sentant les regards du reste de l'équipe qui commencent à se porter sur elle. Kid ne sent pas encore l'âme, elle se confond trop avec la folie de l'air ambiant, Maka sait que ses actions sont suspicieuses à leurs yeux et qu'elle doit agir vite. Elle sort le couteau et plonge les yeux dans ceux lavande de l'enfant.

« Tu te caches, tu tiens bien fort la bague et tu ne sors que lorsque quelqu'un que tu connais t'appelle. » Black Star réagit derrière elles pendant que Chrona la dévisage avec un air terrorisé.

« Laisses se couteau si tu ne veux pas mourir plus vite que prévu. » Il est menaçant. Sa voix glaciale donne des frissons à Maka.

« Vas-y Chrona, maintenant. » La petite file parmi les arbres en pleurant. Kid et Tsubaki s'apprêtent à lui courir après en l'appelant mais ils s'arrêtent nets quand une silhouette sombre semble pousser au milieu d'eux. Maka n'hésite pas et lance le couteau qu'elle a à la main avant d'en attraper deux autres et de se mettre en position de combat. La folie à l'état liquide coule sur le sol laissant à la place de l'ombre, Asura. Il attrape sans mal le couteau que lui a lancé Maka. L'équipe est tétanisée et n'ose pas bouger un doigt, choquée face au nouveau venu. Soul tient sa poitrine visiblement mal à l'aise face à lui. Asura regarde la lame de couteau avec un air amusé.

« Allons, allons mon chaton. Tu devrais être plus heureuse de me revoir. » Maka ne dit rien prête à parer les coups. L'incarnation de la folie observe les compagnons de voyage de sa proie. « Il n'y a pas la petite. Bah, c'est une question de minutes avant que je ne la trouve. J'ai faim et je ne dirais pas non à un peu de folie de cette qualité. » Maka tente de faire tourner ses méninges pour trouver une solution mais pour le moment rien ne vient. Maka sent la fureur l'envahir et elle a besoin de toute sa maitrise pour ne pas lui foncer dessus aveuglement. Elle sait que ça n'apportera rien de bon. Elle ne comprend pas le manque de réaction des Spartois, ce n'est pas avec un couteau qu'elle arrivera à faire quoi que ce soit. Il reprend visiblement amusé par la situation. « Tu es maso. » Il s'intéresse à nouveau plus particulièrement à elle. « Je suis sûre que certaines blessures t'ont été infligés par eux. Peut-être cette jolie marque à ton cou. » Il sourit devant son absence de réponse. « Si tu veux souffrir à ce point, il suffit de demander. Je vais t'aider.» Maka sent du mouvement autour d'elle est instinctivement, elle s'écarte. Là, où elle se tenait quelques secondes avant des bandes de tissus se referment sur le vide. « Tu sens ça aussi. » Il a un regard gourmand. « Ta folie doit être intéressante à voir. Je suis sûr que tu feras un bon chien de garde pour le maitre. » Maka grogne. Kid tire sans sommation dans l'estomac d'Asura. La jeune femme est soulagée de le voir enfin agir, dans le cas contraire, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Le maitre de la démence jette un regard dédaigneux au fils du Shinigami permettant du même coup à l'équipe de voir son ventre se soigner instantanément. « Raaaah, toujours aussi impatient. Tu parles d'un Dieu. » Black Star utilise Tsubaki pour la frapper avec la puissance de la folie. Il n'arrive même pas à atteindre Asura qui utilise les bandes pour l'envoyer violement contre un arbre. Il reste assis visiblement touché à la tête. « Et lui, impulsif. Je vais prendre plaisir à tuer tout le monde. Ça va être divertissant. » Il se met à rire avec démence. Maka sent la terreur de l'équipe mais ne les comprend pas réellement. Tout d'un coup la vérité lui fait l'effet d'une gifle. Ils ne se souviennent pas suffisamment de la première confrontation pour comprendre qui ils ont en face d'eux. .

« Ce n'est pas Asura. C'est une sorcière. » Black Star se relève difficilement aidé par Tsubaki qui jette des regards nerveux à Asura. Le ninja prend quand même la peine d'interpeller leur prisonnière.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas Asura. Elle est plus mortelle. Elle a laissé Asura prendre le contrôle pour gagner de la puissance. Ce n'est qu'une sorcière. » La réflexion de Maka semble énerver le double d'Asura. La sorcière envoie violement ses bandes en direction de la jeune femme qui décolle de plusieurs mètre et atterri encore plus violement que Black Star contre les troncs d'arbre. « Je n'aime pas ça. Tu oses me rabaisser. Tu connais pourtant ma puissance. » Maka tente maladroitement de se relever mais reste bloquée à quatre pattes et crache du sang sur le sol. Kid se place entre elle et le double d'Asura. L'explication de Maka lui a fait une décharge électrique. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il en est mais de toute façon, sorcière ou pas, Asura ou pas, le rôle des guerriers de Shibusen, c'est d'en venir à bout de façon méthodique.

« Au rapport. » Black Star se redresse attrapant Tsubaki qui se change en arme. Célia attrape Soul de son côté avec des gestes hésitants.

« Black Star, prêt. »

« Célia, prête. »

« Black Star attaque de front, je te couvre. Célia, tu restes en retrait pour le moment mais tiens-toi prête et prépare la lame tranche-démon. » La meister acquiesce et commence à se concentrer. La création de la lame prend toujours un peu de temps. Black Star fonce directement vers le double d'Asura sans autre forme de procès. Ce dernier tente de l'arrêter avec les bandes mais Kid les coupe au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approche de son ami avec des tirs précis. Le ninja arrive à pleine vitesse sur le double d'Asura et le frappe à pleine puissance. La sorcière recule de quelques mètres face à la violence de l'impact. La copie du seigneur de la folie fait une grimace mais se redresse rapidement en s'étirant, prête à reprendre le combat. Black Star repart à l'attaque et la touche à nouveau la faisant de nouveau reculer. Pendant que Kid et Black Star prennent le dessus sur la bataille, Maka se remet péniblement debout. Elle porte des traces de coups visibles à travers son sweat à présent déchiré. Elle prend appuie sur le tronc d'arbre qui lui a causé ses blessures. Elle observe sans difficulté le combat malgré Célia qui se tient devant elle avec la lame tranche-démon tremblotante dans ses mains. La meister semble avoir des difficultés à la créer et à la garder physiquement stable. Maka voit avec soulagement que pour le moment, Kid et Black Star arrivent à tenir tête et à gagner du terrain. Le double d'Asura semble se faire la même réflexion et il commence à prendre de la hauteur pour être hors d'atteinte. Kid sort Belzébuth pour le suivre mais il ne s'est pas élevé de quelques mètres qu'Asura envoie une bande dans sa direction déséquilibrant le jeune Shinigami. Le skate bord continu tout droit sans son conducteur et se fracasse à son tour sur un tronc. Kid atterri sur ses pieds en insultant le double d'Asura. Black Star prend le relais prenant d'abord appuie sur les arbres, puis grâce à Tsubaki. La sorcière fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour l'empêcher de monter en hauteur. Elle coupe méthodiquement le fil que Black Star crée pour faire face à sa cible. La manœuvre a l'avantage d'occuper suffisamment le double Asura pour qu'il ne s'intéresse à rien d'autre. Maka laisse tomber ses couteaux sur le sol, consciente qu'ils ne lui serviront pas à grand-chose dans cette situation. Elle pose sa main sur l'épaule de Célia.

« Elle va partir mais cette fois-ci, je ne la laisserais pas faire. » La voix de Soul résonne. Célia et Maka sentent l'agacement qu'il éprouve de ne pouvoir rien faire pour les aider.

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, tu es dans un sale état et elle est à 20 mètre de hauteur. Et, j'aimerais bien savoir avec quoi tu comptes l'arrêter. » Maka soupire avant de baisser les yeux et de lui répondre d'une petite voix.

« Pardon. » Elle prend Soul des mains de Célia qui la regarde faire sans y croire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	13. Chapter 13

Voici la suite. Petite réflexion suite au commentaire de Elrond 76. Je me base sur le manga qui va beaucoup plus loin que l'anime. Surtout au niveau des techniques de combats pour Black Star. Beaucoup d'entre-elles sont très visuelles donc c'est assez compliqué de les décrire. Je ne peux qu'encourager les gens qui n'ont vu que l'anime à s'intéresser au manga. Il vaut vraiment le détour !

Merci à Elrond 76, Chaussange, Inukag9, So, et Disney49 pour avoir pris le temps de me donner vos impressions.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En attrapant Soul, Maka sent immédiatement une brûlure envahir les paumes de ses mains. Elle force la résonance avant qu'il n'ait le temps de mettre en place les barrières de son esprit.

« Recules, Célia. » La meister hésite mais finit par obéir à la jeune femme. C'était un ordre et elle l'a clairement compris. Soul est surpris par la qualité de la résonnance. Bien qu'elle force le contact, Soul ressent peu de douleur. La liaison est même plutôt claire. Il hésite mais décide de lui donner sa chance, poussé par les hurlements de Black Star qui semble hors de lui. Peut-être que ses rêves ne sont pas complètement fictifs finalement.

« Et, tu comptes faire quoi à présent ? » Il sait qu'il provoque des brûlures à la jeune femme mais elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir en tenir compte.

« Voler. Pensez à des ailes, Monsieur Eater. » Soul pense à des ailes pendant qu'elle lance la Soul résonnance. La faux démoniaque est déstabilisée par sa forme qui bien que nouvelle lui semble étrangement familière. Il a perdu sa lame et n'est à un présent qu'un bâton surmonté d'aile aux formes indéfinies. Maka monte en équilibre dessus et ils s'élèvent sans mal dans les airs. Soul constate plusieurs choses simultanément. D'abord, son âme semble complètement s'adapter à la jeune femme ne lui provoquant même plus de brûlure et, ensuite, sa façon de le manier lui parait naturelle. Il aimerait la questionner mais il a conscience que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Ils filent à vive allure dépassant sans mal Black Star pour rejoindre la sorcière.

« Tranche-sorcière, Monsieur Eater. » Maka le soulève en le faisant prendre sa forme de combat. La lame a un aspect complétement différent de celle qu'il a quand il est manié par Célia. Les contours sont nets et elle n'a aucun mal à stabiliser la lame. Sans parler de la taille de l'arme qui dépasse allègrement les plus grandes qu'il a pu créer avec Célia. Elle attaque la sorcière en retombant. Cette dernière l'évite de justesse en l'insultant. « Les ailes, Monsieur Eater. » Maka remonte à l'instant où Soul reprendre sa forme de bâton ailé. Black Star profite du moment d'inattention du double d'Asura pour lui donner un puissant coup de pied pour l'envoyer vers le sol. La sorcière concentre toutes ses forces pour stopper sa chute avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

Une fois stabilisée, elle affiche un sourire canaille, prête à repartir à l'attaque. Son plaisir disparait rapidement quand elle se prend deux tirs de Kid à pleine puissance alors qu'il vient de connecter ses lignes de Sanzu. Le double d'Asura a du mal à se ressaisir, cette fois-ci. Kid maîtrise de plus en plus ses talents de Shinigami ne laissant pas la possibilité à la sorcière de se régénérer en quelques secondes cette fois-ci. Elle trouve quand même la force de remonter en évitant le coup de pied que lui destinait Black Star. Le clone du seigneur de la folie pense être sortie d'affaire mais fait face une nouvelle fois à la lame tueuse de Maka. Il n'a pas la possibilité de l'éviter et la lame la traverse de part en part.

Dans un accès de colère, la sorcière trouve suffisamment de conscience pour projeter Maka vers le sol à l'aide ses bandes. L'une d'entre-elle l'atteint violement à la tête lui faisant lâcher Soul qui reprend forme humaine. Ce dernier regarde avec fascination, la sorcière changer d'apparence. Ses cheveux s'allongent et blanchissent alors que son visage ride à vue d'œil. La transformation n'a pas le temps de se finir et une âme rouge remplace rapidement la sorcière. Soul commence à s'inquiéter de la qualité de sa réception mais Black Star le rattrape quelques mètres avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Ils posent avec douceur leurs pieds sur le sol. Black Star dévisage avec agressivité Soul.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de la laisser te manier ? Et, si elle c'était décidé à nous attaquer ? »

« Ecoutes, Black Star. J'ai improvisé et tout c'est bien passé, alors descend de tes grands chevaux. » Black Star s'apprête à renchérir mais Soul le coupe avant. « Où elle a atterri ? » Il entend Célia qui l'appelle avec inquiétude et il s'empresse de la rejoindre abandonnant un Black Star fulminant derrière lui.

« Soul ! » Elle lui montre le sommet d'un arbre avec anxiété. Soul découvre la prisonnière qui semble se débattre maladroitement dans les branches cherchant visiblement à descendre en limitant les dégâts. Kid les rejoint et observe la scène avec curiosité. Black Star continue à râler tout en rassemblant les affaires avec l'aide de Patty. Tsubaki et Liz appellent Chrona avec conviction espérant certainement qu'elle sorte de sa cachette. Maka glisse sur une branche encore humide de folie et tombe en poussant un cri de surprise. Soul la rattrape avant qu'elle ne touche le sol provoquant un couinement de douleur chez la prisonnière. Elle a les yeux fermé et semble visiblement souffrir de ses blessures. Il la dévisage avec un air désapprobateur en la posant sur le sol.

« Je crois que tu nous dois pas mal d'explications. » Maka reste cramponnée à Soul ayant visiblement du mal à tenir debout. Elle inspire une fois tentant de chasser la douleur avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour répondre à Soul. Elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux rouge sang de la faux démoniaque.

« Je ne sais pas comment. » C'est un murmure craintif et ses yeux expriment la peur. Kid et Célia observent les changements d'humeur de Soul avec attention. Son visage sévère se change rapidement en un air perplexe puis choqué avant de paraitre complètement horrifié. Il secoue la tête et décide d'offrir un réel soutient à Maka en passant un bras autours de sa taille. Elle pousse un maigre gémissement et Soul désert un peu son étreinte songeant qu'il doit appuyer sur des blessures. Kid s'approche d'eux à tel point qu'il n'est séparé du visage de la jeune femme que par quelques centimètres. Il se retient mais parait aussi enchanté que Black Star.

« Soul a raison. Il va nous falloir des explications et plus fournis que celle auxquelles on a droit d'habitude si tu veux avoir une chance d'éviter les chaines et la prison en rentrant. » Maka ne bouge pas et Soul sent qu'il l'a soutien de plus en plus. Il fait reculer un peu Kid d'une main sur le torse.

« Doucement, elle n'a pas l'air en état. » Kid le regarde avec stupeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » Soul cherche ses mots quelques instants. Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa réflexion car Maka semble récupérer un peu de force et s'éloigne un peu de lui pour faire face à Kid, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Oui, Monsieur Death. Je vais essayer.» Kid passe de Soul à Maka plusieurs fois avant de s'avancer à nouveau vers la jeune femme. Soul le bloque encore une fois l'empêchant de s'approcher plus prêt.

« Doucement, je te dis. »

« C'est bon Soul, j'ai compris d'où vient le problème. Laisses-moi lui parler.» Soul ne dit rien mais fixe Kid sans douceur. Célia observe la confrontation qui a lieux entre les deux hommes. C'est un spectacle inhabituel. Il n'y a pas de cris mais elle sent la tension qui les habite. C'est de courte durée pourtant. Ils arrêtent brutalement de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pour se tourner vers Maka qui vient de s'écrouler. Soul la rattrape avant qu'elle n'ait atteint le sol. Il soupire et s'agenouille pour tenter de la réveiller, en vain. Kid s'approche et, sans rien dire, il l'aide à la placer sur son dos avec des gestes doux. Célia hésite mais finit par poser la question qui la travaille.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Kid se tourne vers elle visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Je ne sais pas encore exactement. Il faut que j'en parle à Soul et à Maka. Mais avant, il faut qu'on trouve un hôpital. Il faut qu'on sache l'étendue des dégâts sur elle et sur Black Star. » Soul le dévisage.

« Black Star ? »

« Vue la grimace qu'il a fait en prenant le sac de Liz, je suis quasiment sûr que son poignet est au moins foulé. Sans parlé de sa rencontre avec l'arbre. Quelle chute asymétrique, il abuse. Il n'apprendra jamais à avoir de la classe.» Kid observe le reste de l'équipe un peu plus loin. Il fronce des sourcils. « Liz a l'air d'avoir récupéré Chrona c'est une bonne chose par contre vu la tête de Tsubaki, Black Star doit être plus touché que prévu. » Soul et Célia suivent son regard avec nervosité. L'effectif est affaibli, ils n'osent imaginer ce qui se passera s'ils sont attaqués. Kid s'avance vers eux et ils le suivent sans un mot trop plongé dans leurs pensées respectives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	14. Chapter 14

Voici la suite !

Merci pour vos encouragements Inukag9 et Disney49, il est toujours aussi agréable d'avoir vos impression !

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Célia est un peu perdue. Elle attend avec anxiété le réveil de la prisonnière encore inanimée. Liz est endormie contre un mur, Patty assoupie contre son épaule. Chrona est couchée contre sa gardienne et a rejoint le pays des rêves depuis de longues minutes déjà. Soul fait des messes basses avec Kid dans le couloir et il lui a gentiment demandé d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Elle aurait aimé parlé avec Tsubaki qui reste une oreille attentive quelles que soient les circonstances mais pour le moment, elle soutient Black Star qui se fait opérer du poignet. Il n'était pas foulé mais cassé. Pour ne rien arranger, les os se sont déplacés suite à l'agitation excessive du ninja, ce qui oblige à arriver à cette extrêmité. Elle fait les cents pas dans la chambre pour tenter de chasser sa nervosité. Elle sursaute quand la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Soul et Kid. Le Shinigami attrape le dossier médical de Maka et la faux démoniaque se penche par-dessus son épaule pour tenter de le déchiffrer.

« Alors ? »

« Elle a une côte fêlée, des ecchymoses et six points de suture. A priori, il ne devrait pas y avoir de séquelles de brûlures pour ses mains mais il va falloir prendre le temps de les soigner avec attention. » Soul fronce des sourcils.

« C'est tout ? Pourquoi elle est tombée dans les vapes ? » Célia tousse.

« C'est tout ? Ça me parait déjà pas mal. » Soul secoue la tête et reprend sur un ton catégorique.

« Ça ne suffirait pas à la mettre dans cet état. » Kid regarde les feuilles avec intérêt.

« Maintenant, je pense que c'est les antidouleurs qui la maintiennent dans le sommeil. Dans la forêt, je suppose que c'était suite à votre soul résonnance. Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'elle a été obligée de la forcer pour arriver à ses fins. Ça a dû l'épuiser. Sans parler de la taille de la faux qu'elle a créé. Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi grande. » Soul hoche la tête en observant la jeune femme toujours endormie. Il se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil à sa droite en s'étirant. Célia s'approche pour s'assoir sur ses genoux mais il se relève rapidement pour lui laisser la place.

« Tu aurais dû me dire que tu voulais t'assoir. » Célia le remplace dans le fauteuil sans en prendre ombrage. Soul n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très porté sur le contact et encore moins en public, sa réaction ne l'étonne donc pas. Pourtant, elle a une sensation de malaise au moment où elle se laisse tomber sur le siège et où elle croise le regard de Kid. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans ses yeux et elle sent qu'elle va en faire les frais d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle chasse la mauvaise impression pour tenter de prendre un peu de repos. Il n'est que 16h mais la journée a été assez mouvementée pour qu'une sieste soit la bienvenue. Elle commence à s'assoupir quand la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois la faisant sursauter. Black Star et Tsubaki entrent en fracas dans la pièce. Enfin, comme à leurs habitudes, c'est surtout le ninja qui est bruyant. A cet instant, il semble décidé à avoir des réponses rapidement.

« Bon, vous avez fini vos messes basses ? On peut avoir des explications ? » Il est clairement agressif et Tsubaki a toutes les peines du monde à éviter qu'il ne crie. Soul et Kid échangent un regard nerveux. Kid s'avance vers son ami aux cheveux bleus pour qu'il s'intéresse à lui plutôt qu'à la convalescente.

« Tu n'es pas censé être un peu plus fatigué suite à l'opération ? »

« Ils n'ont pas opéré finalement, juste plâtré. » Il montre son poignet pour appuyer ses dires. Tsubaki pose ses mains sur les épaules de son meister pour tenter de le calmer.

« Il ne tenait pas en place. Enfin, je te rappelle, Black Star, qu'ils ont dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop t'agiter sous peine d'être obligé d'opérer. »

« Et bien, ce serait bien que Kid et Soul se décident à nous dire ce qui se passe. Ça devrait me calmer suffisamment. » Soul soupire et s'apprête à répondre à Black Star quand un gémissement se fait entendre. Les personnes présentent dans la petite pièce surchargée, se tournent vers la jeune femme blonde qui sort de l'inconscience. Cette dernière ouvre les yeux et se sent immédiatement mal à l'aise face à l'intérêt excessif de l'équipe. Elle baisse les yeux et agrippe Chrona dans un réflexe incontrôlé de protection. Soul s'approche du lit avec des gestes lents pour ne pas l'effrayer. C'est peine perdue puisque Black Star se rue vers elle tel un forcené.

« Qui es-tu ? Tu te fiches bien de nous depuis le départ ? Tu t'es assez marrée maintenant, et tu vas répondre sinon je te jure que je te tue.» Il lui attrape la chemise la forçant à lever les yeux vers lui. Le geste est tellement brutal, qu'il arrache quelques boutons de la chemise au passage. Chrona commence à pleurer visiblement effrayée par la nervosité de Black Star et son agressivité pendant que Maka le dévisage anxieusement. Le ninja s'arrête sans rien dire en fixant Maka visiblement désorienté. Son visage blanchit à vue d'œil inquiétant Tsubaki qui s'empresse de s'approcher de lui pour s'assurer que ça ne vient pas de son poignet blessé.

« Black Star ? » Soul profite de l'indécision de son meilleur ami pour enlever avec fermeté la main de Black Star toujours serrée sur la chemise. Ayant du mal à arriver à ses fins, il décide de joindre la parole à ses gestes.

« Black Star, lâches-là. » Kid de son côté attrape Black Star par le col pour le faire reculer d'un bon mètre. Le ninja regarde Soul avec un air hésitant.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est une blague ?» Kid le lâche sentant qu'il ne réagressera pas la jeune femme à nouveau. Cette dernière rassure Chrona avec des mots doux en tremblant légèrement.

« C'est la question qu'on se pose avec Soul depuis quelques heures maintenant. » Soul aide Maka à se rallonger. Cette dernière le regard avec un air sauvage. Il répond à Kid essayant de faire comme-ci tout était normal pour la détendre un peu. Chrona se réfugie contre elle collant son visage contre sa poitrine.

« Je pense qu'on a au moins une réponse. C'est moi qui avait raison, c'est quand on la regarde dans les yeux que ça se déclenche. » Maka passe de Kid à Soul avec un air perplexe. Ça ne parait pas déplacé vu les regards embarrassés que se lance les filles.

« Maka, regarde les filles dans les yeux, ça ira plus vite que de tout expliquer. » Maka fronce les sourcils et exécutent les ordres. Liz et Patty ouvrent de grands yeux surpris pendant que Tsubaki place ses mains sur sa bouche avec un air alarmé. Elles se tournent toutes vers Kid espérant certainement avoir des réponses un peu plus claires. Célia est complètement perdue et attrape le bras de Soul avec exaspération. Tous ses non-dits ont tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs et elle se sent mise à l'écart.

« Je ne comprends rien. » Soul fronce les sourcils visiblement étonné. Kid se tape la cuisse alors que son visage s'illumine.

« C'est normal. Célia ne l'a jamais vu, elle ne peut pas se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. » Soul se frotte l'arrière du crâne, en regardant Célia manifestement embarrassé.

« Ouah, je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer. Mmmmmh, en fait, on connait Maka. »

« Quoi ? »

« Non. » C'est plus un gémissement qu'une réelle exclamation. Tout le monde se tourne vers Maka qui semble bouleversée en réalisant qu'ils se souviennent d'elle. Elle secoue vivement la tête. « Non, non, non. Vous ne pouvez pas vous souvenir. C'est dangereux. Il va se venger. Non, non, non. » Kid fronce les sourcils et observe Soul qui ne semble pas particulièrement surpris.

« Doucement, Maka. Tout va bien. » Il tente de la calmer en passant sa main dans ses cheveux mais sans grands résultats.

« Non, non, non. » Elle se fatigue vite en s'agitant si brutalement. Rapidement, elle a des difficultés à faire le point sur la situation. Soul pose sa main sur ses yeux avec suffisamment de force pour l'empêcher de secouer sa tête. Elle s'est déjà blessée de cette façon et il ne tient vraiment pas à ce que ça recommence.

« Dors. » Il reste comme ça plusieurs minutes et quand il retire sa main, Maka semble s'être assoupie. Soul n'est pas dupe, il se doute que les médicaments y sont pour beaucoup. Chrona pousse un gémissement se collant à nouveau à sa gardienne avec l'énergie du désespoir. Soul lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Ça va Chrona, on ne fera rien à Maka et on ne vous séparera pas. » La petite lève le nez cherchant visiblement à savoir s'il lui ment ou pas. Après quelques secondes, elle se recolle à la jeune femme avec la ferme intention de ne pas la quitter pour les prochaines heures.

« Tu n'as pas eu l'air surpris par sa réaction. » Soul se tourne vers Kid qui le dévisage avec intérêt.

« Elle a réagi comme ça quand je lui ai parlé de mes rêves. » Kid réfléchit un instant. Pendant que les autres tentent de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire.

« Son cou… ? » Soul hoche la tête sans répondre. Il regarde avec tristesse la marque visible sur sa gorge. Liz pose sa main sur le bras de son meister.

« On peut avoir un peu plus d'explications ? » Il soupire en réponse ne sachant pas vraiment comment commencer.

« Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que vous. Je voulais en parler avec elle mais ce n'est pas le moment. Je suppose que la sorcière qu'on a tuée lui avait lancé un sort et je pense qu'il disparait quand on croise ses yeux. » Tsubaki semble effarée. Célia les regarde avec inquiétude.

« Et ça ne peut pas être un sort qui a été lancé ? Je veux dire, c'est bizarre, on peut douter que ce soit réel. » Kid la regarde avec attention.

« Je comprends, c'est compliqué mais je suis quasiment sûr que nous la connaissons réellement. Cela explique beaucoup de chose en réalité. Ça va te paraitre étrange mais nos souvenirs avec elle sont plus réalistes…. » Kid s'arrête conscient que tout ce qui lui raconte s'apparente plus à du charabia. Elle se tourne vers Soul pour avoir plus de réponse mais le regard sombre qu'il a en détaillant la jeune femme inconsciente la fait frissonner.

« Bon, on va ne va pas rester là indéfiniment, il faut qu'on rentre rapidement, j'ai du travail qui m'attend au sanctuaire. Soul, tu restes là, profites-en pour expliquer la situation à Célia. Liz, Patty, trouvez une tenue pour Maka, l'autre est en morceau. Black Star et Tsubaki, j'aimerais que vous trouviez la route la plus sûre pour rentrer, au moins jusqu'au prochain village. Je pense qu'on s'est assez battu pour le moment. » Liz regarde son meister avec suspicion.

« Et toi ? »

« Rapport et je vais préparer notre retour. Enfin surtout le sien. » Il montre Maka du menton. Personne ne bouge encore sous le choc des révélations. Kid les presse, impatient de passer à autre chose.

« Allez. » Liz et Patty sortent rapidement et Black Star les suit quelques secondes plus tard. Tsubaki reste dans la pièce et continue de regarder Maka avec un air consterné. Soul s'approche d'elle avec douceur. Elle détourne les yeux pour lui faire face et il constate que des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

« Soul. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Je ne sais pas si…. Elle…» Soul la prend dans ses bras tentant autant de se rassurer que de réconforter son amie. Célia est surprise de le voir se conduire de cette façon, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

« On va y arriver. J'espère. Va avec Black Star, je reste avec elle. On ne va pas la lâcher qu'elle le veuille ou non» Elle hoche la tête avant de sortir, la tête basse. Célia a la vague impression d'être arrivée sur une autre planète, elle se sent complètement en décalage avec ce que viennent de vivre les autres membres de l'équipe. Elle croise les bras attendant les explications de Soul avec impatience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	15. Chapter 15

Voici la suite. Chapitre principalement centré sur la recherche de nouveaux repères.

Merci à Ju5tin3, Disney49 et Inukag9 pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka rouvre à nouveau les yeux une bonne heure plus tard. Elle s'étire en pestant face à la douleur qu'elle récent. Les chuchotements qui se faisaient entendre dans la pièce s'arrêtent brusquement et elle distingue le bruit d'une chaise qu'on traine par terre. Elle se redresse maladroitement mais une main se pose sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

« Rallonges-toi pour le moment. Ça ne sert à rien de te presser. » Elle regarde Soul avec incertitude. Il se souvient. Enfin, elle ne sait pas vraiment si c'est la réalité ou un rêve, tout se bouscule dans sa tête. « Maka ? » Elle se laisse retomber sur l'oreiller et Soul lui sourit avec satisfaction.

« Pourquoi j'ai mal ? » Soul est un peu surpris par sa question mais lui répond.

« Tu as une côte fêlée, six points et des ecchymoses. Tes mains sont seulement légèrement brûlées. » Maka fronce les sourcils.

« C'est tout ? Je ne devrais pas être si fatiguée. » Soul se met à pouffer de rire et Maka sent son impression d'insécurité revenir à la charge.

« Je me suis posé la même question. Kid m'a dit que c'était les médicaments. » Elle hoche la tête en resserrant son étreint sur Chrona toujours contre elle. « Qui était la sorcière ? » Elle hésite un instant mais finit par lui répondre.

« Elle s'est laissée envahir par la folie pour servir Asura. C'est plus ou moins un lieutenant ou un chien de garde. Elle l'idolâtrait mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense. Il l'a aidé à prendre sa forme quand elle a possédé assez de folie et de puissance. Ça semblait l'arranger qu'elle puisse servir de leurre. Elle lui était complètement dévouée. Lui est remonté dans sa tanière dès qu'il a vu qu'elle prenait le relais pour nous faire face. Elle était moins puissante que lui en folie pure mais combinée à de la sorcellerie, c'est devenue rapidement problématique.» Soul hoche la tête.

« Et Chrona ? »

« La sorcière a avalé les âmes souillées de Chrona et une partie de sa folie pour prendre sa puissance. Dans le processus, cela l'a fait devenir une enfant. Je les ai séparés avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. Je crois qu'elle voulait tout prendre.» Elle finit dans un murmure. « Sa vie avec. »

« Je me souviens un peu. » Maka le dévisage avec un air grave. Malgré la sévérité de ses traits, Soul est soulagé de voir qu'elle ne rejette plus l'idée avec autant de véhémence.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, Monsieur Eater. » Soul grimace au nom qu'elle utilise.

« Soul, appelle-moi Soul. »

« Non, il va vous faire oublier à nouveau. Vous allez vous énerver, si je vous appelle comme ça. » Soul est perplexe.

« Tu penses que nous allons réoublié ? »

« Oui. Il sait que c'est le meilleur moyen de me faire sombrer dans la folie. » Soul lui sourit avec regret. C'est un peu blessant mais il serait bien incapable de lui en vouloir.

« Je ne pense pas que nous réoublierons à nouveau. C'est la sorcière qui a lancé le sort, pas Asura. » Elle ne répond pas et Soul sent qu'il n'arrivera pas à la faire changer d'avis pour le moment. « On devrait repartir dans quelques heures, Kid n'a pas l'air tranquille, ici. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Ça ira. » Soul la dévisage visiblement inquiet pour elle. Elle n'a jamais été franche dans ces cas-là et il ne pense pas que cet aspect de sa personnalité est changé. Malgré l'inspection minutieuse qu'il fait, il ne trouve rien pour la contredire. Il finit par se tourner vers sa meister.

« Célia, je vais voir Kid pour lui dire qu'elle est réveillée. » Maka le regarde sortir avant de s'intéresser à la meister en question. Elle semble fatiguée et un peu perdue. Célia se lève et s'assoie sur le bord du lit pour lui faire face.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? » La jeune femme blonde lui répond avec un sourire sans joie.

« Oui, mais rien d'insurmontable. » Après quelques instants, Maka finit par reprendre la parole en se relevant doucement. « Vous ne devriez pas être aussi près. Monsieur Eater va s'énerver.» Célia place des coussins dans son dos.

« Il ne dira rien. Il se souvient même si je ne comprends pas ce que ça englobe exactement. C'est assez confus pour moi.»

« Il ne devrait pas se souvenir, je suis désolée. » Célia la dévisage avec intérêt. Pour elle, Maka n'a pas changé. Elle reste une personne mystérieuse et un peu sauvage.

« Ne le sois pas, je crois que Kid a essayé de me faire comprendre que les choses devaient être ainsi. » La porte s'ouvre et Kid et Soul entrent sans bruit. « Tu es sa vraie meister. »

« Non, je ne le suis pas. C'est toi. Il réoubliera et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. C'est mieux ainsi. » Célia reste sans voix devant le regard lointain de la jeune femme. Elle est incapable de définir ce qu'elle y voit. Peut-être du regret ou de la nostalgie ou encore de la douleur. Elle entend un bruit derrière elle et se retourne brutalement s'arrachant à sa contemplation. Elle observe ses amis avec anxiété. Kid est visiblement attristé par les propos de la jeune femme mais ce n'est rien face à la brève perte de contrôle de Soul. Son masque se fendille montrant son désespoir. Il inspire profondément en reprenant son emprise sur lui-même. Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes mais Célia n'en a pas perdu une miette. Kid pose brièvement sa main sur le bras de la faux démoniaque et Célia suppose qu'il tente de le soutenir comme il peut.

« Soul, tu veux bien ramener les affaires qu'ont acheté Liz et Patty. Elles sont dans le couloir. J'ai eu Black Star, il rentre par la porte Nord. Va le chercher, ensuite. » Célia tique, si elle ne se trompe pas, Kid cherche à l'éloigner de Maka. A bien y réfléchir, cela ne l'étonne pas. Soul a l'air à fleur de peau et elle suppose que Kid lui donne la possibilité de se ressaisir un peu. Il ressort sans un mot et dépose rapidement un sac à l'entrée de la chambre avant de partir en quête de Black Star. Kid récupère les vêtements et s'approche du lit du côté opposé à celui où Célia s'est assise avec un air concentré. Il sursaute en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Un médecin en blouse blanche entre d'un pas vif.

« Je vous avais demandé de prévenir quand elle se réveillerait. » Kid fait la grimace mais ne relève pas le ton autoritaire du médecin. Ce dernier s'approche de Maka et sans douceur soulève sa chemise pour regarder ses points. La patiente est manifestement déstabilisée par la rudesse du docteur. Célia donne une tape sur la main du spécialiste qui se promène sans gêne sur le corps de Maka. Ce dernier s'arrête pour la dévisager avec un regard froid. Célia ne se démonte pas et lui parle sur un ton sec.

« Vous ne voyez pas que vous la stressez ? Je ne suis pas médecin mais il ne me semble pas que ce soit conseillé dans son état. » Ils s'affrontent un moment du regard et l'homme finit par baisser les yeux. Il s'intéresse à Maka avec un peu plus de douceur. Kid cache son amusement. Ça fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles Célia a réussi à s'intégrer assez facilement à l'équipe. Malgré, son apparence fragile, il lui arrive de faire preuve d'une autorité surprenante dans certaines situations. Autorité efficace sur Soul, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. Le médecin range son stéthoscope.

« Je donne mon feu vert pour sa sortie. Tâchez de faire en sorte qu'elle y aille doucement. Pas de mouvement brusque ou de coups. Et, qu'elle évite de porter des choses lourdes. »

« Très bien. »

« Un contrôle dans une semaine ou en cas de coup est impératif. »

« Parfait. »

« Venez régler la note et vous occupez de l'administratif et elle pourra sortir. » Kid hoche la tête en réponse. Le médecin ne reste pas plus longtemps et ressort rapidement. Célia prend le sac des mains du Shinigami.

« Je pense que tu peux aller faire l'administratif, je l'aide à s'habiller. Enfin, si elle en a besoin ce que je doute sérieusement. » Kid sourit avant d'obéir. Il est agréablement surpris par la réaction de Célia, elle a l'air de prendre les choses mieux que ce qu'il aurait imaginé.

Il a à peine refermé la porte de la chambre derrière lui que Tsubaki s'approche de lui avec nervosité.

« Je vais rester avec elle. »

« Non, Célia s'en occupe. Maka a l'air plus à l'aise avec elle. » Tsubaki tressaillit mais ne relève pas. Kid se tourne vers son meister enchanté de voir qu'ils sont déjà là. Soul est un peu plus loin et attend patiemment les ordres.

« Rapport Black Star. »

« On peut rejoindre une ville au Nord-Ouest. Il nous faudra une journée mais la route est sûre et ça nous avancera bien. Partir vers l'Ouest serait plus court mais la route est complètement recouverte de folie et j'ai entendu dire que la prochaine ville est devenue fantôme.» Kid réfléchit un instant.

« Je te fais confiance, on partira Nord-Ouest mais je ne veux pas qu'on dorme dehors cette nuit. Ça ne sera pas confortable pour Maka et je pense qu'on est tous fatigué. On va rester à l'hôtel ce soir. » Liz soupire de soulagement et Kid lui sourit avant de se tourner vers la Death Scythe. « Soul, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui, Kid, je ferais attention à ne pas être trop envahissant. » Les autres comprennent facilement que ça a un rapport avec Maka.

« Parfait. Liz, tu as vu des hôtels intéressants en faisant les courses. »

« Yep. » Il s'apprête à lui en demander plus quand la porte s'ouvre. Maka porte une robe courte bleue foncée avec une capuche, un collant blanc et ses ballerines noires. Elle porte une écharpe blanche qui cache sa gorge et sa cicatrice et des gants tout aussi blancs pour protéger ses mains abîmée. Elle a Chrona, agrippée à son poignet qui semble avoir du mal à se réveiller. Célia la pousse doucement dans le couloir avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Soul cherche ses yeux pour lui signifier qu'il lui est reconnaissant. Il lui dit merci silencieusement et elle hoche la tête avec discrétion en réponse. Kid dissipe rapidement la gêne que ressent l'équipe face à l'ancienne prisonnière.

« Bon puisque tout le monde est prêt, allons trouver un endroit où nous ressourcer pour ce soir. J'en connais certains qui doivent être mort de faim. » Black Star tousse en réponse et Tsubaki pouffe de rire.

« Pas tant que ça, il fait un éclaireur pitoyable quand il n'a rien mangé. On a donc dû y remédier. » Soul donne une tape sur l'épaule du ninja.

« C'est pas cool, tu aurais pu m'attendre au moins. »

« Dieu n'attend personne. » Liz et Patty pouffe de rire soulagées de retrouver un peu de légèreté. Kid voit du coin de l'œil que les épaules de Maka semble se détendre un peu et en conclu que ne plus être le centre d'attention lui convient parfaitement. Il espère sincèrement qu'ils vont réussir à l'apaiser et à l'apprivoiser à nouveau. Son retour est un avantage non négligeable dans cette guerre mais si elle refuse de manier Soul, ce sera un manque à gagner énorme pour eux. Il sait aussi qu'il ne l'y forcera pas. Personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir si c'était le cas et, même sans ça, elle apportera déjà beaucoup à Shibusen. Il regarde Soul un bref instant. Il lui obéit et reste en retrait pour ne pas augmenter la nervosité de son ancienne meister. Pourtant, Kid n'est pas dupe. Il est clair et net que la faux démoniaque est frustrée et qu'il ne se tiendra pas à distance très longtemps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous, voici la suite. Pour répondre à quelques messages, j'avoue je tente de réhabiliter un peu Célia !

Dans ce chapitre, un invité surprise !

Merci à Neliia, Reb-chan16, Disney49 et Inukag9 et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout particulièrement.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kid s'étire, soulagé de voir la ville à un kilomètre grand maximum. Il entend un rire derrière lui et se tourne pour observer Célia, Maka et Chrona. Ils ont rapidement refusé à Maka le droit de porter Chrona pour soulager sa côte. L'équipe s'est donc relayée toute la journée pour la porter et c'est à présent le tour de Célia. Chrona semble surexcitée et pose tout un tas de questions auxquelles Maka répond avec patience. Elle se permet même quelques rires ce qu'elle fait peu depuis le début du voyage. Célia est la seule à réussir à ne pas provoquer trop de nervosité chez Maka pour qu'elle se laisse un peu aller. Soul marche derrière elles avec un air sombre qu'il n'a pratiquement pas quitté de la journée. Il lève la main, prêt à toucher Maka à l'épaule mais s'arrête à la dernière seconde pour la remettre dans sa poche. Il ralentit un peu pour remettre de la distance entre-eux.

Kid est ennuyé pour son ami mais il trouve que la réinsertion de Maka ne se passe pas trop mal. Célia semble tout faire pour que Maka se détende et cette dernière fait des efforts pour ne pas se renfermer sur elle-même. La veille, elle l'a même rejoint pour traduire les parchemins comme-ci rien n'avait changé. Kid a essayé de lui parler sans succès mais il estime que c'est un bon début. Certes, elle a souvent des mouvements de recul ou un air effrayé qui sont blessant pour eux ne s'adressant généralement qu'à Chrona mais elle baisse un peu moins les yeux et elle semble s'être fait à l'idée qu'ils ne chercheront plus à lui faire de mal, ce qui est déjà une très bonne chose. Les seuls instants où ils retrouvent des vestiges de leur Maka, c'est lorsqu'elle s'occupe de Chrona. Elle semble, alors, reprendre vie et Kid est soulagé de la redécouvrir comme ça même si ce n'est que pour quelques secondes.

A une vingtaine de mètre de la ville, il observe avec attention les bâtiments. Les corbeaux sont nombreux et vue la couleur des toits, la folie doit avoir pénétrée la plupart des maisons. Il n'est pas enthousiaste mais ils n'ont pas d'autre choix. Black Star lui tape violement sur l'épaule.

« Dis-toi que c'est un luxe par les temps qui court. » Kid grogne en réponse avant d'entrer dans la ville suivi par les autres. Ils avancent d'un pas vif dans les rues en suivant sans hésiter leur meneur. Tout se passe comme prévu jusqu'à ce que Maka s'élance dans les rues sans un mot pour l'équipe, laissant Chrona en arrière. Kid l'appel mais sans résultat. Soul réagit au quart de tour et la suit aussi vite que possible. Il la voit faire face à un homme solidement bâti. En s'approchant, il découvre qu'elle semble protéger quelqu'un. L'agresseur s'apprête à donner un coup à la jeune femme mais Soul l'envoie bouler d'un coup de pied. Il se place devant son amie et l'intrigante silhouette. Il fait face à l'homme qui a tenté de frapper Maka avec un air menaçant et son bras changé en lame. L'homme hésite mais finit par reculer. Soul se tourne vers Maka en ayant toutes les peines du monde à tempérer avec colère.

« Ça ne va pas de faire ça ? Je sais que c'est moins dangereux depuis que le sort est levé mais quand même. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu es encore convalescente.» Maka ne semble pas faire attention aux vociférations de Soul. Elle relève la silhouette et l'aide à se remettre sur ses pieds. Une fois debout, Soul réalise qu'il est aussi grand que lui. Il a le visage tourné dans sa direction mais Soul y fait à peine attention trop obnubilé par Maka. Il attrape le poignet de la jeune femme et l'attire derrière lui hors de portée de l'inconnu. Il pointe son bras toujours en lame dans sa direction sans baisser sa garde. « Qui es-tu? » Il n'est pas aimable avec l'homme que Maka vient juste de sauver mais c'est le cadet de ses soucis.

« Soul ? » La faux démoniaque fronce des sourcils. La voix lui dit quelque chose. Ses doutes se confirment lorsqu'il baisse sa capuche. « C'est toi Soul ? Je suis si content de te voir, je ne l'espérais plus. » Le bras de la Death Scythe reprend sa forme initiale sous l'effet de la surprise. Il est incapable de réagir. Maka lui baisse le bras resté en l'air. « Maka, tu tombes toujours au bon moment. Sans toi, je crois que j'étais bon pour quelques nouveaux bleus. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu connaissais mon frère. Où est Chrona ? Elle n'a rien ?» Soul grimace en retrouvant le moulin à parole qu'est son frère.

« Non, je l'ai laissé sous la protection du reste de l'équipe. Elle va bien. Tu lui as manqué. » Elle s'adresse à Soul en baissant les yeux et la tête. « Je suis désolée, c'était une urgence. On ferait peut-être mieux de rejoindre les autres ? » Il regarde la jeune femme avec un air perdu. Il finit par lâcher son poignet en secouant la tête.

« Oui, oui. Tu me prends un peu de court. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » Maka et Wes commencent à discuter comme si de rien n'était. Soul les suit un pas en arrière en essayant de savoir depuis quand ils se connaissent. Rien qu'à les voir ensemble, il sent le stress monter. Elle n'a pas cet air inquiet qu'elle affiche habituellement quand elle s'adresse à eux et semble presque détendue.

« Alors, Maka, tu connais mon petit frère ? »

« Oui, c'est un peu compliqué. » Elle répond à voix basse comme à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Soul considère ça comme une mauvaise habitude.

« Comment va la petite ? »

« Elle est enchantée. Elle a pu aller à l'école, elle apprend à lire et à écrire. Elle est toujours aussi vive.»

« Tant mieux. » Il passe son bras autour de l'épaule de Maka avec un air ennuyé. Soul prend sur lui de ne pas le chasser. Maka ne semble pas surprise par le geste et ne parait absolument pas gêné par la marque d'affection. « Tu es partie précipitamment la dernière fois. »

« Urgence. » Soul sait au ton qu'elle emploie, qu'elle ne lui en dira pas plus. Wes semble être arrivé à la même conclusion et soupire en prenant un air exagérément tragique.

« Tu pourrais au moins paraitre désolée. Même juste pour la forme. Tu imagines mon inquiétude quand j'ai découvert les âmes qui stagnaient et le sang qui maculait la ville le lendemain alors que vous étiez introuvables ? Je suis resté 3 jours pour être sûr que vous ne faisiez pas parties des victimes. A chaque nouveaux corps trouvés, j'en avais la chair de poule.»

« Désolée. » Soul observe Maka a la dérobé. Il se doute qu'elle a eu un rôle actif dans l'élimination des âmes découvertes le lendemain par son frère. Il se demande également quelle relation ils ont entretenu. Son frère lui parait particulièrement familier avec elle. Wes retire son bras, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Pas grave. Ça te ressemble de toute façon, je le savais quand on s'est rencontré. Tu n'es pas du genre à estimer devoir des comptes à qui que ce soit. Et, Soul. Ça va frangin ? » Soul secoue la tête atterrée par la tournure de la discussion. Il ne dirait pas non à une vraie explication avec beaucoup de détail, il se sent complètement largué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? »

« Quel accueil ! Tu as l'air d'excellente humeur, ça rappelle des souvenirs. Tu vas me faire devenir nostalgique ! » Soul inspire pour tenter de retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Désolé, je suis un peu largué et encore sur les nerfs. » Il se tourne vers Maka. « Ne cours pas comme ça, s'il te plait. » Wes se met à rire.

« C'est peine perdue. Elle est trop indépendante pour obéir. » Soul grogne. Son frère n'a pas tort et il le sait pertinemment. Ils rejoignent les autres qui les attendent assis autour d'une fontaine. Leurs visages incrédules à la découverte du nouveau venu reflètent l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouve Soul actuellement. Chrona saute de joie en reconnaissant l'ainé des Albinos.

« Oncle Wes. » Elle court dans ses bras et il la soulève en riant.

« Salut princesse, ça fait longtemps. » Elle glousse de bonheur en déposant des baisers sur chacune de ses joues.

« Tu joues ? » Wes jette un coup d'œil à Maka. Elle s'avance sans crainte d'eux et tend les bras vers la petite. Cette dernière passe ses bras autour de son cou en prenant place contre elle. Wes la regarde faire avec un doux sourire. Une fois la petite installée, il décoiffe la jeune femme qui grogne.

« Vous ferez les pitres tout à l'heure, quand Kid dira que c'est bon.» Wes pouffe de rire en replaçant ses cheveux avec des gestes tendres qui ont le don d'hérisser les poils de Soul. Le violoniste prend un air songeur pendant que la faux démoniaque s'approche de Maka pour lui enlever Chrona des bras. Maka hésite un instant mais finit par le laisser récupérer la petite qui ne quitte pas Wes des yeux.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien. » Il lève les yeux vers le reste de l'équipe. « Merci d'avoir pris le temps de vous occuper d'elles. » Personne ne relève. Ils savent que ce n'est pas la vérité mais que ce serait un peu compliqué de le lui expliquer tout de suite. Soul fixe ses pieds pour cacher son visage déformé par la colère. Kid fronce les sourcils en détaillant Wes avec attention.

« Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé, ici ? Vous ne m'avez pas l'air d'être un combattant. »

« Au non, loin de ça. Avant que la folie ne prenne le dessus sur tout, je devais faire un concert dans une ville à une cinquantaine de kilomètres. Après j'ai avancé au grès des rencontres ou de mes besoins. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Maka. On a fait la route ensemble pendant deux semaines à peu près. C'était il y a plusieurs mois déjà.»

« Vous n'avez senti aucune animosité envers Maka ? »

« Un peu au début mais ça a rapidement disparu, elles sont trop adorables pour ça. » Il a toujours la main sur la tête de Maka et Soul doit se retenir pour ne pas la chasser. Ils donnent l'image d'une famille et il le supporte de moins en moins. Maka répond à Kid sans lever les yeux de Chrona qui joue avec la bague toujours attachée autours de son cou. L'ancienne prisonnière ne semble pas perturbée un seul instant par les marques d'affections de l'ainé des frères aux cheveux blancs.

« Il est du même type que Célia. » Kid lève un sourcil mais hoche la tête pour montrer son accord. Il voit à peu près où elle veut en venir. Ce ne sont pas des guerriers, leur instinct de survie n'est pas poussé à un niveau trop élevé. Ils ont donc été moins sensibles au sort de la sorcière.

« Ok. Bon, on va trouver un hôtel et un endroit où manger. » Wes saute sur l'occasion de se rendre utile.

« Je connais un endroit sympa. Je ne sais pas s'il restera de la place mais pour ce que j'ai pu constater jusque-là la plupart des hôtels sont bouqués. Les trois quart des maisons sont infiltrés par la folie et la population se rabat sur les solutions de secours.» Il prend une direction sans attendre de réponse de la part du jeune Shinigami. Maka lui emboite le pas, rapidement suivi par des Spartois troublés.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	17. Chapter 17

Voici la suite. Je promets au fan de Wes qu'on le reverra plus au prochain chapitre ! (Pensée spéciale pour Inukag9)

J'avais prévu de ne le poster que demain mais devant la demande doublée d', je me suis dit que ce serait sadique d'être aussi mesquine. Le voilà donc en avance et j'espère qu'il sera correctement tourné et corrigé pour vous satisfaire.

Merci à , Oh-Eden, Inukag9, Neliia, Disney49 et Reb-chan pour vos avis et impressions. ça me permet de garder le bon cap et, de temps en temps, de m'inspirer (pour oubliée où mes OS)!

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz est soulagée d'avoir enfin une solution pour la nuit. Elle est affalée dans un canapé confortable avec la satisfaction d'une journée bien remplie derrière elle. Il n'y a plus de place dans l'hôtel mais ils ont la possibilité de monter les tentes dans la cours. Maka a affirmé qu'il n'y aurait pas de pluie cette nuit ce qui limite les risques encourus et ils peuvent enfin se détendre un peu. Là, ils sont dans la pièce commune de l'hôtel avec l'estomac plein. Le repos semble faire un bien fou à l'équipe au complet. Elle avale avec bonheur la fumée de sa cigarette en compagnie de Soul. Il ne dit pas grand-chose mais il a l'air de se faire une raison. Plus que Célia qui semble plongée dans d'intense réflexion en marmonnant à voix basse. L'ainée des Tompson est désolée pour elle et approuve ses efforts pour ne pas que Maka se sente responsable. La jeune fille en question s'avance vers eux avec un regard agacé qui ne lui ressemble plus. Liz fronce les sourcils attendant la remontrance qui ne tarde pas à se faire entendre.

« Vous voudriez bien éviter de fumer devant Chrona ? » Les fumeurs la regarde un instant stupéfait. C'est la première fois qu'elle se permet de faire une réflexion sur leur façon d'agir depuis le début du périple. Liz regarde Chrona qui est à plusieurs mètres d'elle en train de danser avec Patty. Elle soupire avant de se tourner vers Maka.

« Tu ne penses pas la couver un peu trop ? On est à 5 mètres d'elle, minimum.» Liz veut tester la réaction de la jeune femme. Maka la regarde avant de baisser les yeux précipitamment. Il est visible qu'elle a pris sur elle pour oser leurs adresser la parole et qu'elle perd sa confiance nouvellement acquise. Cela attriste autant Soul que Liz, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils espéraient comme réponse. C'est dans ses instants qu'ils prennent conscience de la crainte qu'elle a à leurs égards.

« Oui, pardon. » Soul soupire et s'avance vers elle, attristé par le manque de mordant de son ancienne meister. Liz préfère se reconcentrer sur sa cigarette pour donner l'impression à Maka qu'elle ne s'intéresse plus à elle. Il s'adresse à elle à voix basse. Liz capte à peine ses mots mais voit parfaitement le visage de Célia qui regarde la scène avec désarrois.

« Maka, tu as le droit d'avoir un avis. Ne te sens pas coupable de dire ce que tu penses. » Elle lève le nez pour le dévisager et avale une grande goulée de fumée qu'il vient de recracher. Elle tousse quelques secondes et attrape la cigarette qu'il s'apprête à remettre à la bouche. Elle l'écrase sans ménagement dans le cendrier à sa droite sans un mot pour lui. Liz, Célia et Soul sont surpris par son attitude. A présent, elle semble attendre une réprimande de Soul qui ne viendra pas. Ce dernier se frotte l'arrière du crâne mal à l'aise par la situation. Il hésite sur le bon geste à adopter. « Désolé. » Elle relève la tête surprise et visiblement un peu perdue. Soul tente de l'aider à se ressaisir. « Est-ce que tu voulais autre chose ? » Elle reprend la parole encore troublée par le manque d'énervement de Soul.

« Avec votre permission, je pensais installer la tente pour faire dormir Chrona. Il commence à se faire tard. » Soul hoche la tête avec un air encourageant. Liz l'observe avec discrétion et remarque la raideur de son maintien traduisant sa nervosité à l'idée de faire un faux pas.

« Vas-y, je vois avec Kid et je te rejoins. Il vaut mieux que tu ne restes pas trop seule. » Maka n'en demande pas plus et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Soul expire en regardant le sol. « Je te jure que quand on retrouvera Asura, il va me le payer. Elle n'est que l'ombre d'elle-même.» Liz pose ses pieds sur la table basse avec un air blasé. Elle observe Célia qui regarde Soul en serrant son jupon dans ses mains.

« Soul, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi patient. Tu aurais tué n'importe qui se permettant de faire la même chose. »

« Arrêtes de te moquer Liz. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Elle…» Liz soupire devant son énervement qui n'a pas lieux d'être.

« Nous aussi. » Il la regarde et baisse les yeux face à son regard triste. « Nous aussi, on a honte. C'est aussi douloureux pour nous que pour toi de la voir comme ça. Je n'ai jamais vue Black Star aussi calme. » Soul soupire à son tour. Il est vrai que son meilleur ami n'ose pas élever la voix sachant que ça a le don d'effacer encore plus la présence de Maka. Il est visible qu'elle n'est pas tranquille quand il est à moins de trois mètres d'elle. Black Star affiche régulièrement un air coupable qui montre qu'il en a conscience. La faux démoniaque met ses mains dans ses poches et finit par afficher un petit sourire. Liz est satisfaite de le voir se ressaisir. Même s'il n'a jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement joyeux, la tête d'enterrement qu'il affiche actuellement ne convient pas à son image. Soul sort son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

« Tiens, ça te remontera le moral. » Il le lance devant Liz qui le prend avec un petit sourire. Il se dirige vers Kid afin d'échanger quelques mots avec lui avant de sortir rejoindre Maka pour l'aider à monter la tente. Liz laisse sa tête partir en arrière pour profiter un peu plus du canapé particulièrement confortable.

Célia suit Soul du regard un peu largué par son comportement. Elle ne le reconnait plus. Son Soul est toujours classe, affirmé et sûr de lui. Là, il est déprimé, inquiet et il semble incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Maka. Depuis, qu'ils ont tué la sorcière, il ne parait plus pouvoir la quitter des yeux. Elle a remarqué que cette dernière ne fait pourtant rien pour ça, s'éloignant dès que possible et ne cherchant pas à entamer une quelconque conversation. Elle a l'impression de ne plus exister et ça l'effraie. Elle serre les poings sur le tissu de son jupon. Elle entend Liz qui n'a pas bougé du canapé, l'interpeller.

« Célia. On est là pour se détendre. » Elle se tourne vers elle. Liz avale de grande bouffée de fumée avant de la recracher en formant des cercles.

« Pourquoi il t'a donné son paquet ? »

« Tu le sais, il vient de décider d'arrêter de fumer. »

« Mais, je le lui ai demandé plusieurs fois et il ne l'a jamais fait. »

« Je veux bien te croire. »

« Elle ne le lui a même pas demandé clairement, pourquoi il a fait ça ? » Liz soupire avant d'afficher un petit sourire en observant Patty et Chrona qui danse au son du violon de Wes. Les entendre rire a quelque chose d'apaisant.

« Elle n'en a pas besoin. Elle a rarement eu besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit, Soul fait ce qu'il pense devoir faire et ça fonctionnait bien. » Liz hésite un instant avant de continuer. « Tu sais d'où vient sa cicatrice ? »

« Oui, il protégeait quelque chose de Chrona. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles de ça. »

« Ça ne t'a pas étonné qu'il ne semble pas lui en vouloir, même pas s'en méfier quand elle nous a rejoint ? Moi, ça m'a travaillé, je n'arrivais pas à le concevoir. Elle est quand même à l'origine d'une blessure presque mortelle et de sa folie.»

« Chrona n'est qu'une enfant, elle ne ferait plus de mal à une mouche. »

« Maka n'a pas franchement un physique qui inspire la méfiance mais ça ne nous a pas empêché de la menacer, la blesser, la menotter et l'emprisonner. » Célia fait la moue, elle en revient à nouveau à l'ancienne prisonnière. Elle reprend légèrement agacée.

« Non, je ne me suis pas posée la question. »

« Et bien moi, je ne me la pose plus. » La meister la dévisage sans comprendre où elle veut en venir. « Soul a eu cette cicatrice en protégeant Maka qui refusait de l'utiliser de peur de le blesser. » Célia la dévisage avec stupeur. Soul a omis de parler de ça quand il a tenté de lui expliquer la situation. « Comme tu as pu le constater, Maka adore Chrona et c'était déjà le cas avant. Lorsqu'il s'agit de juger les gens, Soul lui a toujours fait entièrement confiance. Il a toujours été incapable d'avoir une once de rancune envers elle vu comment Maka tient à la petite. Parfois, je me demande s'il n'est pas reconnaissant à Chrona de l'avoir marqué ainsi. Il a toujours considéré cette cicatrice comme la preuve de son engagement auprès de Maka. »

« Il dit que cette cicatrice prouve son engagement en tant qu'arme. » Liz affiche un sourire en biais.

« Crois ce que tu veux, tu le connais plus intimement que moi. »

« Il m'a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. » Liz regarde Célia dans les yeux et la meister sait d'avance qu'elle ne va pas aimer ce qu'elle va lui dire.

« Pour ce que j'en sais, c'est vrai. Mais, ça ne l'empêche pas d'éprouver des sentiments particulièrement forts pour elle. » Liz reprend une goulée d'air pollué. « Et à l'époque, c'était partagé. » Célia tourne la tête en direction de la porte où Soul a disparu pour aider Maka. Elle sent que Liz lui dit la vérité, la réaction de Soul laisse peu de place aux doutes pour être honnête. Elle envie Maka qui juste par son existence arrive à provoquer un tel chaos dans la façon de se conduire de Soul. Célia l'aime, elle l'a aimé depuis l'instant où il l'a protégé. La première fois qu'il a cédé à ses avances, elle n'a pas voulu prêter attention à sa mise en garde. Par la suite, elle s'est rendue compte que malgré l'attention particulière dont elle jouissait, Soul ne lui appartenait pas vraiment. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu coucher avec qui elle voulait sans qu'il s'en formalise. Il l'aimait mais comme une amie. Une amie avec bénéfice certes mais juste une amie. Elle a brusquement envie de pleurer sachant pertinemment que sauf un miracle, jamais il ne céderait de nouveau, jamais elle ne pourra profiter d'instant privilégié avec lui. « Célia, viens. » La meister s'assoit à côté de Liz et se blottit contre elle pour laisser échapper sa tristesse. L'arme lui caresse la tête en prononçant des paroles qu'elle espère réconfortante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	18. Chapter 18

Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à Neliia, Disney49 et Inukag9 pour vos commentaires.

**Requête pour mes lecteurs :**

Suite aux nouveautés sur le site, il y a possibilité de mettre une image pour illustrer chaque histoire. Pour le moment, j'ai fait du très provisoire.

Si parmi vous, certains ont des âmes d'artiste et sont motivés et inspirés par mes histoires, je serais ravie de mettre vos oeuvres en illustration ainsi qu'un lien vers votre blog ou galerie, si ça vous intéresse.

Si vous êtes tentés, n'hésitez pas à vous faire connaitre. Si vous n'êtes pas inscrit, laissez moi un commentaire avec votre mail ou un lien vers l'illustration que vous proposez ou un message en privé (sur mon profil).

Merci à tous pour votre participation.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Soul essuie un peu de sueur qui coule de sa tempe. Le temps est lourd et désagréable plus particulièrement quand il réalise qu'on est déjà fin septembre. Maka sort de la tente ayant fini d'y installer les affaires.<p>

« C'est bon, tout est prêt ? »

« Oui, Monsieur Eater. » Soul la regarde avec un air proche du désespoir.

« Maka, s'il te plait. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça et tutoies-moi. »

« Mais, si vous oubl… »

« Je sais. Si j'oublie, je ne vais pas apprécier mais là maintenant tout de suite, ça me donne envie de pleurer.» Maka le regarde avec un air choqué.

« Hein, qu'est-ce que… » Soul sent qu'il pousse le bouchon un peu loin. Il soupire et pose sa main sur la tête de son ancienne meister.

« Ça va, je plaisante. Mais, s'il te plait, essaye de m'appeler Soul au moins. Ça me ferait plaisir. » Maka fronce les sourcils en fixant le sol.

« Tu y tiens tant que ça ? » Soul sourit en voyant l'effort qu'elle tente de fournir.

« Oui, plutôt. » Elle s'apprête à lui répondre quand Kid les rejoint.

« Les tentes sont prêtes ? Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil fera du bien à tout le monde. » Maka se place derrière Soul instinctivement. Son mouvement de recul n'échappe ni à l'un, ni à l'autre mais aucun des deux n'est capable de dire si c'est pour éviter de croiser le regard de Kid ou si c'est pour chercher la protection de Soul. Ils sont pourtant suffisamment lucide l'un et l'autre pour ne pas trop miser sur la dernière option. La faux démoniaque secoue la tête pour revenir à la question initiale.

« Oui, c'est bon. »

« Parfait, je vais chercher les autres. »

Quelques minutes plus tard toute l'équipe complétée par Wes fait face aux tentes en songeant que ça commence à faire juste pour accueillir tout le monde. Kid réfléchit un moment avant de prendre sa décision. Normalement, elles sont faites pour accueillir 3 personnes chacune et ils vont devoir se serrer plus que leur intimité le tolère habituellement.

« Bon, Liz, Tsubaki, Patty et Black Star dans une tente, les autres dans l'autre. » Black Star tique.

« Juste une arme ? » Kid sourit à la réflexion du ninja.

« Je pense que c'est la meilleur combinaison pour d'autre raison que le soucis de sécurité. » Black Star réfléchit intensément à la réponse de Kid arrachant un fou rire à Tsubaki. Il faut dire que son visage tendu à matière à faire sourire. Kid tape dans ses mains. « Parfait, aux lits les enfants. » Liz a la délicatesse de lui envoyer sa veste au visage en réponse.

Il leurs faut une bonne demi-heure pour trouver une place à peu près satisfaisante. Ou en tout cas, satisfaisante pour tout le monde hormis Soul. Il a à sa gauche Célia et à sa droite, Wes qui a le bras autour de la taille de Maka et Chrona. Célia se tourne et pose sa tête sur sa poitrine, l'entourant de son bras. Soul soupire ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il a envie de la chasser mais d'un autre côté, c'était un geste naturel, il n'y a pas une semaine. Il se tourne et observe sa meister endormie. Il a conscience qu'il n'est pas fair-play avec elle. Quand il lui a expliqué la situation, il a survolé la plupart des points vraiment importants. Ses yeux rougis et le regard noir de Liz, un peu plus tôt, lui ont clairement faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas été cool ses dernières heures. Il s'agite espérant qu'elle se tourne dans son sommeil.

« Soul ? » Il grogne regrettant d'avoir réveillé son grand frère.

« Oui, Wes ? »

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. »

« Ça te dis de prendre l'air et d'avoir une conversation entre frère. » Soul n'est pas emballé à cette idée mais il ne voit pas trop comment le lui refuser. Il se lève en déplacement doucement Célia pour ne pas la réveiller. Son frère retire délicatement son bras aussi soucieux que son cadet du bien être de sa voisine. Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivent finalement à s'extraire sans bruit de la tente. Une fois dehors, Soul fait signe à Kid que tout va bien et il s'éloigne un peu pour discuter. Wes s'installe sur le bord de la fontaine appréciant l'air frais de l'eau. Soul s'assoit à sa droite avec un air peu avenant. Wes regarde son frère avec un air dubitatif.

« Et donc, on fait comment ? Je dois t'arracher chaque mot comme quand ont été enfant ou tu te décides à me dire ce qui ne va pas ? » Soul fronce les sourcils.

« Ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Ne me prend pas pour un crétin, Maka n'a jamais été très sociable mais pas à ce point. Si je dois te questionner pour avoir les réponses, je pense que je suis bon pour une nuit blanche. » Soul ferme les yeux.

« Tu l'as vu ? »

« Difficile de passer à côté. Elle a toujours été méfiante mais je l'ai rarement vu montrer sa peur ou qu'elle n'était pas maitresse de la situation. » Soul regarde plusieurs minutes ses pieds avant que son frère le relance d'une voix douce. « Soul, si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est le moment de le dire. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. » Il soupire. « Je te préviens, c'est pas glorieux. »Il inspire et entreprend de lui expliquer la situation en hésitant sur les mots et les sentiments qu'il ressent. Wes n'interrompt pas son frère de peur qu'il ne finisse pas. Quand Soul arrête de parler, le silence s'installe plusieurs minutes entre-eux. Wes est largué par la masse d'information qu'il vient de recevoir. Il finit par laisser échapper un gloussement. Soul le dévisage avec un air contrarié. « Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? »

« Je me demandais pourquoi elle m'a laissé trainer dans ses pattes aussi longtemps. J'ai pas mal discuté avec Chrona et il était clair que Maka n'a jamais laissé personne rester avec elles ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Je pensais que j'étais quelqu'un de spécial pour elle. » Soul sent une vague de froid l'envahir.

« Spécial ? »

« Oui, je pensais que je pourrais lui apporter un peu de la paix qu'elle semblait chercher. » Soul ne sait pas quoi dire à cette déclaration. Wes se tourne vers lui pour le rassurer. « Pas comme un petit-ami, Soul, plus comme le frère que je n'ai pas pu être avec toi. » Le benjamin de la famille le dévisage avec stupeur. « Ne sois pas si surpris. J'ai conscience que j'aurais dû être un peu plus de ton côté quand les parents décidaient de s'acharner sur toi. » Soul hésite un instant.

« Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? » Wes secoue la tête en réponse.

« La première fois que j'ai croisé ses yeux, elle venait de me protéger d'un ivrogne. J'ai d'abord été effrayé mais quand j'ai vu Chrona la peur a disparu. J'ai enlevé ma capuche et Maka a paru soulagé pendant quelques secondes. Rapidement, elle a retrouvé son visage peu expressif qu'elle affiche aujourd'hui. Je pense, avec le recul, que c'est toi qu'elle a pensé voir à cet instant. »

« Je ne sais pas. » Wes sourit tristement.

« J'ai essayé de revoir ce visage en provoquant le contact, chose que je ne me suis jamais permis avec toi mais ça n'a jamais semblé très efficace. Je crois que tu auras plus de chance.» Soul est partagé entre le soulagement et la culpabilité.

« Peut-être dans une autre vie, Wes. Elle refuse de se faire à l'idée qu'on se souvienne. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour faire évoluer la situation. Et de toute façon, elle ne m'a jamais laissé être aussi familière que toi-même avant que tout se gâchis ne se produise. »

« Je t'ai précisé que je m'étais permis, pas que je lui ai demandé son avis. Par rapport à …ça, je pense qu'elle s'est protégée comme elle a pu. A sa place, je crois que j'aurais fait pareil. Ça devait être plus simple d'accepter les choses en se persuadant que ça ne changerait jamais. En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'apprécie pas particulièrement d'attirer l'attention, ça doit ajouter à sa nervosité. »

« Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. » Wes rit en réponse.

« Ravi de t'être utile. »

« Ne dis pas ça, je suis vraiment content de voir que tu vas bien. »

« Je suis également content de te revoir en un seul morceau. Et les filles aussi. Je me demandais vraiment où elles avaient disparu. »

« Je ne veux pas rompre le charme mais c'est elle qui a tué toutes les âmes que tu as vu dans la ville le lendemain. »

« Sans déconner ? »

« J'en suis persuadé. »

« Je la vois différemment maintenant. » Soul pouffe de rire.

« Et, tu ne l'as jamais vu faire. »

« Je suis pas pressé, pour être franc. » Il regarde de longues minutes les cercles qui se forment dans l'eau. « On va se coucher ? » Soul hoche la tête et se lève du rebord de la fontaine pour prendre la direction de la tente. Wes le devance pour reprendre sa place dans son sac de couchage. Après quelques instants, Soul le suit sous la maigre protection de tissu. Il constate avec surprise que son frère a pris sa place. Il murmure.

« Wes… ? »

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour se conduire en grand frère. Viens te coucher et arrêtes de blablater, tu vas les réveiller. » Soul hésite mais finit par prendre la place de son frère près de Maka. Cette dernière s'agite et se tourne vers lui. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser qui est là.

« Monsieur….Soul ? »

« Mmmmmh ? »

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui. »

« Bonne nuit, alors. »

« Bonne nuit, Maka. » Il s'endort rapidement à peu près calmer.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Et voici la suite. Dans le prochain chapitre, je décrirais un peu plus le sanctuaire et on retrouvera de vielle connaissance.

Merci à nellia, Disney49 et Inukag9 pour vos encouragements.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Maka se réveille le lendemain en sentant Chrona s'agiter contre elle. La petite lui passe par-dessus pour se mettre à califourchon sur la silhouette la plus proche d'elles. Soul se retourne en sentant la fillette qui glousse en faisant du cheval sur lui. Il ouvre un œil fatigué et dévisage l'enfant. La petite affiche un sourire enjoué avant de réaliser qu'elle s'est trompée de monture.<p>

« Pas Wes. » Soul baille avant de répondre.

« Non, Wes est à côté Chrona. »

« Je vais être fâchée ? » Elle ne semble pas particulièrement inquiète à cette idée mais plutôt ennuyée.

« Non, Chrona mais va jouer avec lui, s'il te plait. » La petite obéit et change de tas informe sous les couvertures. Un couinement se fait entendre et Célia se redresse. Apparemment, elle avait le bras autours de Wes et Chrona lui a fait mal en se mettant à sauter sur l'ainé des Albinos. Elle regarde l'enfant puis Soul et enfin Wes avant de rougir furieusement. Sans un mot, elle enfile sa robe par-dessus son débardeur et sort de la tente. Wes se met sur le dos et, profitant de l'absence de sa voisine, il s'étale un peu plus. Il commence à chatouiller la petite qui part dans une crise de fou rire. Soul repose sa tête sur la veste qui lui sert d'oreiller et baille à nouveau, il tourne la tête et fait face à Maka qui a les yeux grands ouverts.

« Bonjour. » Maka hésite un instant avant de lui retourner la salutation. « Elle est toujours comme ça le matin ? »

« Souvent. C'est bon signe c'est qu'elle n'a pas fait de cauchemar et qu'elle a bien dormi. » Soul se réintéresse à son frère et à Chrona. Cette dernière a un peigne dans les mains et semble décidé à dompter la tignasse de Wes. Lui grimace quand elle tire un peu trop fort sur les nœuds mais la laisse faire.

« Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé aussi papa-poule. »

« La guerre change les gens. » Soul sent que sa phrase est lourde de sous-entendus. Il remarque qu'elle est mal à l'aise d'être aussi proche de lui. Il soupire et s'assoit pour enfiler son T-shirt.

« Je sais Maka mais parfois ils regrettent. » Ils se fixent plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux.

« Comment savoir si c'est temporaire ou non ? » Soul se tourne vers Wes qui les regarde avec insistance.

« Je ne sais pas mais pour le moment c'est le cas. Ça vaut peut-être la peine de nous laisser une chance. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable. Pas encore. »

« Personne ne te demande de te presser mais laisse une petite place à cette possibilité, s'il te plait. » La voix de Kid les appelle pour leurs demander d'accélérer le mouvement pour repartir rapidement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après une bonne journée de marche, ils arrivent enfin au sanctuaire. Ils ont à peine passé les portes que Kid donne ses ordres.

« Tsubaki, Célia, allez jeter un coup d'œil à l'appartement pour voir son état et trouvez de quoi faire dormir Maka sur le canapé. Vous monterez les sacs et je compte sur vous pour faire le nécessaire.» La silencieuse arme ninja le regarde avec surprise avant de répondre.

« Pas dans une chambre ? »

« Il n'y a pas de chambre libre à l'appartement et la mettre ailleurs me parait compliqué. D'ailleurs, Maka, je préférerais que tu gardes ta capuche pour le moment. Tu es un atout et j'aimerais que ton retour passe inaperçu. » Maka hoche la tête, elle n'avait pas l'attention de faire autrement de toute façon. « Parfait, Black Star, tu iras faire un point sur la situation et les postes à pourvoir avec Sid. Tu viendras me faire un rapport dans 2h. Liz, tu ramènes ça à Stein et Patty, ça dans mon bureau. » Il donne à chacune un gros tas de parchemins, de feuilles et de livres qu'il fait apparaitre du néant. « Ensuite, vous rejoindrait Tsubaki et Célia pour les aider si besoin. Soul, Wes, Maka et Chrona, venez avec moi. » Le quatuor suit Kid qui les mène dans l'espace centrale du sanctuaire. Rapidement, des cris d'enfant se font entendre et l'excitation de Chrona monte en puissance. Le Shinigami ouvre la pièce et s'approche de Marie qui semble faire l'accueil.

« Kid, bon retour parmi nous. » Elle observe les gens qui l'accompagnent et jette un regard méfiant à Maka. Cette dernière a une idée assez précise de ce qui va se passer et resserre son étreinte sur la main de l'enfant.

« Merci Marie, sais-tu où on peut parler tranquillement ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Elle les fait entrer dans un bureau. Kid s'assoit sur une chaise et Marie prend place sur celle en face de lui. Wes, Maka et Soul restent debout sans trop savoir où se mettre.

« Je te ramène Chrona. Maka, enlèves ta capuche. » La meister s'exécute avec une main hésitante. Marie fronce les sourcils avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux surpris. Kid s'attarde peu sur sa réaction considérant qu'elle comprend ce qu'il se passe. Il se tourne vers Maka avec un regard confiant. « Je me doute que te séparer de Chrona ne te plait pas mais… » La petite comprend ce qui se passe et agrippe la jambe de sa gardienne en pleurant. Maka s'agenouille pour la prendre contre elle. Kid attend qu'elle apaise un peu la petite avant de reprendre. « …mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchit et ça me parait le mieux. Tu pourras la voir quand tu veux et le matin, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle vienne à l'appartement pour que vous puissiez prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble. » Maka ne dit rien sachant qu'elle n'aura pas le choix. Soul reprend avec une voix douce.

« Il vaut mieux qu'elle soit avec des enfants de son âge et ta place n'est pas, ici. » Maka ne relève toujours pas. Kid soupire et décide de lui laisser le temps de se reprendre. Il se tourne vers Marie et constate que quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il racle sa gorge pour attirer son attention.

« Marie, tu as besoin de personnel ? »

« Il y a eu pas mal d'orphelin qui sont arrivés pendant ton absence donc ce serait vraiment bien. » Le Shinigami se tourne vers Wes.

« Tu as le choix entre les enfants, l'infirmerie ou l'intendance. Tu te sentirais le plus à l'aise où ? » Il sourit à Kid avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Maka.

« Ça te rassurerait, si je suis avec elle ? » Maka ne dit rien se contentant d'hocher la tête. « Je l'amènerais le matin. » Kid se relève de sa chaise, pressé de finir à gérer les problèmes d'intendance pour retourner à son bureau et prendre connaissance des dossiers qui ne doivent pas manquer sur son bureau. « Parfait, Marie, je te laisse tes nouvelles recrues. » Il faut plusieurs minutes à Maka et Chrona pour se séparer mais personne ne les presse comprenant qu'elles en ont besoin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde se retrouve dans leur quartier. Soul et Kid ont conduit Maka à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner. Comme à chaque fois, Kim a affiché un visage antipathique avant de réaliser ce qui se passe une fois que la capuche de la jeune fille a été baissée. Elle a soigné chaque plaies et ses côtes fêlées sans un mot avant de lui donner des antidouleurs et de se diriger vers un nouveau patient. Avant de disparaitre, elle donne rendez-vous le lendemain à Maka pour un check-up complet.

A présent, Soul est assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé et écoute distraitement la conversation entre Liz, Tsubaki et Kid. Ils parlent de l'intendance et ça ne l'intéresse absolument pas. Il est simplement soulagé d'être chez lui. La pièce à une forme hexagonale avec cinq portes et une fenêtre qui donne sur la forêt entourant l'ancienne bâtisse. I chambres : une pour Patty et Liz, une pour Black Star et Tsubaki et la dernière pour Soul et Célia, ainsi qu'une salle de bain. La dernière porte mène vers le centre du bâtiment. Soul observe Maka qui s'est endormie sur le canapé certainement happée par les antidouleurs et la journée de marche. Le sofa est placé sous la fenêtre face au mur pour offrir une maigre intimité à la jeune fille. Le reste de l'équipe est soit autour de la table à manger, soit autours de coin cuisine qui trône au milieu de la pièce.

Maka commence à s'agiter dans son sommeil et Soul se penche au-dessus d'elle pour la réveiller. Il la secoue doucement par l'épaule. Il s'inquiète quand il réalise qu'au lieu de se calmer, elle commence à gémir et à pleurer.

« Soul ? »

« J'essaye de la réveiller, Kid, deux minutes. » Il descend de l'accoudoir pour pouvoir la secouer plus efficacement. « Maka. Réveilles-toi. » Brutalement, elle ouvre les yeux. Elle regarde avec un air terrorisé Soul qui n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il doit faire. Les larmes ne semblent pas sur le point de s'arrêter.

« Soul ? C'était un cauchemar ? » Sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'agrippe à son cou manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre bien qu'il prenne soin de lui rendre son étreinte. Il est mal à l'aise ne sachant pas exactement à quoi elle fait référence.

« Maka, j'aimerais te dire que c'est le cas mais je ne pense pas. Enfin, je ne sais pas …» Il la sent frémir et, finalement, elle commence à retirer lentement ses bras. Soul soupire. « Je sais que tu penses qu'on va reperdre la mémoire mais je suis sûr que ça ne va pas survenir dans les prochaines minutes. Reste-là pour le moment, juste le temps de te calmer. » Elle ne dit rien, ne bouge plus. Après plusieurs minutes, elle finit par remettre ses mains autour de son cou. Soul la resserre contre lui un peu surpris qu'elle cède. Il ne sait pas si c'est l'épuisement, la peur ou autre chose qui l'a fait agir ainsi mais il ne va pas s'en plaindre. Il passe un bras sous ses jambes pour la soulever avant de s'installer plus confortablement sur le canapé et de l'assoir sur lui. Elle colle son visage dans le creux de son cou et réajustant ses bras autour de lui. Soul a les mains sur son dos et il n'ose pas bouger d'un centimètre de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis. Une fois à peu près assuré qu'elle ne bougera pas tout de suite, il tourne la tête vers le reste de l'équipe. Kid est visiblement soulagé, tout comme Tsubaki. Les autres affichent un léger sourire hormis Célia qui parait presque choquée. Soul se dit qu'il verrait avec elle plus tard. Tsubaki, Liz et le Shinigami reprennent leur conversation à voix basse. Soul décide qu'il préfère se concentrer sur une mèche des cheveux de Maka et le paysage par la fenêtre que sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Vu le rythme de sa respiration, il est quasiment sûr qu'elle s'est rendormie.

Après de longues minutes, un bruit de casserole se fait entendre dans la cuisine. Il la sent sursauter contre lui et il s'empresse de jeter un regard noir en direction de Black Star. Tsubaki lui donne un coup derrière la tête et il affiche une mine contrite en réponse. Soul soupire en la voyant descendre de ses genoux et s'assoir à côté de lui. Il se lève rapidement et fait le tour du canapé.

« Rallonges-toi. Je te laisse la place. » Elle le dévisage un moment avant de lui répondre à voix basse, les yeux baissée.

« Je peux prendre une douche ? » Soul est un peu déstabilisé mais regarde rapidement si tout le monde est là.

« Oui, elle a l'air libre. Tsubaki, il y a des serviettes pour Maka ? »

« Oui, sur le lavabo, les bleus. » Avant que Soul ne puisse se réintéresse à elle, elle file en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Il entend des pas venir vers lui et lève les yeux pour découvrir sa meister qui le dévisage avec un regard dur.

« Je pense que tu as deux trois chose à m'expliquer, tu ne crois pas ? » Soul soupire sachant qu'il n'y coupera pas.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Et voici le nouveau chapitre comme prévu. J'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaire, en tout cas je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour. Bon courage à ceux qui sont en pleins exams, je suis de tout coeur avec eux.

Juste un petit mot pour vous faire partager une bonne surprise que j'ai eu, il y a quelques jours. Je suis tombée sur un blog qui reprend quelques unes de mes fanfictions. Passée la surprise (prévenez-moi !), j'ai été particulièrement touchée par le geste. C'est pourquoi, je me permets de vous parler de SoulxMaka83 qui tient un blog sur Soul Eater. N'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil !

Merci à Yoah, Disney49, Neliia et Inukag9 pour vos impressions. Disney49, tu es toute pardonnée (je croise les doigts pour que le e de désolée ne soit pas une faute de frappe et que tu sois bien une fille !) et merci d'avoir quand même pris le temps de le faire.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Soul regarde Célia cherchant à savoir s'il arriverait à négocier quelques heures de répit. Il soupire en observant la tension sur son visage et ses lèvres pincées. Elle a l'air de se retenir d'hurler. Soul se lève et prend la direction de sa chambre, Célia sur ses talons. Liz les regarde passer avec un air un peu triste. Célia est une chouette fille mais Soul ne lui laissera pas sa chance. Elle n'aimerait pas être à leur place, à aucun des deux. Une fois dans la pièce. Célia s'assoit sur l'immense lit qui prend quasiment toute la place et Soul s'assoit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ce dernier prend le temps de vérifier que tout est en ordre avant d'envisager répondre à ses questions. Leurs deux sacs sont posés au pied du placard mural et des feuilles sont en piles sur le bureau rendant la pièce un peu plus vivante. Il n'y a pas de tableau, pas de photo, rien de personnel qui pourrait donner un indice sur la personne qui y vit.<p>

« Soul, s'il te plait ne commence pas à divaguer et explique moi ce par quoi tu aurais dû commencer. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« J'ai compris qu'elle était ton ancienne meister et qu'elle allait certainement prendre ma place un jour. Je suis de toute façon suffisamment lucide pour savoir que je ne t'exploite pas au quart de tes capacités et que c'était une question de temps avant que ça n'arrive. » Soul baisse les yeux face à sa froide colère. Elle n'élève pas la voix mais il sent la tension rendre son ton tremblant. Il n'est pas fière de lui mais il sait qu'il ne fera pas marche arrière. Célia reprend au bord des larmes. « Ce que j'ai eu plus de mal à comprendre, c'est qu'elle allait également prendre ma place de petite-amie. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, Célia. »

« Alors, c'est quoi, dis-moi que j'ai tort. » Il voit quelques larmes couler et il grimace. Ce n'est pas le moment où il va être le plus cool de sa vie.

« Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé. » Elle tape d'un point rageur sur le lit.

« Je sais, Liz me l'a dit. »

« Mais, je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'y ai jamais pensé. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne décide à faire le premier pas. » Célia pleure silencieusement les yeux fermés. « Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'attacher à moi, que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien. Je t'ai prévenu qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus qu'une relation charnelle entre nous. »

« Ne dis pas ça comme ça. Je pensais qu'il te fallait du temps pour te faire à cette idée. Je n'ai pas réalisé que je n'étais pas la bonne personne. » Elle se tait quelques secondes. « Peut-être qu'elle ne te pardonnera jamais. »

« Peut-être. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu feras ? »

« Je chercherais à me racheter. » Célia lui lance un coussin au visage et Soul ne fait rien pour l'éviter. Elle reprend sur un ton accusateur.

«Alors que tu es sensée être avec moi, tu l'as tient dans tes bras, la suis des yeux, t'inquiète chaque seconde pour elle. »

« Oui. »

« Tu as conscience combien j'aurais aimé que tu fasses la même chose pour moi que ça fait 6 mois que j'attends ça ? » Elle finit dans un sifflement, sa colère à son paroxysme. Soul la regarde dans les yeux.

« Tu n'étais qu'une relation charnelle. Ni plus, ni moins. » Célia se lève, le gifle et sort en claquant la porte. Soul a conscience d'y avoir été fort mais il préférerait mille fois qu'elle le déteste plutôt qu'elle le regrette et si pour ça il doit passer pour un minable, il le fera sans hésiter une seconde. Après quelques minutes, sa porte s'ouvre à nouveau et Black Star s'invite à son tour dans la pièce.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais tu n'y a pas étais de main morte. »

« Je lui est rappelé notre accord initial. »

« Et, tu penses vraiment qu'elle se serait satisfait juste de ça. Tu savais que non, c'est une sentimentale. Essaye de choisir ta prochaine sexefriend avec un peu plus de discernement.» Soul ne répond rien. Il sait qu'il a cédé à la simplicité et que c'était une erreur. « Elle va te détester. Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais pu attendre un peu de voir comment ça évolue avec Maka. Célia est une chic fille. »

« Si je m'étais permis de faire ça, je serais vraiment qu'un minable. »

« Pas faux. »

« Black Star ? »

« Ouai ? »

« Tu penses que quelqu'un peut te manquer même si tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, mec. Pour les questions philosophiques voit avec Kid ou Tsubaki mais pas moi. » Soul affiche un petit sourire avant de suivre son meilleur ami dans la pièce commune. Kid, Liz et Patty semblent être repartis dans le bureau du nouveau Shinigami. La faux démoniaque a à peine passé la porte qu'il se trouve instantanément prisonnier de quelque chose d'assez doux qu'il n'a aucun mal à identifier.

« Blair, lâches moi. » A sa stupeur, le chat obéit en poussant un cri aigue.

« Vous avez retrouvé Maka. Je suis si contente, je pensais qu'elle était morte.» Elle se jette sur Maka qui sort de la salle de bain toujours dissimulée sous sa capuche. Soul la regarde faire un câlin à son ancienne meister en réalisant qu'elle ne semble pas éprouver la moindre crainte à l'égard de la jeune femme blonde et qu'elle ne semble pas avoir souffert d'amnésie.

« Blair, tu devrais avoir croisé ses yeux pour te souvenir d'elle. Comment ça se…» Le chat relève le nez permettant à Maka de reprendre sa respiration.

« Blair n'est pas humaine, elle se souvenait. Maka lui a beaucoup manqué. Blair a eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.» Black Star la dévisage.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » Blair se change en chat pour monter sur Maka qui décide de la caresser bon grès, malgré. Sa capuche est tombée et ses cheveux encore humides cascadent librement sur ses épaules. Blair plante ses yeux dans ceux du ninja.

« J'ai demandé où elle était mais vous m'avez agressé m'accusant de raconter n'importe quoi. Je l'ai cherché au sanctuaire mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Je ne comprenais pas et je ne savais plus quoi faire. » Elle se met à ronronner sous les caresses de la jeune femme qui se permet un sourire. Black Star, Soul et Tsubaki échangent un regard avant de se concentrer sur le repas du soir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul s'apprête à se coucher content à l'idée de retrouver son lit. Il se déshabille quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre. Il se tourne pour voir qui vient troubler sa future nuit. Il est stupéfait de découvrir Célia.

« Célia ? »

« C'était une décision unilatérale, je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot. Tu es encore sous l'effet de la surprise, tu peux encore changer d'avis.» Soul tique.

« Ne me force pas à te repousser, je n'aimerais pas en arriver-là. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterais bien de mon côté. » Soul la regarde se mettre complètement nue avec les sourcils froncés. La jeune femme se glisse sous les draps en lui tournant le dos. Soul réalise qu'il va certainement passer une mauvaise semaine. S'il y a un point commun entre Célia et Maka, c'est leur côté buté quand elles ont une idée en tête. Soul soupire avant de se glisser à son tour dans son lit. Il prend bien soin de se mettre le plus sur le bord possible en tournant le dos à sa meister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka suit Kid dans le dédale de son nouveau chez elle. Le bâtiment est étrange. Il y a deux étages rectangulaires surmontés par quatre tours hexagonales reliés les unes aux autres par de longs couloirs. Le centre de la structure est vide et Kid en a profité pour y installer la zone d'entrainement aux combats pour les nouvelles recrues. Les murs sont tellement épais qu'elle sent à peine la folie à l'extérieur. Au lieu de la soulager comme la plupart des habitants du sanctuaire, cela l'inquiète. Elle a pris l'habitude d'être entourée par cet environnement et cette soudaine pureté la déstabilise. Elle n'est pas sereine.

« Maka, je ne veux pas te presser mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on finisse ça rapidement. J'ai pas mal de boulot à rattraper.» Maka accélère le pas pour le rattraper. Kid lui sourit pour l'encourager. Elle sort de l'infirmerie où Kim lui a fait un check-up complet et elle se dirige à présent vers nouvelle affectation. Chaque membre de l'équipe a reçu son affectation la veille. Black Star et Tsubaki passent leurs journées dehors à patrouiller, Soul et Célia assurent la surveillance du haut d'une des tours et Liz et Patty sont assistantes auprès de Kid passant les ordres d'un service à un autre. Elle doit aider à la bibliothèque avec Stein et Ox. Leurs travails consistent à récupérer les informations des guerriers pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation extérieur en étudiant, d'étudier les documents trouvés chez l'ennemis et toujours chercher plus de moyens de vaincre la folie, plus particulièrement grâce aux livres sorciers récupérés. Kid s'arrête devant une grande porte et se tourne vers elle avant de l'ouvrir. « Tu es prête ? » Elle hoche la tête pour toute réponse le regardant ouvrir avec anxiété.

A sa grande surprise la pièce ne contient aucune armoire ou étagère, il y a des piles de livres un peu partout les obligeants à faire attention en s'avançant vers le fond de la pièce où se tiennent les seuls meubles de la pièce. Trois immenses tables, 6 lampes de chevets et 6 chaises. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre et la luminosité est assurée par un plafonnier blafard et les lampes de bureau. Stein et Ox sont chacun assis à une table, une immense pile de livre devant eux complètement silencieux. Le médecin fou lève le nez pour les regarder s'avancer vers eux. Il est visiblement mécontent d'accueillir un nouveau membre dans son équipe.

« Kid, je sais que tes ordres sont absolus mais ça me parait irresponsable de la mettre, ici. Il y a trop d'informations sensibles, ici.»

« Maka, enlèves ta capuche, ça ira plus vite. » La jeune fille obéit et Stein se calme immédiatement.

« D'accord, j'éviterais de remettre ta parole en doute à l'avenir. » Kid lui répond avec un demi-sourire.

« C'est une excellente nouvelle. Je vous la laisse. Ce serait bien qu'elle ne rentre pas seul le soir. Je veux garder son retour secret mais pour ça, elle doit garder sa capuche et donc le sort reste actif.»

« Je peux en apprendre un peu plus ? »

« Maka va te faire un point sur la situation. »

« Très bien Kid, on va faire au mieux. » Kid sort abandonnant Maka derrière lui. Dès que la porte se referme, elle a l'impression d'être de retour dans les sous-sols. Elle n'a plus l'habitude d'être dans une pièce fermée. Stein reprend sans réaliser son malaise. « Tâchons d'être efficace. » Maka soupire tout en commençant à répondre aux questions de Stein et Ox qui semblent intarissables.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Un nouveau chapitre plus long que de coutume. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

La semaine prochaine, on aura le plaisir de retrouver Célia.

Merci à Disney49, Inukag9, Clemantine, Yoah et Neliia pour vos encouragements.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Stein sort une feuille vierge et commence à écrire avec attention.<p>

« Assis-toi, on va en avoir pour un moment. » Maka obéit avec des gestes timides qui n'échappent ni à Ox, ni à Stein. « Tu as pu faire un point au niveau santé ? »

« Kim a fait un point. » Stein continue à écrire en poursuivant son cheminement.

« Il me semble que tu as des côtes fêlées. »

« Elle les a soigné, elle a guéri tous ce qu'elle a pu. » Ox se redresse et prend un ton dur pour la questionner à son tour.

« Pourquoi ? Elle n'est sensée s'occuper que des blessures graves, mortelle. » Stein soupire en s'adressant à son ancien étudiant.

« Doucement, Ox. Si elle l'a fait c'est qu'on a dû le lui demander. » Plutôt que de calmer Ox, ça semble raviver sa colère.

« Ce n'est pas une raison. Elle s'épuise un peu plus chaque jour. Kid l'a dit lui-même, juste les cas vraiment graves. » Stein tente de la calmer pour reprendre la conversation avec Maka.

« Ox. »

« Non, non, non. » Maka parle à voix basse en fixant le sol.

« Kim a insisté. Elle estimait que j'ai eu ma dose et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de ne rien faire si c'était en son pouvoir. Soul et Kid l'ont laissé faire.» Ox la regarde un long moment avant de soupirer et de baisser la tête. Il se rassoit correctement en s'excusant d'avoir perdu son sang froid.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Mais, c'est si frustrant de la voir si faible parfois et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider.» Stein secoue la tête avant de reprendre la direction de la discussion.

« Tsss, tssss, tsssss, laisses moi faire mon travail Ox, sinon on n'avancera pas. Maka, quels sont les conclusions de Kim ?»

« Quelques cicatrices en plus mais physiquement, je vais bien. » Stein fronce les sourcils.

« Et, mentalement ? »

« Mmmmh, mon esprit est différent. Kid dit qu'il reconnait à peine mon âme. » Stein se concentre pour vérifier ses dires. Il est surpris par ce qu'il découvre.

« Tu n'as plus une âme Gregory. » Maka semble surprise par sa remarque.

« Ah, si c'est que… » Elle ferme les yeux et se concentre quelques secondes. Son âme change de forme récupérant ses ailes typiques. « Je la cache, j'ai remarqué que le sort était moins puissant quand je la dissimulais. Les keshins nous trouvaient moins également donc j'ai pris l'habitude de rabattre les ailes. » Stein l'observe de longues minutes.

« Ton âme semble particulièrement précise, presque solide. »

« Elle doit être imperméable à la folie. »

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était facile mais ça ne l'est absolument pas. »

« Je ne … sais pas. Pour me soigner, j'ai besoin qu'elle soit entourée par la folie. Je suis forcée de la rendre invulnérable. » Stein l'observe de longues minutes avant de se radoucir et de s'enfoncer dans son siège.

« Et, le sort ? »

« La sorcière puisait dans la folie de Chrona pour augmenter son propre pouvoir. J'ai interféré pour la récupérer et elle m'a lancé son sort. » Elle se frotte la poitrine visiblement mal à l'aise à l'idée de se remémorer un tel souvenir.

« Et, le sort en question ? »

« Les gens étaient très méfiants envers moi. Plus, ils ont un instinct guerrier, pire c'est. La colère atteint son paroxysme quand ils voient mes yeux. Enfin, plus maintenant. Maintenant, soit ils se souviennent, soit ils sentent leur colère disparaitre. »

« Le sort cherchait à t'isoler. Je suppose qu'il espérait que tu privilégierais la solitude. »

« Ce fut le cas, longtemps. » Ox intervient à nouveau mais sur un ton plus doux cette fois-ci.

« Jusqu'à ce que tu tombes sur Kilik. » La jeune femme hoche simplement la tête en tordant ses mains de nervosité. Stein l'observe plusieurs secondes avant de lui faire la remarque qui lui occupe l'esprit.

« Tu n'as pas l'air tranquille. Nous ne te ferons rien, tu es à l'abri, ici. » Maka répond dans un murmure.

« Je sais, vos âmes me disent que vous ne mentez pas mais si vous oubliez à nouveau... »

« Je ne pense pas. »

« Non, les autres non plus, mais moi, si. » Ox la regarde avant de reprendre.

« Il y a autre chose. » Maka est surprise par sa brusque perspicacité mais lui répond avec un air gêné.

« L'air est si pure derrière ses murs. » Stein se met à sourire.

« C'est un soulagement, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne survivrais pas une heure dehors. » Maka regarde à nouveau le sol. Les paroles qu'elle murmure sont à peine audibles pour les deux hommes présents dans la pièce.

« Je suppose. » Stein fronce les sourcils mais ne relève pas. Il se promet d'en toucher deux mots à Kid quand il en aura le temps. Elle reprend avec un peu plus de force dans la voix. « Kid m'a dit que je pouvais voir Chrona quand je le souhaitais. C'est vrai ? » Ox la regarde avec un air amusé.

« Il n'est pas dans les coutumes locales de mettre la parole du Shinigami en doute. » Stein se met à sourire à son tour.

« Mes propres écarts ne doivent pas être pris en exemple. Tu pourras la voir quand Harvard sera là. Il t'y conduira. Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis ton retour ? »

« Si ce matin, Wes l'a amené. C'est juste que je suis mal à l'aise. »

« Il va te falloir un peu de temps pour te faire à ta vie ici, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, tu y arriveras. Reprenons. » Stein reprend son interrogatoire en s'axant sur ce que la jeune fille a eu l'occasion de voir durant son périple, cette fois-ci.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela fait une semaine que la petite équipe est de retour au sanctuaire, ils sont tous attablés dans la pièce à vivre pour profiter du petit-déjeuner. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Kid qui travaille presque non-stop et Célia qui met en place une nouvelle stratégie pour déclencher une réaction chez Soul. Elle a donc commencé à sortir avec Kilik. Malheureusement pour elle, Soul est enchanté par la nouvelle. Il sait que Kilik est quelqu'un de bien qui saura prendre soin d'elle. Evidemment, ça a tendance à la rendre dingue de le voir réagir aussi bien à la nouvelle.

Soul baille aux corneilles en observant Maka à l'autre bout de la table. Le petit-déjeuner à 7h est le seul moment où on peut voir tout le monde. Liz et Patty sont encore en pyjamas tout comme lui qui se lève exprès pour avoir une chance de croiser le chemin de son ancienne meister. Il rentre rarement avant une heure du matin et il se force pour ouvrir les yeux et rejoindre l'équipe le matin. Il observe Maka qui écoute Chrona lui racontant sa journée de la veille avec passion. Il soupire en l'observant reprendre vie comme chaque matin. Tsubaki lui a dit qu'elle paraissait de plus en plus abattu et qu'elle a tendance à se renfermer et la nouvelle l'inquiète. Wes est assis à côté de la jeune femme et aide Chrona dans son récit à grand renfort de rire. Blair se dispute avec Patty pour savoir laquelle des deux aura la dernière tartine. Liz sourit en les regardants faires. Black Star et Tsubaki finissent de se préparer avant de partir faire leurs rondes autours du sanctuaire. L'équipe leurs souhaite une bonne journée alors qu'ils passent la porte d'entrée. Un quart d'heure plus tard, c'est Wes et Chrona qui partent au rez-de-chaussée rapidement suivis par Maka qui va prendre son propre poste à la bibliothèque. Soul ne peut que constater que son sourire disparait complètement à partir de l'instant où Chrona passe la porte d'entrée. Liz se tourne vers lui pendant que Patty se balance sur sa chaise.

« Bonne nuit. » Il la regarde quelques secondes avant de sourire.

« Ouai, c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Bonne journée les filles. »

« Fais de beaux rêves. » Il sourit et entre dans sa chambre en leurs adressant un petit signe de la main. Il se laisse tomber dans son lit avec délice s'enroulant dans ses couvertures.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il grogne quand son réveil sonne lui annonçant qu'il doit se lever pour la deuxième fois. Il le fait avec des gestes très lents. Il est dix heures et il doit être à son poste dans une heure pour une longue journée de surveillance sur la tour Est. Après une bonne douche et un en-cas avalé en vitesse, il se dépêche de rejoindre son poste.

Comme d'habitude, il est accueilli par Suran et son caractère rigide.

« Bonjour, Chef Eater. Votre meister nous fait encore défaut aujourd'hui ? »

« On dirait. »

« Très bien, je vais en prendre note pour faire les changements qui s'imposent. Vous avez de nombreux rapports à valider. »

« J'aimerais faire un vrai tour de garde pour changer. »

« Ce n'est pas votre rôle. Votre rôle est de nous donner des ordres et de superviser notre travail. »

« Je sais Suran, ne rend pas ça plus difficile. La façon dont tu le dis rend les choses encore pire qu'elles ne le sont réellement. »

« Bonjour, chef Eater, Lieutenant Suran. » Les deux autres répondent au cadet de la troupe avec un sourire. Il a à peine dix-huit ans mais c'est porté volontaire pour les missions de surveillance. Il a un grand respect envers Soul et un caractère enjoué qui donne une bouffée d'air à l'équipe de Soul qui est principalement constitué de farouches combattants près à faire face au pire danger venu du ciel. Ils combattent moins souvent que ceux placés à la base du domaine mais quand viennent les combats aérien, ils sont souvent désavantagés et les combats extrêmement durs. L'équipe Eater est connue pour être une des plus solides face à la folie et des plus talentueuses dans l'art de la guerre.

Soul est assis derrière son bureau et lit les rapports de son équipe pour vérifier les contenus avant de les transmettre à Kid par le biais de Liz ou Patty. Il sursaute quand Suran entre dans la pièce visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Soul suppose que quelque chose vient de perturber son programme toujours peaufiné à la seconde près.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Suran ? »

« Une intrus, Chef Eater. »

« Quel genre d'intrus ? »

« Une fille qui dit être envoyé par Shinigami. » Soul fronce les sourcils.

« Fais-la entrer. » Il voit une silhouette familière faire son entrer. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Tu es seule ? »

« Je suis désolée, Kid m'a dit de venir pour vérifier la venue d'une pluie de folie. Il a dit en avoir senti une. » Soul l'observe un moment se tordre les mains comme à chaque fois qu'elle est nerveuse. Comme à son habitude, elle est emmitouflée des pieds à la tête.

« Suran, demande à Léo de venir et d'accompagner Mademoiselle où qu'elle veuille. »

« Mais, Che… »

« C'est un ordre Suran. Ne discute pas. »

« Oui, j'y vais. »

« Maka, suis-le. Viens-là, s'il y a le moindre problème. » Elle hoche la tête avant de sortir derrière Suran. Soul en profite pour se connecter au bureau du jeune Shinigami.

« Bonjour Soul. »

« Tu m'expliques. »

« J'en avais assez d'avoir des rapport sur la perte d'énergie de Maka. Stein pense que c'est par manque de folie. Donc, voilà. J'espère que ça suffira, il est hors de question qu'elle mette un pied dehors. »

« Maka en a pris l'habitude ses derniers mois, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. »

« On a tous nos responsabilités Soul, Maka doit en prendre conscience. »

« Tu es devenu dur. »

« Je lui ai dit de prendre son temps sur le toit. C'est la plus grande liberté que je peux lui offrir actuellement. »

« Bien, Shinigami. » Kid a l'air ennuyé par la façon rigide avec laquelle Soul lui répond mais il ne relève pas. Soul a toujours été un excellent subordonné mais il sait qu'il est capable de devenir ingérable si c'est pour le bien-être de Maka.

« Bonne journée Soul. »

« Bonne journée, Kid. » Avec un soupire, Soul se replonge dans ses rapports avec l'esprit ailleurs. Après avoir relu la même ligne plus de trois fois, il renonce et se lève. Il sort de la tente pour retrouver la jeune femme. Cinq hommes surveillent les alentours pendant que cinq autres s'entrainent au milieu. Soul retrouve rapidement Maka qui semble en grande discussion avec Léo. Il s'approche pour comprendre ce qu'ils se disent.

« Donc, Soul est un chef ? »

« Le meilleur Madame, Personne ne voulait de moi, mais chef Eater m'a pris dans son équipe sans sourciller. Il m'a dit que je serais une bonne recrue. » Soul distingue un doux rire qu'il n'a plus l'occasion d'entendre.

« Son instinct ne l'a pas trompé, ton âme est particulièrement résistante à la folie. »

« Ravi de voir que tu approuve mes choix. » Maka et Léo sursautent et s'inclinent simultanément devant le maitre des lieux. Maka bredouille pour tenter de se justifier.

« Je ne voulais pas paraitre,… »

« Je suis sincère, Maka. » Elle relève la tête pour le regarder lui sourire avec franchise. Léo est surpris de voir son chef paraitre si accueillant. Soul Eater n'est pas connu pour son amabilité et sa joie de vivre et encore moins quand il est à son poste. « As-tu eu l'occasion d'observer notre ciel ? »

« Oui, il n'y a pas de tempête ou de keshin à des kilomètres à la ronde. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

« J'aimerais aider le fauconnier, je peux ? » Soul lève un sourcil en observant l'homme en question. Eric est expert dans son art mais ses animaux absorbent peu à peu la folie qui les entoure et il en perd de plus en plus le contrôle. Sur ses huit bêtes, il ne lui en reste que trois qui sont particulièrement utiles pour survoler les territoires et envoyer des messages ou prévenir d'un danger avant que nul œil humain n'ait pu le détecter.

« Si tu peux, je t'en prie. » Maka s'approche du fauconnier et échange quelques mots avec lui. L'homme observe son chef qui hoche la tête pour montrer son accord. Il donne son premier faucon à la jeune femme. L'animal a des ailes qui paraissent immatérielles tant la folie en a pris possession. Avec douceur, elle le caresse avant de secouer sa main dans le vide. Des gouttes de folie pure tombent dans le vide et s'évaporent avant d'avoir touché le sol. Elle recommence plusieurs fois sous les yeux perplexes des gardes de la tour Est. Il lui faut une demi-heure pour soigner le faucon, l'aigle et la chouette. Une fois fait, elle descend du rempart pour s'adresser à Soul comme si elle venait d'accomplir un acte routinier.

« J'ai fini. Je vais redescendre, j'ai du travail en bas. Tu peux dire à Kid qu'il n'y a pas de danger à l'horizon. » Soul affiche un sourire sarcastique. Il pense intérieurement que ça ne l'étonne pas et qu'il passe trop de temps avec Liz.

« Fais attention en redescendant. A demain matin. »

« A demain, Soul. » Elle quitte le haut de la tour ne semblant pas remarquer que les hommes s'écartent naturellement sur son passage. Une fois qu'elle a disparu, Soul prend la parole d'une voix forte.

« Bon la récréation est terminée, vous avez des choses à faire, Messieurs. » Les hommes obéissent immédiatement. Avant d'entrer dans sa tente, Soul jette un dernier coup d'œil à ses hommes. Léo parait encore plus excité que de coutume et Eric semble le plus heureux des hommes. Il referme la porte derrière lui avec un sourire.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Voilà nouveau chapitre. Il est plutôt centré sur Célia. Pour le prochain, je promets un peu plus d'action !

Merci à Inukag9, Neliia, Yoah, Disney49 et Clemantine pour vos commentaires. C'est agréable d'avoir vos impressions et vos predictions. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout particulièrement

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Tout le monde est autour de la table est partage le petit déjeuné dans la bonne humeur. Maka semble plus détendue que la veille et se permet même de rire assez bruyamment pour le plus grand plaisir de Wes et Tsubaki qui sourient avec indulgence. Chrona est sur ses genoux et semble décidée à nourrir la jeune fille qui est amusée par son nouveau jeu. Soul sort en s'étirant et se laisse tomber sur la dernière chaise libre. Il est ravi de constater qu'il est juste à côté de Maka. Chrona le dévisage un moment avant de se lancer.<p>

« Oncle Soul, ouvre la bouche. » Chrona appelle toujours Soul en ajoutant le terme oncle comme elle le fait avec Wes et il y fait à peine attention. Il lève un sourcil face à la surprenante demande de la petite fille mais obéit en voyant l'air amusé de son ancienne meister. Chrona y met un quartier d'orange que Soul avale sans rechigner. « Bonne appétit. » Il rit à son tour face à l'enfant plus enjoué que de coutume. Il suppose que voir Maka presque à l'aise l'aide à se détendre. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre à nouveau et bon nombre de tête se tourne pour voir qui en sort. Ils observent avec un air dubitatif Célia qui regarde la table avec un air perplexe. Sans un mot, Tsubaki entre dans sa chambre et en revient avec une chaise qu'elle tente de loger autours de la table. La jeune femme se trouve entre l'arme ninja et Liz. Ces dernières échangent un discret coup d'œil avant de s'intéresser à l'invité surprise. Liz débute l'interrogatoire, l'air de rien.

« Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vue. »

« Je me suis disputée avec Kilik. » Tsubaki et Liz échangent un regard soucieux. Maka à l'air de prendre ses marques et elle craignent que Célia ne lui facilite pas les choses. Tsubaki lui fait un sourire doux espérant en apprendre un peu plus.

« Oh, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. » Célia répond sans quitter Soul des yeux.

« Il n'en tient qu'à moi de résoudre le conflit. C'est souvent comme ça ? » Liz regarde la table avec un air perplexe.

« Quoi ? »

« Bah, le petit-déj. »

« Oui. Tous les matins. » Elles observent Chrona qui change de genoux pour nourrir Soul plus facilement. Il semble particulièrement amusé par le nouveau jeu de l'enfant et s'amuse à ouvrir ou à fermer la bouche au mauvais moment juste pour la faire enrager. Tsubaki reprend attendrie par le spectacle. « C'est le seul moment où on arrive à tous se voir donc on en profite. »

« Oh. » Célia continue à regarder Soul s'amuser avec Chrona pendant de longues minutes faisant à peine attention à Tsubaki et Black Star qui partent occuper leur poste. Liz renonce à faire parler la jeune femme et discute avec sa sœur. L'attention de Célia est détournée quand Wes signale que c'est l'heure de retourner aux dortoirs. La petite fait un gros câlin à Maka avant de disparaitre avec l'ainé des frères Evans. L'ancienne prisonnière se lève à son tour pour finir de se préparer avant de rejoindre Stein.

Célia découvre leurs nouvelles habitudes avec étonnement. Ils ont toujours été très proche les uns des autres mais elle n'a jamais ressenti une telle cohésion. Chacun semble avoir une place et s'y tenir sans mal. Célia commence à saisir ce qu'essayait de lui faire comprendre Kid lorsqu'ils ont réalisé qui était la jeune fille. Il cherchait simplement à lui expliquer que l'équipe retrouvait un équilibre. Ils semblent tous plus sereins et plus motivés comme si toute la colère qu'ils avaient accumulé ces derniers mois s'était évanouie. Une fois, Maka sortie, Soul retourne se coucher à grand renfort d'étirement et de bâillement. Il referme la porte en souhaitant un ''bonne journée'' assez évasif. Célia se retrouve donc seule avec Liz et Patty et elle ne sait absolument pas quoi faire ou dire. Elle finit par décider d'aider les filles à remettre la pièce à vivre dans son état initiale avant de sortir.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle hésite à prendre la direction de la tour Est. En secouant la tête, elle décide de faire quelque chose d'utile et va à l'infirmerie. Autant au poste de garde, elle se sent souvent inutile attendant une attaque ou une pluie de folie qui ne vient pas et qu'elle ne souhaite pas, autant, à l'infirmerie, elle aide à gérer le personnel et donne un coup de main aux personnels soignants dès qu'elle le peut. Elle entre dans l'infirmerie et est immédiatement happée par le flux constant de blessé. Outre les blessés graves qui sont des quasi-pensionnaires, il y a régulièrement de nouveaux arrivants aux sanctuaires qui nécessitent de nombreux soins. Célia met ses problèmes personnels de côté et se met aux travails.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Célia souffle enfin. Elle est devant l'infirmerie et regarde les gens passer. Elle distingue une silhouette capuchonnée familière et, dans un soupire, elle s'avance vers elle.

« Maka ? » La jeune femme sursaute avant de se tourner vers la meister de Soul.

« Célia ? Il y a un problème. »

« Non, non, j'aimerais qu'on discute. » Célia attrape la main de la jeune femme et prend la direction de l'appartement. « Tu crois qu'il y aura quelqu'un à l'appart ? »

« Non, à cette heure-là généralement, il n'y a personne. »

« Tu finis tôt. »

« Stein fait une réunion avec différent chefs d'équipe et ma présence augmente la tension donc … » Célia finit la phrase avec un sourire.

« Ils t'ont chassé. » La jeune femme aux yeux bleus est surprise d'entendre un pouffement de rire sortir de la capuche en réponse. Après de longues minutes de marche, Célia referme la porte derrière elle et le silence de l'appartement est un réel soulagement pour les jeunes femmes. Hormis vers 2h du matin, et encore, le sanctuaire s'apparente plus à une fourmilière qu'à autre chose. Ça cri, ça marche, ça court dans tous les sens et le brouhaha constant fatigue particulièrement les oreilles de ses habitants. Célia se tourne pour regarder Maka qui met de l'eau à chauffer et fait tomber sa capuche dévoilant son visage. La meister officielle prend le thé et les tasses avant de s'assoir à la table centrale en attendant Maka. Célia observe la jeune femme en face d'elle qui boit son thé encore chaud à petite gorgée. Maka repose sa tasse sur la table avant d'entamer la conversation.

« Tu voulais discuter de quelque chose en particulier. »

« Oui, je vais donner officiellement ma démission en tant que meister de Soul et je pense que je vais m'installer chez Kilik. » Maka affiche un regard peiné.

« Je suis désolée. » Célia balaye ses excuses d'un mouvement de main.

« Ne le sois pas, je pense que tu n'y es pour rien. Ta présence a juste accéléré les choses et ce n'est peut-être pas un mal pour mon amour propre. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne donnes pas l'impression que c'est ce que tu souhaites réellement. »

« Ce que je souhaite… » Célia soupire en tentant de formuler une réponse compréhensive. « Etre meister est contre ma nature, je l'ai toujours su mais pour Soul, je pouvais le faire. Je l'aimais. Je l'aime encore.» Elle baisse la tête en affichant un sourire désabusé. «D'un autre côté, Kilik est quelqu'un de bien, je n'ai pas besoin de faire des simagrées pendant des heures pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un regard ou un geste tendre plus particulièrement en public. C'est rassurant, je reprends confiance en moi. Les choses sont peut-être mieux ainsi.» Maka observe Célia qui fixe son thé avec un regard vide. Elle se sent obligée de lui préciser le fond de sa pensée.

« Je ne prendrais pas ta place. » Célia lève le nez pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? » Maka est surprise par sa question.

« Parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose. »

« Pour qui ? » Maka soupire et répond visiblement peu sûre d'elle.

« Pour moi, je crois. J'ai peur de lui refaire complètement confiance à nouveau. J'ai peur qu'il réoublie. J'ai peur qu'Asura se venge. C'est peut-être de la lâcheté. »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Vu ce que tu as traversé, tes craintes sont légitimes. Il n'empêche que ça n'a pas lieu d'être. » Maka se débat plusieurs minutes avec les sentiments que les mots de Célia réveille en elle. Elle finit par secouer la tête, agacée, avant de regarder la jeune femme en face d'elle avec un air soupçonneux.

« Célia, je ne comprends pas, tu veux que je sois avec Soul ? »

« Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il prend un autre partenaire que toi, même si c'est un homme. » Maka sourit, visiblement amusée par les réflexions de Célia. Elle sent que son esprit et son cœur ne sont pas autant en paix avec sa décision qu'elle aimerait le faire croire. « Mais, bon, je suis quasiment sûre que ça n'arrivera pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Je me suis souvenue d'un truc la nuit dernière en dormant avec lui. Lors de nos premières nuits ensemble, il lui arrivait fréquemment de s'agiter dans son sommeil et de se réveiller en sursaut. Si tu veux mon avis, il y avait beaucoup de 'a' dans ses grognements et il ne faut pas beaucoup d'imagination pour y deviner un 'Maka'. » Cette dernière baisse les yeux en prenant un air lointain.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas tout perdre à nouveau. Je n'en ai pas la force. » Célia soupire avant de sourire. Elle change de sujet de conversation.

« Juste au cas où, tu connaissais Kilik ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est pas un amant caché, un prétendant ou un truc du genre. » Maka sourit à son tour.

« Non, pas que je sache. »

« Parfait. Je te laisse, j'ai des choses à faire. Bonne après-midi. »

« Merci, toi aussi. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une demi-heure plus tard, Célia est devant la porte du bureau de Kid. Ses mains tremblent à l'idée de tourner réellement la page. Entre penser et agir, la marche est haute. Elle a aimé chaque instant qu'elle a passé avec Soul et la passion qu'elle a ressenti et, par moment, qu'elle ressent encore pour lui. Elle a peur de regretter son geste surtout devant la réaction de Maka. Si elle s'était montrer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu soulagée, ça aurait rendu les choses plus simples. Elle inspire profondément avant de frapper à la porte du maitre des lieux. Quand l'invitation à entrer retentie, elle hésite à appuyer sur la poignée mais finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et entre.

Elle est soulagée de voir qu'il est seul dans son bureau. La présence de Liz ou Patty aurait rendu les choses plus difficiles. Elle ne veut pas de témoins à son renoncement, elle n'en a pas besoin. Il y a des feuilles et des livres pleins le bureau et des piles de papier qui s'élèvent de façon symétrique contre les murs. Célia regarde la forme fantomatique qui s'élève dans le centre de la pièce. La silhouette est complètement immobile comme figée dans le temps. C'est le dernier vestige de Shinigami. Elle arrive à voir Kid à travers la silhouette composée de fumée. Le nouveau Shinigami la ramène à l'instant présent.

« Célia ? » Il a levé le nez du rapport qu'il étudiait avec attention et observe Célia par-dessus, les quatre miroirs de dix centimètres de haut près à répondre ou à appeler.

« Bonjour, j'espère que je ne dérange pas. »

« Pas si tu fais vite. » Célia est toujours surprise de voir le changement qui s'opère en Kid quand il s'installe derrière ce bureau. Elle a dû mal à y desceller les traces de l'ami qu'il est lorsqu'il n'a pas à remplir son rôle.

« Je vais faire le maximum. Pour résumé, je souhaite démissionner de mon rôle de meister auprès de La Death Scythe Soul Eater. » Kid pose les feuilles sur le bureau ainsi que son stylos et s'intéresse complètement à son invité en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

«Tu n'as pas été très présente aux derniers tours de garde, Suran prend toujours grand soin de le préciser dans ses rapports, pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Parce que j'ai besoin de rendre ça officiel, pour aller de l'avant. Je crois que ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. Et, ça me permettra d'avoir un réel poste et non plus m'imposer comme je le fais à présent. » Kid l'observe de longues secondes et Célia se sent complètement nue face à lui. Après une minute qui lui parait interminable, Kid lâche un soupire en lui adressant un sourire assez triste.

« Je suis pas fier de la façon dont tout ça s'est passé. On aurait pu te rendre les choses plus simples ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Soul a été assez clair malgré un moment de flottement en ce qui concerne la relation qui nous liait l'un à l'autre. Pour le rôle de meister, je crois que quelqu'un est mieux placé que moi pour le remplir et ma présence ne fera que ralentir le processus qui est inéluctable. Liz a été un réel soutien et je ne pense pas que ça aurait pu se passer autrement et certainement pas mieux. Le changement a juste été assez rude. » Kid tique.

« Je te le confirme. Tu en as parlé à Soul ? »

« Non, mais à Maka, oui. » Kid la dévisage avec un air perplexe.

« Maka ? »

« Elle sera la première à en subir les changements. Par contre, n'ayez pas trop d'espoir pour le moment. » Célia voit les traits de Kid se durcir mais il ne dit répond rien. « Pour mon affectation ? »

« Je suppose que tu aimerais être à l'infirmerie. »

« Oui. »

« Accordé. Valide ton poste avec Kim, elle me donnera les éléments quand ce sera fixé. »

« Très bien. » Un miroir commence à vibrer. Kid regarde Célia avec gêne.

« Je suis désolé mais.. »

« Oui, bonne soirée. »

« Bonne soirée Célia, j'espère que tu trouveras ta place, tu le mérite. Tu es un excellent élément. » Célia hoche la tête et sort rapidement. Une fois dans le couloir, elle laisse les larmes couler. Ça y est c'est fait, elle ne peut plus revenir en arrière.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour à tous, voici la suite un peu en avance pour tenter de rassasier Clemantine !

Semaine prochaine plus de Soul et retour de l'équipe de garde (du moins certains membres !)

Merci à Inukag9, Clemantine, Nellia, Disney49 et Yoah pour vos commentaires toujours autant bienvenus. Disney49, je ne sais pas encore si je dois me sentir flatter ou non de te déconcentrer pendant les cours ! Neliia concernant la méchanceté, tu dois avoir remarqué que je suis légèrement sadique parfois donc je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Kid lève la tête en entendant sa porte s'ouvrir en fracas. Il a dû travail et n'a pas le temps de gérer les urgences. Il voit Harvard qui pousse Maka à l'intérieur sans douceur. Il lève le nez pour parler au chef des lieux.<p>

« Il y a une attaque, je la laisse là, je viendrais la récupérer tout à l'heure. » Il referme la porte abandonnant une Maka gênée derrière lui.

« Je suis désolée. » Kid soupire.

« Non, c'est une bonne décision. » Maka abaisse sa capuche et il voit un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Il a toujours pris de bonnes décisions. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? »

« Il est un des seuls à ne pas se sentir honteux en repensant à ce qu'il a fait quand il ne se souvenait pas. C'est une bonne chose. » Kid la dévisage un moment avant de secouer la tête. Elle le surprend parfois, tenant des propos justes mais qui lui donne pourtant la chair de poule.

« Harvard a toujours était, …su, … »

« Il sait faire la part des choses entre ses sentiments et son devoir. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je lui envie, soit-dit en passant, sa vie manque singulièrement de passion. » Kid se concentre sur les miroirs qui commencent à vibrer les uns après les autres. Il se met à répondre simultanément aux appels tout en sortant d'autres miroirs pour avoir une vision d'ensemble des combats. Maka s'assoit dans un coin sentant la tension grandir en elle. Elle est née pour être sur un champ de bataille pas pour attendre que ça passe terrée dans un coin. Elle écoute les bruits de combat et ni tenant plus, elle se lève prête à sortir.

Kid lève le nez en entendant son invité s'agité. Quand il voit sa main sur la porte, il fait un mouvement de main coupant instantanément le son des scènes se déroulants devant lui.

« Maka, tu vas où ? »

« Je veux… M'assurer que Chrona va bien. »

« Je suis connectée avec Marie et tout va bien. Wes s'assure qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas comme la dernière fois. Maintenant, rassis-toi. »

« Je ne peux pas aller aider ? »

« Pas tant que tu seras sans défense. » Kid la regarde se gratter nerveusement le bras.

« Je ne suis pas sans défense, j'ai survécu des mois dehors sans l'aide de personne, tu ne… »

« Justement tu as survécu et je préfèrerais que tu commences à vivre plutôt qu'à survivre. La folie fait suffisamment de dégât comme ça et tu es quelqu'un sur qui je veux pourvoir compter même au plus profond de la démence donc commence par apprendre à prendre soin de toi. »

« La folie n'est pas synonyme de mal Kid. » Le Shinigami a besoin de plusieurs minutes pour comprendre ce qu'elle lui dit.

« Quoi ? »

« Je dis que parfois c'est une allié mais que vous l'avez oublié. » Kid s'enfonce dans son fauteuil.

« C'est vrai que parfois, elle soigne, elle donne plus de force ou du génie mais c'est une puissance que peu de mortel arrive à dompter. Elle est trop dangereuse pour la population et c'est ma priorité. »

« Pourquoi pas se réfugier à Death City alors ? » Kid la regarde se gratter le bras avec une violente envie de la faire cesser d'avoir un geste aussi asymétrique.

« Parce que c'est trop tôt. »

« Mais l'âme de ton père y vit encore. Les keshin y sont plus faibles qu'ailleurs et les sorcières détestent s'y aventurer. » Le jeune maitre des lieux soupire.

« Parce que je n'ai pas la puissance de renforcer la barrière existante, c'est un don que je n'ai pas et que je n'aurais peut-être jamais. Parce que si nous y reprenons notre place plus de réfugiés y viendront et que pour le moment nous ne pourrons y assurer leurs sécurités. Cet endroit est plus facilement défendable par la barrière qu'offrent les murs. A Death City, les dangers viendront autant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Ce n'est pas une solution envisageable avant longtemps. » Kid lève la main pour remettre le son aux miroirs quand la voix de Maka résonne à nouveau. Elle est de nouveau assise contre le mur, les bras autours de ses jambes.

« Qu'est-ce qui te faudrait pour que ça puisse se réaliser ? » Il lève les yeux les plongeants dans ceux de Maka. Il y voit un peu de peur par anticipation.

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un capable de garder le contrôle sur la folie de plusieurs centaines puis certainement de milliers de personnes. Quelqu'un qui pourra également tenir tête à Asura le moment venu. Pour le moment, j'ai d'excellents guerriers mais ils n'arriveront pas à protéger autant de gens face à la folie. » Maka tient son regard plusieurs minutes avant de détourner les yeux. Le Shinigami pense qu'elle a compris le message. Il a besoin d'elle sur le terrain mais pour autre chose que ce qu'elle lui offre actuellement. Kid finit son geste et la pièce est de nouveau complètement envahi par les bruits de batailles sui font rages dehors.

Kid regarde la montagne de paperasse devant lui avec l'impression d'être dépassé. Cinq keshins se sont introduits ainsi que des abeilles. Ce ne sont pas les keshins qui ont véritablement posé problème mais les insectes qui sont de véritables plaies. Leurs dards est pleins de folie pure et leur seul but dans la vie semble être de l'injecter directement dans le corps humain. Tout un essaim s'est introduit et il y a eu six infections. Kid soupire en regardant la conclusion du rapport de Kim. Seul deux arriveront à survivre et ils ont eu de la chance que les dégâts ne soient pas plus importants. Il soupire en se disant qu'une pause ne serait pas un luxe. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il abandonne son bureau pour inspecter son domaine. Il erre dans les couloirs qui se vident doucement au rythme de la nuit qui avance. Il peste plusieurs fois en constatant les dégâts fait par les keshins qui l'obligent à faire des détours. Une fois sa tournée faite, il prend la direction de l'appartement pour retrouver Black Star et lui proposer un combat, cela lui fera le plus grand bien et il sait que le ninja ne sera pas capable de refuser.

Il entre sans frapper pour trouver Black Star, Patty et Liz autours de la table pendant que Tsubaki finit le repas. Il est accueilli par de grandes exclamations joyeuses et Patty se lève pour rajouter une assiette sur la table sans lui demander son avis. Il se laisse tomber à côté de Black Star en s'étirant avec délice, ravi d'être à nouveau traité comme l'adolescent qu'il est censé être.

« Vous parliez de quoi ? » Liz répond en replongeant dans le vieux magazine féminin périmé depuis longtemps posé sur ses genoux.

« Il y a eu deux nouvelles victimes des abeilles, il en restait certaine en vadrouille et l'équipe de nettoyage galope dans tous les sens pour débusquer les dernières. » Kid fait la grimace en sentant les nouveaux dossiers qui vont s'ajouter aux précédents. Il a aussi la désagréable impression d'oublier quelque chose mais il préfère mettre ça de côté pour profiter de sa soirée. Il continue à discuter avec ses amis en se détendant pour la première fois depuis des jours. Il fixe rendez-vous pour après le repas pour se défouler en compagnie de Black Star.

« Et sinon, pourquoi vous ne mangez pas ? » Tsubaki répond en plaçant l'entrée sur la table.

« On attend Maka, c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, elle met beaucoup de temps pour prendre sa douche. » Kid se lève d'un bond.

« Merde, c'est ça. » Il s'avance vers la porte de la salle de bain sous le regard perplexe de ses amis. Il frappe la porte de son poing sans douceur. « Maka, ça va ? » Il n'a aucune réponse. « Maka, répond où je vais forcer la porte. » Immédiatement, le reste de l'équipe s'inquiète de sentir tant de nervosité dans la voix de Kid. « Maka, ré…. ? »

« Kid… » Ce dernier lâche un soupir de soulagement.

« Ça va ? »

« Ça devrait aller. »

« Ouvre, s'il te plait ou je force la porte. » Ils entendent le verrou tourner et la porte s'ouvrir timidement. Kid l'ouvre en grand en observant la jeune fille. Elle frissonne et ses lèvres sont complètement bleues. Ses cheveux ruissellent encore et elle n'est couverte que d'une simple serviette. Kid pose sa main sur son front et grogne en sentant la fièvre. Il retourne son bras et observe l'endroit qu'elle grattait désespérément quelques heures plus tôt. Une tâche noire s'étiole en filaments qui sont les veines infectées. La tâche est bien moins importante que ce qu'elle devrait être et généralement les personnes piquées sont inanimés pour plusieurs jours quand il se batte suffisamment pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la folie.

« Ça ira Kid, ce n'est pas la première fois. C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas le sanctuaire, je n'arrive pas à ressentir clairement ce qui se passe autours. Dehors, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. » Il secoue la tête.

« Maka, il faut que tu demandes de l'aide dans ces cas-là. Tu n'es plus seule. » Elle baisse la tête.

« J'ai oublié. » Il sourit avant de poser sa main sur sa tête.

« Tsubaki ? » La jeune fille s'approche avec un visage un peu inquiet.

« Tu veux bien t'occuper de Maka ? Elle a l'air d'avoir de la fièvre mais semble gérer la situation. Installe-la dans la chambre de Soul, il ne devrait pas trop râler, je vais le prévenir une fois l'entrainement finit. » Black star affiche un sourire prédateur en réalisant que le combat n'est pas partie remise.

Tsubaki demande à Maka de la suivre dans la chambre en prenant quelques serviettes supplémentaires. Elle laisse son amie se sécher assise sur le lit et récupère des sous-vêtements, son pyjamas avant de remplir une bassine d'eau fraîche. Quand elle revient Maka tient une serviette autour d'elle en observant les lieux.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, juste très fatiguée. » Tsubaki ne remet pas ses paroles en question vu les cernes qui se dessinent sous ses yeux.

« Je vais me dépêcher alors, tu as faim ? » Elle secoue la tête avant de faire une grimace. Tsubaki suppose qu'elle a mal au crâne. Elle pose les vêtements près de la jeune fille qui les prend un par un pour les enfiler avec lenteur. Tsubaki l'allonge ensuite en prenant soin de mettre un linge frais sur son front. Maka gémit de contentement en s'enfonçant dans les oreillers confortables du lit. Tsubaki sourit en la regardant s'assoupir rapidement.

« La pièce est si vide. » Tsubaki lui répond dans un murmure.

« Soul a toujours refusé de mettre la moindre décoration malgré l'insistance de Célia. »

« Célia… » Tsubaki se fige se demandant si elle a fait une erreur mais Maka ne semble pas en tenir compte s'endormant profondément. La clame jeune fille ressort sans un bruit. Elle est accueillie par les regards anxieux de Kid et Black Star.

« Ça a l'air d'aller, sa fièvre n'est pas trop haute. Je pense qu'elle devait être endormie dans la salle de bain quand tu l'as appelé. » Liz s'assoit à table.

« Oui, je viens de remettre de l'ordre dans la salle de bain et je pense qu'elle était dans un bain d'eau froide. » Kid soupire.

« Je peux vous la laisser pour la nuit où vous préfériez que je la transfère à l'infirmerie ? » Tsubaki lui répond avec un ton dur.

« Je pense qu'on l'a assez laissé tomber comme ça et qu'on va prendre notre rôle d'ami au sérieux. » Black Star sourit en dévorant sa petite-amie des yeux. Ça arrache un sourire à Kid qui se sent plus serein à l'idée de la laisser.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Comme promis retour de Soul et de quelques membres de l'équipe Eater ! Et, un nouveau petit BlackStarxTsubaki pour les fans (suivez mon regard vers Clemantine et Neliia !)

Yoah, ne t'inquiète pas on va bientôt revoir une Maka sur le terrain plutôt qu'en rat de bibliothèque.

Inukag9, j'espère que tu as bien profité de la Japan Expo, je suis sûre que ça devait être sympa.

Merci à Inukag9, Neliia, Yoah, Clemantine et Disney49 pour vos encouragements.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Soul se frotte le visage avec fatigue en laissant sa tête partir en arrière contre le mur de l'hôpital. Le sommeil commence à devenir difficile à contrer et il lui faut toute sa concentration pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Il finit par se lever pour s'étirer et marcher un peu espérant ainsi disperser la brume qui envahit son cerveau, le regard vissé sur le sol.<p>

« Soul, je te préviens je ne te ramasse pas, si tu t'écroule par terre. » Il relève si brusquement la tête qu'il sent un pic de douleur qui le fait grimacer.

« Promis, Kim. » Il songe que Célia est là également mais il ne l'a pas croisé, non pas qu'il l'ait cherché d'ailleurs. Il voudrait s'excuser mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

« Vu ta tête, j'ai du mal à croire que tu vas tenir ta promesse. » Il lui fait un sourire penaud en excuse avant de poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » Le regard triste de Kim en réponse ne lui dit rien de bon et il serre les poings pour mieux accueillir la nouvelle.

« Je ne peux pas être catégorique avant son réveil mais il a au moins perdu sa jambe gauche. Le coup de griffe a atteint la moelle épinière. Les dégâts pourraient être plus importants malheureusement et j'ai besoin qu'il se réveille pour finir mon diagnostique. » Soul a besoin de s'appuyer contre le mur pour rester debout.

« Quel chef, je fais. » Il se cache les yeux d'une main fatiguée.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu ne peux pas être partout. Tu as ton rôle à remplir. Les soldats doivent se défendre seul ça fait partit de leur métier. »

« Mais, il est si jeune. »

« Il a donc toute la vie devant lui pour se construire et prouver qu'il n'a rien à envier à qui que ce soit. »

« Je n'aurais pas dû l'accepter dans l'équipe. »

« Et, il aurait été ailleurs et peut-être qu'il sera déjà mort. N'endosse pas des choses qui ne sont pas de ton dû. Le passé est le passé. Je te rappelle que tu es à peine plus vieux que lui. »

« Je vais rester-là. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul à son réveil. Il n'a plus de famille. C'est le moindre que je puisse faire. » Kim soupire arrivant à bout d'argument. Par chance, Eric arrive en renfort.

« Je vais rester avec lui, chef. Rentrez, vous reposer un peu. » Soul en déduit qu'il doit avoir une tête assez effrayante pour qu'il abandonne ses oiseaux pour veiller sur le plus jeune de l'équipe Eater. Il hésite à accepter. Kim abat sa dernière carte.

« Soul, je crois que tu sais pour Maka. Tsubaki aura peut-être besoin de toi.» Soul soupire et finit par céder.

« Très bien, Eric, je te confis Léo. Réveillez-moi, s'il y a du nouveau. » Ils le regardent s'éloigner avant que Kim n'indique la chambre réservé à Léo au fauconnier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il entre enfin dans l'appartement avec soulagement, il n'a envi que d'une chose, c'est de s'écrouler dans son lit. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se dit avant de se rappeler qu'une jeune fille en a pris possession. Il ouvre doucement la porte de sa chambre espérant ne pas la réveiller. Le lit est défait mais complètement vide. Il fronce les sourcils avant de se diriger dans la seule pièce qui lui paraisse logique : la salle de bain. Il y trouve Tsubaki assise à côté de la baignoire, endormie la tête contre le mur, Blair et sur le rebord et ouvre un œil fatigué en le voyant entrer. Maka est étendue dans la baignoire recouverte d'eau. Blair attrape une serviette qu'elle pose sur le corps de la jeune fille pour protéger son intimité et Soul lui sourit en retour. Il s'agenouille près de Tsubaki et la secoue avec douceur. Elle se réveille en sursaut.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Maka…. »

« Chuuuuuut, ça va. Tu vas la réveiller. » C'est peine perdue, Maka s'agite à son tour. Soul pose sa main sur son front et peste en sentant la fièvre. Ça ne semble pas être très fort mais suffisant pour la fatiguer d'avantage.

« Souuuuuuu….leeeee. »

« Oui, rendors-toi. J'ai fait peur à Tsubaki. Je suis désolé. » Il trempe une serviette et la pose sur son front. Elle gémit avant de refermer les yeux. La calme arme ninja le regarde avec un air contrit.

« Je …j'ai… »

« C'est bon Tsubaki. La vache, l'eau est vraiment froide, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas attraper de mal, il ne manquerait plus que ça. »

« La tâche diminue autours de la piqûre diminue d'heure en heure donc je pense que c'est ce qu'il faut. » Il hoche la tête.

« Va te coucher, je prends la relève. »

« Tu es sûre, tu n'as pas l'air beaucoup mieux que toi. »

« Ça ira, bonne nuit Tsubaki. »

« Bonne nuit Soul. » Elle se lève et quitte la pièce pendant que Soul prend sa place. Il retire quelques mèches du visage de la jeune fille avant de s'installer plus confortablement. Mal lui en a pris, il s'endort un quart d'heure plus tard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelqu'un le secoue doucement et comme Tsubaki un peu plus tôt, il se réveille en sursaut, inquiet pour la jeune fille. Il réalise rapidement que c'est elle qui vient de le réveiller. Sans réfléchir, il prend son visage dans ses mains pour l'observer attentivement.

« Ça va ? » Elle tente de retirer son visage mais sans succès.

« Mieux, Blair m'a aidé à me changer. Je vais me coucher et tu devrais en faire autant. » Il la lâche enfin et Maka détourne la tête pour cacher sa gêne.

« Parfait. » Ils se relèvent et Maka se penche vers la baignoire pour la nettoyer. « Non, non, on s'occupera de ça plus tard. Va dormir. » Il la pousse vers le salon en éteignant la lumière et en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il la sent hésiter et il lui facilite la décision. « Dans ma chambre, Maka. » Elle hésite mais finit par s'avancer vers la pièce qui lui a été attribué plus tôt. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle s'arrête un instant.

« Soul. »

« Mmmmmmh. » Il prépare son lit installant les draps et les couvertures sur le canapé.

« C'est ton lit. »

« Tu en as plus besoin que moi. »

« On pourrait le partager, il est grand. » Il faut plusieurs minutes à Soul pour comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entend.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Prends les couvertures, je serais plus à l'aise. » Soul ne se fait pas prier. Autant, le canapé est suffisamment grand pour accueillir Maka, autant il est un peu juste pour lui. Il attrape les couvertures et rejoint Maka par la porte restée ouverte. Elle est emmitouflée dans les couvertures à l'emplacement qu'il utilise habituellement avec Blair contre elle. Sans un mot, il s'allonge de l'autre côté dos à elle. Il est à la fois troublé et rassuré de la sentir aussi proche de lui. Il ferme les yeux et laisse le sommeil l'envahir à nouveau.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A six heures du matin, Black Star se réveille au son de l'alarme. Il se tourne et découvre Tsubaki à ses côtés. Elle ouvre difficilement les yeux et il repose sa tête sur l'oreiller pour la regarder faire. Elle parle dans un grognement

« Déjà. »

« Oui, où est Maka ? »

« Soul a pris le relais. »

« Ok, prend ton temps, je vais prendre ma douche. » Il ouvre les rideaux avant de sortir. Il se dirige vers le canapé qu'il découvre vide. Pris d'un doute, il avance à pas de loup vers la chambre de l'albinos. Il ouvre la porte sans un bruit et découvre un spectacle qui lui met du baume au cœur. Ils dorment l'un près de l'autre dos à dos. La lumière semble agacée Maka qui est la plus près de la porte. Elle grogne et se tourne vers Soul enfonçant son visage dans son dos. Elle tire la couverture découvrant Blair qui s'étire avant de se rendormir profondément. Soul se raidit avant de se laisser aller à nouveau dans le sommeil. Le ninja referme la porte le sourire aux lèvres. Il prend rapidement sa douche finissant de se réveiller par un jet froid. Il enfile une serviette avant de se placer devant le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Il efface la buée et compose le numéro de son responsable. Ce dernier apparait particulièrement échevelé.

« Black Star, un problème ? »

« Non, non, aucun. Maka a l'air d'aller bien. Soul a pris le relais cette nuit et ça c'est bien passé. »

« Très bien, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Voir avec Wes pour qu'ils ne montent pas. Je ne suis pas médecin mais je pense qu'elle a besoin de repos et à partir de l'instant où elle entendra la voix de Chrona tous ses sens vont être en éveil. »

« C'est pas faux, je préviens Marie. Ça va aller pour la mission aujourd'hui ? »

« Il faudra bien, c'est notre boulot. Quelque chose est prévue pour Maka ? »

« Oui, j'en discuterais avec elle tout à l'heure. Si vous êtes impliqué, je vous préviendrais mais ça voudra dire qu'elle est encore très faible. »

« Très bien. Franchement, si ça continue je vais vraiment te prendre pour un aussi grand dieu que moi. »

« Tu écoutes un peu les âneries que tu arrives à débiter. » Il se contente de rire en réponse avant de couper la conversation.

« Black Star ? » Il se tourne vers sa petite amie qui l'enlace pour se blottir contre lui. « Tu discutais avec Kid ? »

« Ouai. »

« Tu pourrais avoir la décence d'enfiler quelque chose la prochaine fois. »

« J'ai oublié et généralement ça ne te dérange pas tant que ça que je me promène torse nu. » Elle rougit légèrement.

« Si je pouvais être la seule à en profiter, ça m'arrangerait. » Liz passe la tête par la porte restée entre-ouverte.

« Nous aussi, on préfèrerait. »

« Tant d'aura de Dieu te perturbe à ce point? » L'ainée des Thompson secoue la tête avant de ressortir dépitée. C'est Black Star dans toute sa splendeur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka ouvre les yeux avec la délicieuse impression d'avoir repris possession de son corps. Elle s'étire et est surprise d'entendre un grognement près d'elle. Elle regarde avec surprise Soul qui se tourne en ouvrant des yeux qui de toutes évidences auraient préférés rester fermés.

« Makaaaa ? Ça ne va pas ? »

« Si, c'est bon, c'est fini. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Désolé d'avoir envahi ton espace. »

« Non, non. Franchement, si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas de continuer comme ça. » Il baille à sans décrocher la mâchoire. « Tu devrais dormir mieux, ici. » Il referme les yeux et Maka sent à sa respiration qu'il vient de se rendormir. Elle se lève et sort de la pièce. La salle principale est vide et il ne reste sur la table que le nécessaire pour deux petits déjeuners ainsi qu'une note.

_Kid a besoin de parler à Maka, merci de le contacter dès que l'un d'entre vous est debout. Bonne journée, Tsubaki. _

L'écriture soignée de Tsubaki est gâchée par une immense signature en forme d'étoile qui rend certains mots difficiles à déchiffrer. Maka se place devant le miroir accroché à un placard de la cuisine et appel son supérieur. Ça grésille un peu mais la connexion finit par se faire.

« Ah, Maka, tu as l'air en forme. »

« J'ai complétement éliminé le poison. »

« C'est parfait. »

« Je vais à la bibliothèque dès que j'ai pris une douche et mangé un peu. »

« Non. » Le ton est sec et Maka a immédiatement un mouvement de recul. Kid s'en aperçoit et respire profondément pour tenter de chasser la tension qui l'habite. « Désolé, je suis un peu sur les nerfs mais j'ai réellement besoin de toi, ailleurs. »

« Où ? » La jeune fille est clairement méfiante.

« J'ai besoin que tu purifies les tours et les portes extérieures qui ont été très endommagés. Kim, Célia et quelques rares personnes arrivent à aider les êtres humains à retrouver leurs raisons mais pour ce qu'il est des objets, tu es la seule personne capable de tenter d'y faire quelque chose. Si ça continue, on va avoir des golems et on n'en a pas besoin. »

« Ça va être compliqué, il n'y a pas d'âme. »

« Tu prendras le temps qu'il te faudra, c'est plus utile que le déchiffrage des livres actuellement. Ça fragilise nos défenses et ça devient dangereux pour nous. Tu commenceras par la tour Est et tu caleras tes horaires sur celle de Soul. Il te conduira et te ramené chaque jour pour éviter les problèmes. » Maka dévisage Kid avec un air septique. Elle finit par baisser la tête.

« Très bien. »

« Parfait passe le bonjour à Soul et tient le au courant. » Elle n'a pas relevé les yeux qu'il est déjà parti.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Allez un nouveau chapitre d'oubliée un peu plus tôt que prévu ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Il n'est pas particulièrement gai mais ça va s'arranger.

Merci à Kira Horuji, Mlancholy, Yoah, Disney49, Inukag9, Clemantine et Nellia.

Pour répondre à une de tes interrogations, Mlancholy, j'écris d'autres choses que de la fanfiction de Soul Eater, je t'invite à aller faire un tour sur fictionpress : "f /u/803765/cmoineko" pour y trouver le reste ! Et pour en revenir à un commentaire que tu as fait sur petits moments de leurs vies, je suis très intéressée par les points que tu jugent nécessaires à améliorer. C'est comme ça qu'on progresse !

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Soul entre dans la cuisine en s'étirant et en baillant aux corneilles. Il a la surprise de découvrir Maka dans le salon qui semble l'attendre. Il s'assoit à table et commence par se servir une grande tasse de café. Il prend soin d'en avaler plusieurs longues gorgées avant de s'intéresser à Maka qui attend qu'il soit suffisamment réveillé pour entamer la discussion.<p>

« Je pensais que tu serais à la bibliothèque dès que tu irais mieux. »

« J'ai eu une nouvelle affectation. »

« Oh et c'est ? »

« Je dois purifier les murs et les portes extérieures. » Soul fronce les sourcils en beurrant sa tartine.

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ce genre de chose. » Il hausse les épaules sans lâcher sa tartine des yeux. « Remarque, tu l'as fait avec les fleurs. » Maka secoue la tête en réponse.

« En fait, je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Les fleurs, c'est vivants et je retrouve quelques sensations familières mais avec quelque chose d'inanimé, je ne sais même par quel bout commencer. » Soul la regarde douter plusieurs minutes avant de lui faire un sourire encourageant.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, tu trouveras. Tu n'es pas un rat de bibliothèque pour rien. » Il sourit avec satisfaction quand il entend le rire de Maka. C'est un son qu'il a toujours autant de plaisir à savourer. « Et donc, pourquoi tu es encore assise là ? Tu t'es levée, il y a quelques heures pourtant. »

« Tu vas être mon chaperon. Je dois me caler sur tes horaires et tu m'accompagne à mon poste. »

« Vraiment ? C'est de Kid ? »

« Oui. » Soul soupire en songeant qu'il est trop en contact avec Liz. « Ça te pose un problème ? »

« Non, non, ce sera un plaisir. Par contre on doit faire un arrêt à l'infirmerie avant de prendre notre poste. Je vais prendre une douche et on y va. Ça te dérange de ranger la table pour gagner du temps ? » Elle secoue la tête pendant qu'il s'éloigne. Avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, il s'arrête un instant. « Et au fait, c'est où ton affectation ? »

« Ta tour. »

« Oh. » Soul ne sait pas s'il doit être amusé ou fatigué par avance de la comédie que va lui faire Salis. Il déteste le changement et l'arrivée d'une jeune fille comme Maka va très certainement chambouler les habitudes de l'équipe Eater.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka suit avec nervosité Soul à l'infirmerie. Elle n'aime pas particulière être confrontée à la foule et même la présence rassurante de Soul n'arrive pas à la tranquilliser complétement. Il pose sa main sur son épaule pour la guider dans les couloirs. Soul cherche des yeux une infirmière en chef qui pourra le renseigner sur l'endroit où a été placé Léo. Maka voit Célia au loin et elle tire sur son bras pour attirer son attention avant de pointer son doigt dans la direction de son ex. Soul grimace avant de se diriger vers elle, Maka sur ses talons. Il se place derrière Célia lui tapant légèrement sur l'épaule. Quand elle se tourne vers lui, Maka ne peut que se cacher derrière Soul pour éviter de faire face à leurs retrouvailles. Célia semble particulièrement surprise de faire face à son ex. Soul de son côté est plutôt mal à l'aise.

« Euh, bonjour, Célia. »

« Soul ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »

« J'aimerais te dire que je suis là pour te faire mes plus plates excuses mais je cherche la chambre de Léo. C'est assez minable. »

« En fait, non c'est cool. Tout le monde me plaint vu la façon lamentable avec laquelle tu as terminé notre relation et je finis par apprécier de passer pour une victime. » Soul secoue la tête avec un sourire désabusé.

« Soulagé que tu prennes les choses aussi biens. »

« Pas comme si tu m'avais donné le choix. Suis-moi, je te conduis à Léo. » Elle se dirige sans mal dans le dédale de l'infirmerie. « Et comment va Maka, il me semble qu'elle a été piquée par une abeille. »

« Oui, elle est… » Il cherche la jeune fille en question des yeux et la trouve quelques mètres derrière eux. Il s'arrête en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Une fois à portée, il lui prend la main. « Restes près de moi, vu que tu as ta capuche, je préfèrerais éviter une émeute à l'infirmerie. » Célia sourit à la jeune fille.

« Ça a l'air d'aller. » Maka lui répond à voix basse.

« Ce n'était pas la première fois, je sais le soigner. »

« Oh, Kim aimera certainement en discuter avec toi. Si ça ne te pose pas de problème, je lui en parlerais. » Maka secoue la tête en réponse. Célia se tourne vers Soul. « C'est là. Je vous laisse, j'ai pas mal de boulot. » Soul la salue avant de rentrer dans la chambre en entrainant Maka dans son sillage.

Léo a les yeux ouverts et regarde ses invités entrer avec un visage inexpressif. Maka reste dans l'entrée inquiète à l'idée de déranger. Soul n'y prend pas garde et s'assoit sur la chaise près du lit.

« Ey, comment tu te sens ? »

« J'ai perdu mes jambes donc pas très bien. » Soul ferme les yeux en apprenant la nouvelle. Maka sent son âme s'agiter et se teinter de culpabilité.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû éviter ça. »

« Je suis lucide, chef. Si vous aviez fait ça, c'est que je n'étais pas réellement un soldat. J'ai au moins l'espoir d'avoir rempli mon rôle même si maintenant, j'ai la nette impression que je vais devenir un poids pour Shibusen. »

« Non, non. Je te promets que non. On va trouver une solution» Maka regarde avec un pincement au cœur l'enfant qui pleure et Soul qui ne sait quoi dire pour le rassurer. Elle n'ose pas dire un mot ou faire un geste ne voulant pas perturber l'instant qui bien que douloureux est nécessaire. Après plusieurs minutes de discussion avec le jeune homme, Soul finit par se lever en le décoiffant en en affichant un sourire qu'il veut rassurant. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger. » Léo affiche un air désabusé mais n'arrête pas Soul qui se dirige vers la sortie. Maka n'a pas encore fermé la porte qu'il se laisse lourdement tomber sur son oreiller fixant le plafond d'un œil vide.

Soul est visiblement hors de lui et la colère qui hante son âme met Maka mal à l'aise. Brusquement, il frappe violement le mur de l'infirmerie en jurant. Sans un mot à l'adresse de la jeune fille, il prend la direction de la tour la laissant batailler maladroitement dans la foule grouillante de l'infirmerie pour rester à son niveau. Sentant certainement son absence, la faux démoniaque s'arrête brusquement pour attendre qu'elle le rejoigne.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul tape nerveusement des doigts sur son bureau en regardant la feuille qui attend sa signature devant lui. Dès que ce sera fait, Léo sera officiellement relevé de ses fonctions au sein de l'équipe. Il a conscience que c'est incontournable mais il n'arrive pas à s'y résoudre. Un homme entre par la porte restée ouverte.

« Monsieur Eater, ça ne va pas être possible, elle n'écoute pas. »

« Elle a les yeux ouverts ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Je te demande si quand tu lui parles, elle a les yeux ouverts ? »

« Non, elle fait semblant de dormir. » Soul soupire. Il savait d'avance que la cohabitation entre Salis et Maka allait être difficile et le soldat lui confirme ses doutes.

« Salis, elle doit juste être en train de tenter d'entrer en communion avec les murs ou un truc du genre. Je t'ai demandé d'être patient. »

« Elle peut faire ça ailleurs qu'au milieu de la tour, c'est gênant. » Soul grommelle mais finit par se lever abandonnant derrière lui le papier qu'il devrait avoir signé depuis plusieurs heures. En passant la porte, il découvre Maka assise au centre de l'espace d'entrainement dans une position de méditation. Ses hommes lui jettent des regards nerveux visiblement peu content qu'elle soit sur leur territoire. Soul s'avance vers elle et les soldats s'écartent sur son passage. Il entend un murmure sur son passage.

« Putain, Léo contre ça, sérieux on perd au change. » Soul fait volteface pour fusiller l'homme du regard. Bien que plus âgé que lui, le soldat baisse immédiatement les yeux en donnant l'impression de vouloir disparaitre sous terre. Il murmure des excuses à son supérieur qui n'a toujours rien dit. Soul reprend sa route sans un mot pour l'homme qui semble toujours dans ses petits souliers. Il s'accroupit devant Maka qui ne frémit même pas. En secouant la tête, il relève sa capuche du bout des doigts, juste assez pour voir son visage. Elle semble plongée dans de profonde méditation mais Soul n'est pas complètement sûr qu'elle ne se soit pas tout simplement endormie. Il relève la tête pour voir le soleil. A vu de nez, il doit être près de 19h et Maka tente de dompter la folie des murs depuis midi. Il ne faut pas être devin pour comprendre qu'elle doit être passablement fatiguée.

« Maka ? » Il claque des doigts devant son nez espérant la ramener dans cette réalité. Après plusieurs appels, elle finit par s'agiter. « Maka, allez reviens parmi nous. »

« Soul ? Quelle heure, il est ? »

« Exactement, je ne sais pas mais pas l'heure de rentrer c'est certain. »

« Oh… » Elle semble avoir quelques difficultés à faire le point sur la situation.

« Tu peux te lever ? »

« Oui. »

« Parfait, alors suis-moi. » La jeune fille se met péniblement sur ses pieds mais suit Soul avec diligence. Une fois dans son bureau, Soul commence à dégager l'angle de la pièce. Après quelques instants, un sofa apparait sous les piles de feuilles. Sans un mot, il lui fait signe de s'avancer et elle obéit aussi silencieuse que lui. Soul la pousse légèrement et elle perd l'équilibre tombant assise sur le canapé. « Tu dormais ? »

« Je ne crois pas, je n'en suis pas très sûre. »

« Evites de rendre Salis dingue en t'endormant au milieu de la zone d'entrainement, ça facilitera mon travail. »

« Pardon. »

« Ne te mêles pas trop à mes hommes, juste Eric, ça suffira pour le moment. Ceux sont des soldats, ils sont méfiants à ton égard et c'est normal. » Elle hoche la tête pour toute réponse. « Très bien, dors si tu en as besoin. » La jeune fille ne se fait pas prier s'allongeant sur le canapé et ramenant ses genoux contre elle.

« Soul ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je pourrais m'entrainer un peu ? Je crois que ça m'aiderait à faire le vide. » Soul hésite un instant. A cause de sa présence, Il y a une tension évidente dans l'équipe. La faire s'entrainer parmi eux lui parait dangereux mais d'un autre côté, peut-être qu'ainsi ils reconnaitront sa valeur. Il songe que lui trouver un partenaire ne sera pas non plus une tâche facile. Eric est trop faible et s'il le faisait lui-même, ça paraitrait trop étrange. Il soupire tapant à nouveau ses ongles sur la surface en bois du bureau. « C'est pas grave Soul, je demandais juste. »

« Non, non, je réfléchis à la logistique. Dors, je vais trouver une solution pour ton réveil. » Maka ne lui répond pas et il suppose qu'elle s'est déjà endormie. Comme s'il avait un radar, le miroir se met à sonner indiquant que Kid tente d'entrer en contact avec lui.

« Bonjour Soul. »

« Shinigami. »

« Comment ça se passe ? »

« Il va y avoir besoin de quelques jours de réglages, mes hommes sont nerveux et Maka, un peu perdue. »Kid hoche la tête peu surpris par la nouvelle.

« Soul, j'ai besoin de la feuille pour… »

« Oui, je sais, je m'en occupe rapidement. »

« C'est ce que tu m'as dit à midi. » Soul ne dit rien en réponse conscient qu'il n'a pas fait ce qu'on lui a ordonné. Kid fronce les sourcils. « C'est Maka qui dort derrière toi ? »

« Oui, elle s'est fatiguée mais sans grand résultat pour le moment. Elle aimerait s'entrainer mais ça ne va pas être simple à mettre en place. »

« On va avant tout avoir besoin de son niveau. » Soul n'aime pas l'expression soucieuse qu'affiche Kid. « Quand elle se réveillera, je demanderais à Black Star de monter. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que… »

« C'est un ordre, appelle-moi quand elle se réveille. » Soul incline la tête sans prendre la peine de cacher le doute qu'il éprouve face à l'idée de son supérieur. Il connait assez Black Star pour savoir qu'il ne sait pas retenir ses coups et il n'est pas sûr que Maka soit suffisamment forte pour lui faire face.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici le dernier chapitre d'oubliée juste avant mon décollage pour mon retour au japon ! Je pense que ça va vous surprendre. Les chapitres de petits moments de leurs vies viendront un peu plus tard.

Merci à Primo (j'ai corrigé), Yoah, Mlancholy (Merci d'être venu jeter un coup d'oeil au reste), Inukag9, Disney49, Kira Horuji, Clemantine, Ptitoon et Neliia. ça fait chaud au coeur de remercier tant de personnes, merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'avoir laissé vos impressions, ça me donne envie d'écrire la suite !

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Deux heures après l'appel de Kid, Soul hésite encore. La nuit tombe et Maka ne semble pas prête à se réveiller dans l'immédiat. L'idée qu'elle affronte Black Star ne l'enchante pas. Elle vient juste de se rétablir d'un poison qui aurait dû être mortel et il préférerait la ménager pour la journée. Il sait également qu'elle doit prendre le rythme de la tour et qu'il faudrait la réveiller mais il rechigne à le faire. Il soupire avant de se décider à appeler son supérieur. Son reflet tremble un peu avant de changer complètement pour lui retourner l'image de Kid. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il a l'air lessivé.<p>

« Shinigami. »

« Ah, c'est toi Soul. »

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Il y a eu quinze personnes atteintes par les abeilles. Seuls deux ont survécus dont Maka. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'excellentes nouvelles, aujourd'hui. »

« Ça va être la saison des pommes et il y a un verger abandonné pas loin. C'est bon les pommes. » Kid sourit à son ami qui tente de lui rappeler que tout n'est pas noir. Il reprend la conversation sur un ton légèrement plus enjoué.

« Maka est réveillée ? »

« Non, et j'hésite. Je pense la réveiller pour qu'elle prenne mon rythme mais de là à la faire combattre Black Star… »

« Laisse tomber pour ce soir. Tsubaki est épuisée et Black Star un peu inquiet. Elle a à peine plus dormi que Maka cette nuit. On prévoie ça demain à l'heure de votre embauche. Ça m'arrange pour tout te dire, ils ont beaucoup de retard dans la paperasse et j'ai besoin d'une vue d'ensemble des alentours. Aussi exubérant qu'il soit, c'est le meilleur au sanctuaire en matière de cartographie. » Soul affiche un sourire soulagé à l'annonce de Kid.

« Parfait. » Kid sent son soulagement évident et hoche la tête en réponse. Soul en profite pour glisser quelques mots à son ami et non plus à son supérieur. « Essayes de te reposer cette nuit Kid, bien que tu sois Shinigami, tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps à remuer des idées noires. »

« Je vais essayer d'en prendre note, Soul. Bonne soirée. »

« Bonne soirée. » Soul se tourne vers Maka, toujours profondément endormie derrière lui. Il s'arrache de son siège avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Avec douceur, il la secoue pour la ramener à la réalité. Elle s'éveille en gémissant de mécontentement. Soul pouffe de rire et elle fait la moue devant son hilarité. Une fois son sérieux retrouvé, il l'a met au courant de la suite du programme. Il n'a pour toute réponse qu'un sourire qu'il est incapable de déchiffrer. Il espère qu'elle ne lui cache rien même si elle en a la facheuse habitude depuis son retour. Il secoue la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises impressions et reprend le cours de sa propre soirée.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Liz s'étire avec délice dans la pièce commune. Elle a passé une excellente nuit et profite du soleil matinal qui passe par la fenêtre. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvre laissant apparaitre Wes et Chrona qui semblent hésitants. Tsubaki les accueille avec un grand sourire en sortant des bols supplémentaires. L'ainée des Thompson qui est la plus proche de la porte de Soul l'ouvre doucement. Comme Black Star la veille, elle les trouve endormie dos à dos. Maka grogne face à la lumière et cela semble sortir Soul de son sommeil. Il se tourne vers la porte avec un air agressif et menace Liz avec des yeux encore vitreux sous l'effet de son esprit brumeux. Son effet serait néanmoins plus convaincant sans le filet de bave qui menace de toucher les cheveux de Maka.

« Liz ? » Il s'essuie le visage et s'assoit sur le lit. Blair, certainement réveillée par les bruits dans la chambre, sort de sous les draps de Maka pour comprendre ce qui se passe. « Il y a … » Liz ne lui laisse pas finir sa phrase.

« Rien de grave, Chrona est là. » Il forme un ''oh'' silencieux avant de s'intéresser à sa colocataire. Cette dernière ne semble pas particulièrement dérangée par leur conversation à voix basse à présent qu'elle a enfouie son visage dans son oreiller. Blair comprenant que tout danger est écarté, s'assoit sur le bord du lit toujours sous sa forme féline et commence à faire sa toilette matinale avec application. Liz s'écarte légèrement de l'encadrement de la porte et une petite silhouette apparait. Soul lui fait un sourire encourageant et elle s'approche doucement du lit.

« Maka ? » Au son de la fillette, Maka se retourne dans le lit pour faire face à la petite. « Makaaaa. » L'enfant saute plus sur le lit qu'elle ne monte ce qui arrache un sourire à Soul et Liz. Blair, appréciant peu les caresses maladroites de la petite fille, préfère fuir les démonstrations affectives de l'enfant.

Liz se dirige vers la table pendant que Soul se lève en enfilant rapidement un pantalon pour la suivre. La jeune fille blonde s'assoit et se verse une grande tasse de café bientôt accompagnée par Soul. Wes s'intéresse à son frère avec un regard entendu.

« Tu dors avec Maka maintenant ? » Soul soupire en regardant son sucre prendre la couleur du café.

« Ne te fais pas d'illusion, c'est juste parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres lits dispos et que c'est plus confortable qu'un canapé. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. » Wes jette un regard soupçonneux à son frère mais ne relève pas. Il n'en a pas le temps de toute façon. A l'instant où Maka sort de la chambre avec Chrona qui s'est changée en moulin à parole, agrippée à la main et où il s'apprête à se lever pour la saluer, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre brutalement. Wes observe un jeune homme de couleur qui entre dans la pièce avec un air furieux.

« Soul, tu n'es qu'un enfoiré. » Tout le monde se redresse pour faire face à l'agresseur mais Wes constate avec stupeur que personne ne bouge quand le nouvel arrivant se jette sur son petit frère avec un air furibond. Il s'apprête à se lever pour lui venir en aide quand une main ferme se pose sur son épaule pour le forcer à s'assoir. Black Star lui glisse quelques mots à son oreille.

« C'est le nouveau copain de Célia, n'interviens pas. » Wes regarde la confrontation digne d'une bagarre de rue qui se déroule sous ses yeux avec un air perplexe. Le statut du nouveau venu ne lui parait pas être une excuse suffisante pour s'attaquer à son frère. L'agresseur semble hors de lui alors qu'il plaque Soul dos au sol.

« Comment oses-tu lui faire ça ? Tu n'es qu'un … »

« Calmes-toi Kilik, laisses-moi t'expliquer. » Le dénommé Kilik met son poing dans le visage d'un Soul surpris qui grogne en réponse. L'agresseur lève le nez et Wes le voit remonter le long des jambes fuselées de Maka qui observe la scène avec un air nerveux. La proximité avec la jeune fille semble raviver sa colère.

« Et toi, toi. Tu mérites de… » Il s'arrête sur son visage avec un air figé. Son expression devient rapidement comique alors qu'il dévisage la jeune fille qui a pris Chrona dans ses bras pour la protéger. « Ouahhhhh, ça devient compliqué. » Il est assis sur le torse de Soul et passe de lui à la jeune fille avec un regard perplexe. Comme sortant de nulle part, Célia apparait aux côtés de son petit ami et lui attrape l'oreille avec un regard féroce.

« Kilik, tu es un crétin. » Le jeune homme se relève sous l'impulsion de Célia qui le guide toujours par l'oreille.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe. Désolé, je suis désolé, Célia. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Tu as même fait peur à Chrona. » La petite est blottie contre sa gardienne, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

« Je suis désolé. » Célia l'éloigne de plusieurs mètres vers un coin de la pièce avec un air furieux. Elle le lâche enfin et commence à élever la voix tout en tapant du pied par terre. Kilik a la bonne idée de baisser la tête pour faire face à sa petite amie hors d'elle.

La petite équipe reprend le rythme de sa vie en laissant Kilik à ses propres ennuis. Soul se relève difficilement en touchant du bout des doigts son œil meurtri. Tsubaki lui lance une poche de glaçon à travers la pièce et il l'attrape au vol. Il la pose sur son œil avec un grognement. Maka fait descendre Chrona de sa hanche pour s'installer à table. La petite fille, encore effrayée par la confrontation refuse d'aller plus loin que les genoux de la jeune fille. Blair élève la voix et Wes découvre qu'elle se dispute avec Patty pour savoir qui aura les derniers centilitres de lait restants.

Après quelques minutes d'excuses et de rond de jambe en tous genres. Célia semble s'être calmée ou presque. Elle s'approche de Soul en marmonnant.

« Nan mais ce n'est pas possible. Et, tu ne pouvais pas l'arrêter ? »

« Ça m'a surpris. » Il la laisse inspecter sa blessure sans rien dire en soulevant le pochon de glace pour lui simplifier la tâche. Black Star se tourne vers Kilik avec un air goguenard.

« Content de ton entrée, hein ? »

« Pourquoi vous la planquer comme ça ? » Liz répond en affichant un demi-sourire.

« Arme secrète d'après Kid. » Kilik observe Maka qui aide Chrona à prendre son petit-déjeuner avec l'air de se perdre dans ses pensées. Il s'approche de la jeune fille qui ne semble pas faire grand cas de lui. Il pose sa main entre elle et Soul qui est toujours aux bons soins de Célia. Cette dernière surveille son petit-ami du coin de l'œil avec un air peu engageant. Maka tourne la tête vers lui avec un air impassible.

« Tu as fait peur à Chrona. » Le ton est un peu sec et Kilik tique légèrement.

« Pas de Maka-chop pour me le faire comprendre ? » Maka semble hésiter mais préfère se reconcentrer sur son petit-déjeuner avec la petite sans un regard vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier baisse la tête avec un air affligé. « Je crois que je ne me suis pas conduit de façon exemplaire depuis notre première rerencontre. » Célia ne manque pas de relever.

« Ça c'est sûr. » Kilik affiche un petit sourire.

« A ma décharge, Soul non plus. Il n'a pas été très clair avec Célia.» La faux démoniaque grogne pour montrer son mécontentement. Célia se fait réentendre et sa colère est palpable.

« Ça suffit Kilik. Ne recommence pas. Dis que tu es un crétin et tout le monde sera content. »

« Mais…. » Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un livre entre violement en contact avec son crâne. Il fixe Maka avec un air incrédule.

« On ne discute pas les ordres de la Dame. » Une fois le choc passé, l'équipe pouffe de rire aussi discrètement que possible. Wes remarque que le seul à ne pas rire c'est Soul qui foudroie Kilik du regard. Du moins de son œil valide. Il a dû mal à comprendre les raisons de sa colère. Sa perplexité doit être visible sur son visage car Liz se penche vers lui.

« Il est le premier à avoir été Maka-chopé. En général, c'était lui ou Black Star qui en bénéficiait. Je suppose qu'il est un peu jaloux. » Wes lève les sourcils en se demandant si son frère n'est pas un peu masochiste. Pendant que Célia et Kilik prennent congé, il réalise qu'il est temps pour lui de partir également. Il grogne en songeant qu'il ne pourra avoir ses réponses que le lendemain matin.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Voici la suite. Le combat contre Black Star semble tellement attendu que ça me met la pression. J'espère que ça répondra à vos attentes.

(Ma vie à moi : On) Sur cette histoire, je sais où je veux aller mais la fin est dure à amener. C'est la première fois que je suis confrontée à ça mais c'est aussi la première fois que je me laisse guider par l'histoire. C'est une expérience intéressante. Sinon, pour Clemantine et Yoah, j'était en vacance en France et je retourne au Japon !(Ma vie à moi : off)

Merci à Neliia (moi aussi, j'aime bien le couple CéliaxKilik !), Yoah (Merci pour noter mes progrès, j'essaye d'être très attentive la dessus !), Mlancholy, Disney49, Kira Horuji, Clemantine (au niveau longueur le dernier se valait aux autres ! ), Primo et Inukag9.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai retravaillé ma première fanfic (orthographe et formulation), un pouvoir hors contrôle. N'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Maka regarde Black Star en semblant hésiter. Soul a beau lui avoir dit et répéter qu'elle a le droit de le combattre, elle a un peu de mal à se mettre en position. Etonnamment patient, le ninja attend que sa partenaire se mette en place sans dire un mot. Soul a exceptionnellement trouvé le temps d'être dehors pour les observer avec attention. Il sent la nervosité de Maka dans chacun de ses gestes plus raides qu'à son habitude. Il soupire en se demandant si cette idée de Kid est réellement quelque chose de nécessaire. La jeune fille se met en place sous le regard dubitatif des soldats. Ces derniers sont ravis d'avoir cette récréation inattendue. Black Star attaque sans prévenir. Instantanément, Soul est capable de dire que c'est plus un coup pour tester la résistance qu'elle va lui opposer qu'une réelle attaque. La tentative est loin d'être concluante. Maka a paré mais n'a pas contre-attaqué alors que le ninja s'est mis à découvert. Le chef de la tour inspire profondément. Tout ça ne lui dit rien de bon. Presque malgré lui ses pieds le conduisent près de la jeune fille qui semble attendre une nouvelle attaque de son ami d'enfance. Soul pose la main sur son épaule et la jeune fille se tourne vers lui.<p>

« Franchement, si c'est pour faire un entrainement de ce niveau, c'est pas la peine. Tu n'as pas à te forcer Maka, prends ton temps. Rien ne t'oblige à faire ça maintenant.» Maka baisse la tête et répond à Soul avec agacement.

« Mais, j'en ai réellement besoin. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu appelles ça de l'entrainement... » Elle penche la tête sur le côté.

« Non. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu as peur de quoi au juste ? Tu crois qu'il va te laisser le frapper sans rien faire en retour. Avant que tu ne lui portes le moindre coup, tu devras déjà l'atteindre. Black Star est fort, bien plus fort que par le passé. Ne le sous-estime pas, tu vas le vexer et il va devenir insupportable. » Maka sert le poignet de Soul avec une main hésitante avant de soupirer et de se tourner vers Black Star. Soul hoche la tête en direction du ninja et recule de quelques pas. Black Star retente à nouveau de l'attaquer et cette fois les soldats de la troupe Eater commencent à comprendre pourquoi leur chef se montre si patient avec sa protégée.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille n'esquive pas le coup et y fait face les pieds ancrés dans le sol. D'un mouvement souple, elle attrape les poignets du ninja et utilise sa vitesse pour l'envoyer sur sa droite. Black Star vole sur deux mètres avant de se retourner tel un chat pour faire face à son opposant. Il atterrit parmi les soldats avec un sourire d'enfant sur le visage.

« Là, ça va être marrant. » Soul secoue la tête en entendant son meilleur ami se réjouir à l'idée de combattre Maka. Il n'a pourtant pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus que déjà, Black Star s'élance à nouveau vers la jeune fille pour un combat au corps à corps. Même s'il est clair qu'elle n'a pas la vitesse ou la puissance explosive du ninja, elle fait face et recule peu face à ses assauts. Soul étudie ses mouvements avec attentions. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans sa façon de bouger et il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui l'interpelle à ce point.

Brusquement, Black Star arrive à percer la défense de la jeune fille à l'aide du plat de sa main et elle s'écrase dans la foule de soldat. Pendant que Black Star observe sa main en fronçant les sourcils, elle se relève et défait sa veste à capuche, l'abandonnant sur le sol derrière elle. Soul va lui dire de la remettre quand il croise son regard. Elle a les yeux qui expriment le désir farouche de ne pas perdre face à Black Star. Il sourit en la regardant natter ses cheveux pour ne plus les avoir les yeux, cette Maka-là lui a manqué.

Avec une vitesse qui a nettement augmentée par rapport à l'époque où ils combattaient ensembles, la jeune fille se place derrière Black Star qui observe toujours sa main avec attention. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle lui met un coup de pied dans le dos, l'envoyant face contre terre quelques mètres plus loin. Cela ralenti à peine Black Star qui se remet sur ses pieds à l'aide d'une roulade et réattaque immédiatement en se lançant à nouveau dans un corps à corps explosif. Salis s'approche de Soul avec une démarche hésitante. Le chef de la tour réalise alors que ses hommes observent un silence religieux en regardant le combat qui se déroule sous leurs yeux et il se note dans un coin de sa tête de leur ordonner de garder le secret sur l'apparence de Maka.

« Chef ? »

« Oui, Salis ? »

« C'est Maka, Maka Albarn ? » Soul se tourne vers lui. Il a l'air d'avoir du mal à remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

« Oui, et à ce propos j'apprécierais que tu n'en fasses pas part dans ton rapport à Kid. Elle n'est pas sensée retirer sa capuche. »

« C'est votre meister, elle vous a changé en Death Scythe. » Soul est un peu perturbé par le regard lointain de Salis.

« Tu la connais ? »

« J'étais à Arachnophobia. » Soul réalise qu'il allait y avoir deux réactions parmi ses hommes. Il y a ceux qui n'appartenait pas à Shibusen avant sa chute et qui ne la connaissait pas. Ceux-là verront simplement leur agressivité inexplicable à l'égard de la jeune fille disparaitre. Eric fait partie de ces gens-là. Et, il y a les anciens de Shibusen comme Salis qui ne sentiront plus les effets du sort qui modifiait une partie de leur mémoire. Vu l'impact que ça a sur Salis, Soul se doute que ça va en secouer plus d'un. « Comment ? »

« C'est compliqué et ce n'est pas la question. Pour résumé, ses derniers mois n'ont pas été simple pour elle et elle est encore plus ou moins convalescente. » Salis lève un sourcil tout en reportant son attention sur la jeune fille ''convalescente'' qui tient tête à un des plus grands guerrier du sanctuaire. Soul étouffe un rire face au regard incrédule de son second.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû lui manquer de respect. » Soul s'intéresse à nouveau à son homme de main qui regarde le combat avec des yeux exprimant à la fois de l'inquiétude et de l'admiration. Soul affiche un sourire désabusé.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, elle n'est pas à ça près et tu es loin d'avoir été le pire. » Soul se reconcentre à nouveau sur son ancienne meister. Elle continue à faire face à son ami d'enfance qui ne ménage pas ses efforts. Après près d'une heure de combat, Black Star recule de quelques mètres pour observer son adversaire. Il donne l'impression d'avoir envie d'hurler et Soul le connait suffisamment pour savoir pourquoi. Black Star ne ménage pas ses efforts dans le combat offrant une démonstration sans précédent aux soldats de la tour Sud de ses capacités de ninja. Pourtant, malgré la sueur qui perle sur le front de la jeune fille et son souffle saccadé, plus le combat avance, moins les coups du jeune homme arrive à l'atteindre. Black Star se met en position pour attaquer à nouveau mais Soul décide d'intervenir. Maka lui parait fatiguée et s'ils veulent qu'elle avance dans le traitement du bâtiment, il vaut mieux ne pas l'épuiser à l'entrainement. Sans compter que vu comment c'est parti, le combat va prendre des heures et Soul ne peut se permettre de déconcentrer ses soldats aussi longtemps. Il se place entre les deux combattants en prenant garde à ce qu'il ne se lance pas dans un nouvel assaut.

« Je pense qu'on va arrêter-là pour aujourd'hui. On verra avec Shinigami pour programmer une autre séance. » Black Star commence à pousser des hurlements.

« Heinnnnnn, Quoi ? Mais, j'ai pas gagné. »

« Elle non plus, vous finirez une prochaine fois. »

« Soul, tu peux pas me faire ça. » La faux démoniaque lève les yeux au ciel en voyant Black Star faire son numéro de tragédie grecque. Il se roule par terre en gémissant. Plusieurs soldats se permettent de rire lorsque le ninja s'avance vers Soul en donnant l'impression que le sol vient de s'effondrer sous ses pieds. « Il y a quelques chose, je veux savoir. Elle annule ma longueur d'âme. » Soul lui sourit tout en se souvenant de la façon étrange avec laquelle il a fixé sa main.

« Sur ce point on n'est d'accord mais je pense qu'il sera plus simple de le lui demander. » Black Star croise les bras comme le ferait un enfant de cinq ans pour faire comprendre qu'il est d'humeur boudeuse. Soul n'y prend pas garde s'approchant de Maka qui s'est assise par terre pour récupérer. A l'instant où il la rejoint, Eric donne une serviette à la jeune fille qui la prend avec un grand sourire. En voyant son responsable s'approcher, le fauconnier préfère prendre ses distances sentant que son supérieur apprécierait peu qu'il tourne autour d'elle. « Maka ? » La jeune fille se tourne pour lui faire face. « Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans tes mouvements, tu nous éclaire ? »

« Je lis les âmes. Celle de Black Star est chaotique mais plus le combat dure dans le temps, plus c'est simple pour moi de décrypter ses intentions. »

« Mais, c'est de la triche. Et ma longueur d'âme ? Hein, c'est pas juste…» Black Star qui vient de se matérialiser près de la jeune fille repart à nouveau dans un nouveau monologue interminable. Maka se lève et pose un doigt sur son front le faisant taire immédiatement.

« De la même façon que Stein, j'ai beaucoup étudié sa technique et à force d'entrainement, j'ai réussi à l'acquérir. » Elle reprend sur un ton narquois. « Ça ne devrait pas te déranger si tu étais un Dieu. » Soul ne peut que secouer la tête avec exaspération en le voyant repartir dans un nouveau délire.

« Tu aurais pu éviter ça, Maka. »

« Ça m'a manqué. » Soul dévisage Maka avec surprise. Il est rare qu'elle fasse référence au passé que ce soit de son errance ou avant. Elle sourit avec douceur en regardant Black Star qui prend les soldats à parti. Ses derniers sont partagés entre l'exaspération et le respect qu'ils doivent au jeune homme qui est bien supérieur à eux en matière de combat.

« Mmmmmh, il me semblait avoir été particulièrement clair sur le fait qu'elle devait garder sa capuche, Soul Eater. » Soul tique en se tournant vers son supérieur qui semble visiblement en colère. Soul s'apprête à répondre mais Maka le coupe avant.

« C'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas demandé la permission. »

« Maka quand je m'adresse au responsable des lieux, j'apprécierais que ce soit lui qui me réponde. » Soul sent qu'elle va répliquer et il lui prend le poignet pour l'arrêter. Au lieu de la réaction attendue, la jeune fille tourne la tête vers le ciel. Kid et Soul l'imite immédiatement connaissant suffisamment la jeune fille pour savoir que ce n'est pas une méthode pour détourner la conversation.

« Kishin. » C'est un murmure mais Kid et Soul l'entendent parfaitement. Soul lâche Maka et se tourne vers ses hommes qui ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe. Il élève la voix et chacun obéit sans poser de question.

« Chacun à vos postes, Kishins. » Quelques instants plus tard un kishin apparait au-dessus du sanctuaire, il regarde le centre du bâtiment en forme de tour avec un regard gourmand. Soul n'attend pas de connaitre ses intentions. « Tirez. » Ses hommes obéissent et les armes se mettent toutes en marchent en même temps. Malgré la profusion d'arc, de canon et de mitraillette, l'attaque ne donne rien, le Kishin est hors de portée. Les autres tours se joignent rapidement à la tour Sud mais sans plus de succès.

Indifférent aux tentatives infructueuses des humains, le kishin approche ses mains l'une de l'autre et ouvre la bouche. Une masse noire à cheval entre l'état liquide et gazeux sort de son corps pour se concentrer entre ses mains. Kid regarde avec colère le kishin qui amasse de la folie pour la déverser sur son domaine. Il a conscience que les murs deviennent chaque jour moins efficace contre la démence et qu'une telle quantité de folie pure aura des répercussions catastrophiques. Sa rage augmente quand il se concentre sur les projectiles du sanctuaire qui retombent systématiquement sous l'effet de la gravité quand elles arrivent à quelques centimètres des pieds du kishin.

« Black Star, où est Tsubaki?"

"Au rez-de chaussée, elle était trop inquiète pour assister le combat et on a beaucoup de retard en paperasse. » Kid peste en sachant que les sœur Thompson sont au même endroit. Le temps qu'elles montent, le Kishin aura très certainement fait du dégât.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Nouveau chapitre, un peu en retard !

Merci à Clemantine, Yoah (non ça va pas trop dur !), Disney49, Ptitoon, Kira horuji, Mlancholy, Neliia et Primo pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Kid observe le Kishin avec un regard meurtrier qui, malheureusement, ne ralenti pas le déroulement du plan de son ennemi. Il réalise son erreur et il s'insulte intérieurement. Il ne doit pas séparer les armes des meisters, en cas d'attaque le temps de réaction est beaucoup trop long. Il se tourne vers Soul pour lui donner l'ordre de se changer en arme afin qu'il commence la réelle contre-attaque. Au moment où il ouvre la bouche, il réalise que son plan est voué à l'échec. S'il veut atteindre le kishin, il va avoir besoin de voler or Soul ne peut voler qu'avec l'âme Gregory de Maka. Il envisage de combattre en équilibre sur Belzébuth mais il réalise rapidement que son plan est voué à l'échec même face à un pré-kishin de bas étage. Son esprit tourne à vive allure pour trouver une solution. Il réfléchit à une vitesse qu'il n'imaginait même pas possible, les idées affluant aussi rapidement qu'il les écarte. Il ouvre à nouveau la bouche pour interpeller la faux démoniaque.<p>

« Soul. » Il veut tenter un coup de poker. Il espère que si Soul se change en faux et atterrit dans les mains de Maka, cette dernière va laisser son instinct prendre le dessus. Il espère qu'il se passera la même chose que lors du combat face à la sorcière. C'est la solution qui a le plus de taux de réussite et il n'en est pas fier. Il ouvre la bouche mais il s'arrête brutalement lorsqu'il ressent une sensation étrange dans son dos. Il se tourne rapidement pour faire face à la source de la perturbation. Comme s'ils étaient synchronisés avec leur supérieur, Soul et Black Star font exactement la même chose quelques mètres plus loin. Maka a les yeux fermés et respire calmement, la tête penchée sur la droite. Kid voit Soul qui s'élance vers elle avec un visage exprimant toute son anxiété. Kid interpelle la jeune fille pour tenter de chasser son malaise face à sa tentative qu'il ne comprend pas.

« Maka qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » La jeune fille ouvre les yeux pour toutes réponses et fixe le kishin avec un regard sans détour. A la surprise générale, le kishin lui rend son regard avec de petits yeux plissés. Un rictus s'étire sur les lèvres du démon et Kid se sent vaguement soulagé quand Soul se place entre le monstre et la jeune fille. Le kishin avale la boule de folie qu'il amassait entre ses mains. Après quelques secondes, une masse liquide noire sort des oreilles du monstre pour former un heaume. Dans un ricanement, il s'élance droit vers la tour Sud, droit vers Maka qui ne sourcille même pas. Soul change son bras pour lui faire face.

« Kid recule. » Le Shinigami ne relève pas le manque de respect de son chef de surveillance et exécute ses ordres. Rapidement, une main sur son épaule le fait à nouveau reculer de quelques pas et Black Star lui passe devant. Le ninja s'accroupit devant Soul qui a dégagé une piste de lancement de quelques pas. Il prend son élan et utilise les mains de son meilleur ami comme tremplin et il l'envoie en direction du kishin. Sa course aérienne est de courte durée rapidement stoppé par le monstre qui ne le regarde même pas. Il n'a d'yeux que pour la jeune fille et ne semble pas prendre garde aux projectiles qui réussissent enfin atteint. Soul ne s'en formalise pas et tranche le monstre sans se poser plus de question. La faux démoniaque est rapidement rattraper par la pesanteur et retombe vers la tour. Salis et Black Star le rattrapent avant qu'il n'ait atteint le sol en pierre de façon trop violente pour que ça se fasse sans douleur. Kid se remet à respirer à nouveau et une fois assuré que Soul n'est pas blessé, il se tourne vers Maka pour lui passer un savon. Il constate qu'elle est soutenue par un jeune homme qui l'aide à s'assoir et cela calme rapidement sa colère. Il s'adresse à elle sur un ton de reproche mais sans élever la voix.

« Maka, c'était dangereux. » La jeune fille lève les yeux vers lui en affichant un air confiant.

« C'était la… » Elle ne peut pas finir sa phrase. Soul se place devant elle et il semble avoir plus de mal à tempérer sa colère que le Shinigami.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » Elle ne dit rien attendant visiblement que l'orage passe. De l'avis de Kid, c'est une bonne idée parce que Soul semble avoir besoin de vider son sac. « Non, mais ça ne va pas de prendre des initiatives pareilles ! Tu restes dans ton coin en permanence mais quand il s'agit de faire des conneries, tu n'en loupe pas une. » Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de repartir dans des reproches sans queue, ni tête. Kid observe avec un demi-sourire les hommes de la faux démoniaque qui semblent un peu perdu de voir leur chef sortir ainsi de ses gonds. Soul a l'image de quelqu'un de patient et surtout d'humeur égale quelle que soit la situation. C'était assez vrai, tout du moins avant que Maka ne refasse son apparition. Le Shinigami suppose que pour la grande majorité d'entre-eux, c'est la première fois qu'il le voit ainsi. Black Star pose une main sur l'épaule de son supérieur en lui manquant complètement de respect.

« Tu ne dis rien. »

« Je crois que Soul arrive à faire passer le message mieux que moi. » Black Star ricane en voyant Soul qui continue à incendier la jeune fille. Kid se réintéresse à ce qu'il tente de lui faire comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si tu avais été blessée ? »

« Je te faisais confiance pour que ça n'arrive pas. » Kid sourit. Maka a fait mouche et Soul expire profondément, les yeux fermés. Quand il les rouvre, Kid voit que son regard s'est adouci. Il s'accroupit devant la jeune fille et secouant la tête.

« C'était dangereux. Fais attention. » Il parle presque à voix basse à présent mais Maka l'entend parfaitement et hoche la tête en réponse. « Très bien. Maintenant, expliques-moi ce que tu fiches par terre ? » Kid pouffe de rire.

« Je suis fatiguée. Ça fait beaucoup avec le combat avec Black Star. »

« Et hormis dormir, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Manger ? » Soul sourit.

« On va te trouver quelque chose. » Il cherche quelqu'un du regard. « Eric, tu l'amène dans mon bureau, s'il te plait ? » L'homme qui s'est occupé de l'assoir un peu plus tôt hoche la tête et aide Maka à se remettre sur ses pieds. Soul s'assure qu'il n'y a pas de problème particulier et s'intéresse à Salis qui se tient à quelques mètres de lui. Il donne plusieurs ordres que l'homme écoute avec un air concentré. Une fois assuré, que Salis a bien tout compris, il s'approche de Kid. Le Shinigami est toujours surpris de voir les changements qui s'opèrent chez lui en fonction de la situation. Là, il a clairement affaire au meneur d'homme. Ça a été une vraie découverte. Avant toute cette pagaille, il était toujours dans l'ombre de Maka qui était elle-même une meneuse.

« Shinigami, avez-vous des points particuliers à voir ? »

« Il y a des blessés ou de la casse matériel ? »

« Je ne pense pas mais c'est à vérifier. Salis commence par vérifier ses points là. » Kid hoche la tête peu surpris pas la réponse de l'albinos.

« On a évité une catastrophe. » Soul en relève pas et Kid a conscience qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour qu'il accepte que l'action de Maka, bien que dangereuse, a certainement été salvatrice pour le sanctuaire. Il reprend. « Tu aimerais que… » La porte d'entrée de la tour s'ouvre brutalement et Liz, Patty ainsi que Tsubaki s'engouffrent parmi les soldats avec un air un peu hagard. Kid grogne. « Black Star, fais les patienter, j'arrive. » Le ninja rejoint rapidement les jeunes femmes à grand renfort de cris et Kid secoue la tête en poussant un soupire. Il se réintéresse à Soul qui attend patiemment la fin de sa phrase. « Je disais donc, est-ce que tu as besoin qu'on s'occupe de Maka ? Tsubaki pourrait rester avec elle en finissant les rapports. » Il sent qu'il hésite. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je me dis que ce ne serait peut-être pas mal mais avec Black Star je ne pense pas que ça ira. » Kid observe les soldats autour de lui tout en pensant à la réflexion de Soul. Les hommes de la tour Sud, reprennent petit à petit leur poste et la tour retrouve rapidement un aspect plus normal même s'ils restent tous plus attentifs que de coutume au ciel.

« Tu n'as pas tort. »

« Elle peut rester là. J'en ai pour un moment pour tout vérifier mais je pense que Maka peut rester seule. Je demanderais à Salis et à Eric d'y faire un tour de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a rien. » Kid hoche la tête. « Concernant l'identité de Maka, je vais demander à mes hommes de se taire. Je vais certainement faire une réunion spéciale dès que la situation sera sous contrôle. Salis a été choqué et je ne pense pas qu'il soit le seul. »

« Choqué ? »

« Il la connaissait avant qu'on atterrisse, ici. Ça les perturbe un peu. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a beaucoup de respect pour elle. »

« Ça va allez ? » Soul affiche un immense sourire.

« La chose la plus simple à gérer de la journée. » Kid pouffe en réponse.

« Parfait, je demande à Tsubaki de monter quelque chose à manger. J'ai du travail, je te laisse. » Soul acquiesce avant de se tourner vers ses hommes. Kid rejoint rapidement les armes restées en retrait avec Black Star. Tsubaki est la première à prendre la parole pour exprimer son anxiété.

« Maka va bien ? »

« Oui, si tu pouvais rapidement lui monter quelque chose à manger. Elle va rester là. Soul m'a assuré qu'elle serait sous bonne garde. » Il se tourne vers Liz et Patty. « Vous faites le tour du sanctuaire pour voir s'il n'y a pas de mauvaises surprises dans un coin. » Les filles partent immédiatement sans en attendre plus. Kid se tourne une dernière fois vers Soul avant de pousser Black Star et Tsubaki dans les escaliers pour les pousser à reprendre le fil de leurs propres journées.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Une bonne heure plus tard, après avoir fait un tour à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer que rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire, Kid entre enfin dans son bureau. Il marque un temps d'arrêt en ouvrant la porte mais prend soin d'entrer et de la refermer derrière lui avant de laisser son visage se décomposer. L'ombre stagnante de son père a un peu plus disparu. Kid s'en approche le plus possible pour la contempler. Après de longues minutes silencieuses, Il se tourne vers la carte du monde accroché au mur. Il y a quelques drapeaux çà et là qui indiquent les poches de résistances les plus actives face à la folie dévastatrice. Il n'y en a qu'une dizaine qui s'égrène sur les cinq continents. Il s'avance à nouveau et pose délicatement ses doigts sur la carte, à l'emplacement de Death City. Les mots de Maka lui reviennent en mémoire. Il se souvient qu'elle lui a dit que l'âme de son père y vivait encore. Il soupire avant de se diriger vers son bureau et de s'affaler dans son fauteuil. Il a conscience que sans l'action de Maka, le sanctuaire aurait subi de gros dégâts au point d'être obligé de condamner certaines zones du bâtiment pour protéger la population. Il sait qu'il a besoin d'un nouveau sanctuaire et il sait où il sera le mieux placer. Il inspire profondément en fixant le vide devant lui. Sa décision est prise mais les prochains mois ne vont être faciles pour personne. Liz et Patty entrent à cet instant. C'est l'ainé qui prend la parole.

« Tout est clean, Kid. »

« Très bien. J'aimerais que tu me convoques les chefs de surveillances des quatre tours, l'élite des soldats ainsi que les gérants de l'infirmerie et La section recherche pour demain 9h. Ils n'ont pas le choix. » Liz est surprise par l'importance de la réunion que semble prévoir Kid et le ton solennel qu'il emploie. Elle a néanmoins la présence d'esprit de ne pas relever sachant que ce n'est pas le bon moment.

« Très bien. On s'en occupe immédiatement. »

« Je veux que Maka en face parti. » Liz hoche la tête et sort rapidement en prenant garde à bien refermer la porte derrière Patty qui la suit. Une fois seul, Kid se lève et ouvre la fenêtre. Il s'avance ensuite vers la porte et met la main sur la poignée. Il ferme les yeux un instant avant de murmurer quelques mots.

« Je prends le relais. Bonne nuit, père. » Il ouvre la porte et le courant d'air disperse les dernières traces de l'ancien Shinigami. Une larme coule sur sa joue et Kid sait instinctivement que ce sera la dernière qu'il versera.

* * *

><p>Mlancholy et Neliia, vous venez d'avoir affaire à mon esprit de contradiction ! Neliia, je prépare un retour en fanfare de Tsubaki. C'est pour le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après, patience<p>

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	29. Chapter 29

Nouveau chapitre ! Je vous laisse découvrir et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à Neliia, Yoah, Inukag9, Primo (j'avoue, j'ai corrigé !), Disney49 et Mlancholy pour vos messages.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Soul soupire en entrant dans la pièce commune qui distribue les différentes chambres. Il est 3h du matin et il n'y a pas un bruit pour l'accueillir, ce qui ne le surprend pas vraiment. Il est resté plus longtemps que d'habitude sur la tour pour prendre soin de briffer le deuxième chef de surveillance, Hélios. C'est un grand gaillard blond efficace quoi qu'un peu hautin de l'avis de Soul.<p>

Le chef de garde de la tour Sud a eu du mal à conserver le calme de ses hommes sur la fin de journée. Depuis l'attaque du Kishin, il règne une certaine effervescence contagieuse qui rend tout le monde nerveux. De plus, la nouvelle concernant la réunion exceptionnelle de Kid, c'est rependu comme une poudre renforçant l'excitation des soldats. Soul a vu plusieurs de ses hommes polir avec plus d'attention que de coutume leurs armes de prédilection. L'Albinos comprend leur impatience. Shibusen a gardé le pouvoir sur le monde pendant de très longues années même s'il devait utiliser de temps en temps la violence pour arriver à leurs fins. Aujourd'hui, ils se voient imposer leurs conduites par les monstres qu'ils combattaient hier et cela renforce le sentiment amer d'échec qui les habite en permanence. Il sait que bon nombre d'entre-eux donneront leurs vies sans hésiter pour retrouver leurs libertés et il a conscience qu'il en fait partie.

Soul se frotte le visage avec fatigue tout en ouvrant le frigo pour avaler rapidement quelque chose avant de retrouver son lit. La réunion de demain ne va pas lui permettre de dormir longtemps et il a besoin de quelques heures de sommeil s'il veut être attentif à ce que va lui dire son supérieur. Pour être honnête, cette réunion l'inquiète un peu et il se demande quels vont être les projets de Kid. La dernière réunion de ce genre qu'il a organisé était pour faire le contrôle des territoires autour du sanctuaire avec Maka. Même si au final la mission a été une réussite, ils ont tous été éprouvés et on eut besoin de quelques jours pour réellement récupérer. Il trouve un reste de riz et de poulet qu'il avale en quelques secondes. Il abandonne la vaisselle sale dans l'évier et s'avance vers sa chambre en prenant soin de marcher sur la pointe des pieds. Maka a le sommeil léger et elle a besoin de sommeil autant que lui.

C'est Eric qui la ramené en prenant soin de passer voir Léo au passage. Soul est coupable de ne pas avoir pris de temps pour lui rendre visite mais son emploi du temps a été trop chargé aujourd'hui pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que l'envisager. Il ouvre doucement la porte et est surpris de découvrir que la lumière est encore allumée dans la pièce. Il découvre Maka profondément endormie sur le bureau utilisant un tas de feuilles couvertes de son écriture soignée comme oreiller. Soul aurait grogné s'il n'avait pas peur de la réveiller. Il défait le lit pour accueillir la jeune fille qui n'a toujours pas fait un geste. Il s'approche et au moment de la prendre dans ses bras, il hésite.

A une autre époque, c'était un geste presque familier Maka s'étant endormie un nombre incalculable de fois sur son bureau en révisant. Mais, à présent, il la réveille juste en lui frôlant l'épaule et il doute qu'il arrive à la soulever pour la mettre dans le lit sans qu'elle ne se réveille. Il inspire profondément avant de tenter sa chance. A sa plus grande surprise de Soul, une fois dans son lit, Maka se contente de s'enrouler dans sa couverture en poussant un soupire. Il sourit avant de se déshabiller pour la rejoindre et s'emmitoufler dans sa propre couette puisqu'ils font toujours couette à part pour garder leurs intimités ou tout du moins surtout celle de la jeune fille. Alors qu'il s'assoit sur le lit pour enlever ses chaussures, il l'entend bouger dans sa couette.

« Soul ? Quelle heure il est ? »

« 3h du matin, Dors. Vue la réunion de demain, on ne sait pas quand sera notre prochaine vraie nuit alors profites-en.» Elle ne dit rien et après quelques secondes, Soul tourne la tête pour voir si elle lui a obéit. Quand il voit ses grands yeux obstinément ouverts, il est presque soulagé. Elle n'a jamais réellement écouté son avis et la voir lui obéir les yeux fermés le rend toujours nerveux.

« C'est étrange de t'entendre parler comme ça. » Il est surpris de la voir d'humeur si bavarde alors qu'elle vient à peine de se réveiller.

« Comment ça, comme ça ? »

« En chef. » Soul sourit.

« Et bien j'en suis un à présent. »

« Tu n'as jamais agi comme ça quand on faisait équipe. »

« J'étais ton arme et mon rôle était de t'obéir. Maintenant, je suis chef de garde et mon rôle de donner des ordres et de m'assurer que le travail soit fait. »

« Mmmmmh. » Soul se tourne vers elle. Il est à présent en caleçon pour passer la nuit.

« Ça te dérange ? »

« Non, mais j'avais peur que tu n'agisses plus comme avant. » Il faut quelques secondes à Soul pour comprendre qu'elle fait référence aux évènements de la matinée.

« Ne soit pas ridicule. J'ai peut-être fais des erreurs mais je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée et je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'éviter. »

« Je sais. » Soul lève un sourcil surpris mais préfère changer de sujet un peu déstabilisé de la voir si franche brusquement. « Comment va Léo ? »

« Il était un peu abattu mais je lui proposé de m'aider dans mes recherches et ça lui a redonné un semblant de sourire. J'en ai parlé à Stein et il est d'accord pour le prendre dans l'équipe de recherche. » Soul soupire de soulagement.

« C'est une excellente nouvelle. Ça m'inquiétait vraiment. »

« Il s'en remettra, son âme est forte et l'aidera à pallier la perte de ses jambes. » Soul se lève pour éteindre la lumière.

« Je te fais confiance pour juger de ce genre de chose. » Il monte sur le lit en prenant soin de s'emmitoufler dans sa propre couverture en tournant le dos à la jeune fille comme chaque soir.

« Soul ? »

« Oui, Maka ? » La jeune fille semble avoir besoin de discuter et Soul et trop content de la voir comme ça pour laisser le sommeil embué son esprit.

« Tu penses que tu vas réoublier. » Soul grogne. Ça fait des jours qu'il ne l'a pas entendu parler de ça et il aime moyennement que ce sujet revienne sur le tapis.

« Non. Je sais que tu en as parlé à Stein et à Kid et on est unanime à ce sujet. La sorcière qui a jeté ce sort est morte et il y a peu de chance pour que tous les éléments soit à nouveau réunis pour que ça se reproduise. » Maka reste silencieuse et Soul se sent obligé de renchérir. « Je n'ai pas réellement oublié la première fois. Je n'ai pas eu l'intelligence d'interpréter les choses correctement mais je me souvenais de toi. » Il sent une main sur son dos et il se retourne pour faire face à Maka même s'il la distingue à peine dans la pénombre. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te le prouver ? »

« Tu l'as fait. » Soul s'apprête à lui en demander plus quand quelque chose de doux se pose sur ses lèvres. Il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre ce que c'est et quand enfin les rouages se mettent en place, Maka a retrouvé sa place initiale. Il sourit avec un air un peu désabusé. Elle a toujours été ainsi. Elle prend une décision importante et il n'a pas d'autre choix que de la suivre où qu'elle décide de le mener. Généralement, il ne s'en plaint pas et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception à la règle. Il hésite à faire le moindre geste de peur de brusquer la jeune femme. Il la connait suffisamment pour savoir que ce serait la pire chose à faire. Il l'entend s'agiter à côté et il se demande ce qu'elle a prévu à présent. Après un bref instant, il sent qu'elle tente de retirer la couverture qui le recouvre.

« Maka ? »

« Tu ne veux pas ? » Soul retire rapidement la couverture et l'utilise pour les recouvrir.

« Evidement que si. » Maka ne se le fait pas dire de fois et pose sa tête sur le torse de Soul qui l'accueille avec diligence. Il enlève ses cheveux qui lui chatouillent le visage avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Il lui embrasse le front heureux de la sentir ainsi blotti contre lui. Elle lève le nez et Soul l'embrasse en savourant l'instant. Ils s'endorment rapidement dans les bras de l'autre avec le sentiment d'être en sécurité pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blair entre avec délicatesse dans l'appartement. Elle se change en humaine et s'étire avec délice en sentant les odeurs familières de la pièce commune. Elle revient de sa mission au petit matin comme à chaque fois et retrouve son nouveau chez elle avec satisfaction, comme à chaque fois. Au sanctuaire, elle fait partie des patrouilleurs de nuit et elle en est fière. Elle a toujours aimé suivre Maka et Soul en mission. Au départ c'était plus pour tromper son ennui mais avec le temps, elle a appris à apprécier de pouvoir se rendre utile et elle est satisfaite que Kid lui en ait donné la possibilité.

Quand Shibusen a perdu face à Asura et qu'ils ont commencé à chercher un nouveau refuge. Blair est restée quelque temps en arrière pour chercher la meister qui manquait à l'appel et dont personne ne semblait se souvenir. Après quelque temps, elle a réalisé que ses recherches avaient peu d'espoir d'aboutir et elle a décidé de rejoindre le sanctuaire. Une fois sur place, Kid lui a proposé de faire partie de la patrouille et elle a été honorée qu'il lui accorde une telle confiance. Elle a accepté avec joie la proposition du jeune Shinigami. Sa capacité a changé de forme est un réel atout pour la patrouille et elle en est un membre incontournable à présent. Elle peut se faufiler partout sans attirer l'attention et fait autant office d'espion que de garde. Blair sait qu'elle peut être satisfaite de ce qu'elle est devenue et est heureuse d'avoir une place et un rôle à remplir.

Elle reprend sa forme de chat pour se glisser dans la chambre que partagent Soul et Maka. Blair est contente qu'ils aient acceptés de dormir ensemble. Quand Maka dormait dans le canapé, il lui arrivait souvent de gémir et de pleurer à cause de cauchemars et parfois, elle serrait tellement Blair contre elle que la femme-chat souffrait de douleur dans le dos pendant plusieurs jours. A présent, il arrive l'un et l'autre ont régulièrement des cauchemars et ils leurs arrivent de lui donner un coup de pied malheureux mais ça reste exceptionnel.

Quand Blair entre enfin dans la chambre pour trouver un lit confortable pour l'accueillir, le spectacle qu'elle découvre la fait sourire. Soul a les deux bras autour de Maka qui a le dos collé à lui. L'un et l'autre semble détendu et Blair est prête à parier que ce soir que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'a souffert des cauchemars qui peuplent habituellement leurs nuits. Elle hésite un instant mais finit par monter sur le lit et se roule en boule à leurs pieds. Maka s'agite légèrement dans son sommeil.

« Bon retour Blair. »

« Bonne nuit Maka. » Soul émet quelques sons difformes avant de pousser un gros soupire et de resserrer son étreinte sur la jeune fille. Blair s'installe confortablement pour passer sa nuit avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Cette situation lui donne l'impression de pouvoir enfin profiter du calme après la tempête. Tout en sombrant dans le sommeil, elle songe que c'est peut-être l'inverse finalement.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Et voici enfin la réunion tant redoutée ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Neliia ça y est voici le grand retour de Tsubaki et Black Star. J'espère que tu aimeras ma surprise !

Merci à Yoah (corrigé ! Ah, moi et l'orthographe !), Disney49, Inukag9, Clemantine, Mlancholy (pas trop de truc trop romantique, c'est pas mon truc !), Guest et Primo pour vos commentaires qui sont toujours un réel régal à découvrir.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se retrouve dans la pièce commune pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. La tension est palpable et même Black Star ne semble pas d'humeur à se conduire de façon exubérante. Soul observe Maka qui est en face de lui près de Wes avec Chrona sur les genoux. Il a préféré d'éloigner un peu de peur d'avoir des gestes facilement interprétables par Liz ou Tsubaki. Bien que la jeune fille ait fait le premier pas, il n'est pas persuadé qu'elle soit prête à le crier sur les toits et il préfère se montrer patient. Il suit le regard de la jeune femme qui se porte régulièrement sur un même point. Il observe Tsubaki en se demandant ce qui lui vaut une telle intention de la part de Maka. Il ne trouve rien et il se réintéresse à la jeune femme blonde qui joue à présent avec Chrona. La voix de Black Star se fait entendre et il a l'air légèrement tendu.<p>

« Maka, occupes-toi de tes affaires. » Il a pour toute réponse un regard noir de la jeune femme qui semble peu satisfaite de s'entendre dicter sa conduite par le ninja. Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien et ne pose aucune question. Soul échange un regard perplexe avec Liz qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus d'indice sur ce qui se passe. La fin du repas se passe dans un silence relatif seulement troublé par les exclamations enfantines de Chrona qui ne réalise pas la tension qui habite les adultes. Au moment de partir, Wes s'approche de son frère avec anxiété.

« Vous savez ce que veut Shinigami ? » Le plus jeune de la fratrie soupire.

« Non, aucune idée et si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'on le sera bien assez tôt. » Wes semble hésiter à faire une démonstration d'affection fraternel et cela arrache un sourire à Soul. De lui-même pour la première fois de sa vie, il se permet de lui donner l'accolade. Son frère lui répond à la fois surpris et ravi. Une fois Chrona et Wes partis, chacun retourne dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer et attendre avec anxiété la réunion fatidique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Kid regarde avec nervosité les différents chefs d'équipe qui se tiennent dans son bureau qui parait un peu juste pour l'occasion. Il est 9h mais tout le monde attend avec impatience que la réunion commence. Il ne les fait pas languir plus longtemps et s'adresse à eux en espérant que ses doutes ne le feront pas hésiter.

« Bonjour, à tous et merci d'avoir pris la peine de vous libérer. » Son audience le salue à son tour sans prendre la peine de masquer la fébrilité qui les habite. « Bien, je vais commencer par faire un bilan de la situation. Kim, comment évolue les choses à l'infirmerie ? »

« Il y a de plus en plus de patient atteint profondément par la folie. Des patients qui ne viennent pas de l'extérieur comme avant mais de l'intérieur du sanctuaire. » Un brouhaha nerveux s'empare de la foule de responsable et cela ne surprend pas Kid. C'est une véritable nouvelle pour la grande majorité d'entre-eux. Ils étaient trop occupés par leur poste respectif pour réellement s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses qui sont pourtant problématiques. Il se tourne ensuite vers un immense soldat qui porte encore la tenue de Shibusen. Il a de nombreuses cicatrices sur le visage et tout le monde dans la pièce sait qu'elles ne sont pas dues à son incompétence.

« Vlad peux-tu faire un point sur les différentes attaques à proximité des murs. » Vlad dirige les équipes qui patrouillent autour du sanctuaire dont font partis Black Star et Tsubaki.

« Il y en a de plus en plus et ça se rapproche de plus en plus du refuge. » Kid hoche la tête avant de se tourner vers Soul.

« Eater, un résumé de l'attaque du Kishin d'hier. »

« Il tentait de produire une grande quantité de folie pour la déverser dans nos murs. Il a été arrêté au dernier moment. »

« Black, un point sur l'état du sanctuaire. » C'est un homme habillé tout en noir avec une silhouette haute et un visage sans expression. C'est le responsable des patrouilleurs et donc de Blair et d'Harvard.

« Il y a de plus en plus de zones condamnées, Shinigami. Les invasions d'abeilles sont plus courantes aussi. » Kid laisse le temps à chacun des responsables présents dans la pièce de comprendre ce qui se passent. Le sanctuaire n'est plus un endroit sûr et il va falloir trouver une solution rapidement. En quelques minutes, le calme revient et ils se tournent tous vers Kid dans l'attente de ses ordres. Il reprend sur une voix douce comme s'il essayait d'atténuer la nouvelle.

« Je pense que tout le monde dans cette salle a compris où je voulais en venir. Pour le moment, la situation est sous-contrôle mais rapidement nous serons dépassés par les évènements. Nous devons prendre des initiatives. »

« Tuons Asura. » Kid sourit en entendant l'idée de Vlad. C'est un solide gaillard qui n'a jamais caché son envie de détruire chaque personnification de la folie. Ça fait de lui un combattant efficace bien qu'un peu imprudent de temps en temps.

« Nous le souhaiterions tous Vlad. Malheureusement, dans l'immédiat ce n'est pas envisageable. »

« Et donc, on fait quoi ? » Stein fixe Kid avec un air sérieux et le Shinigami voit la tension figer ses traits.

« Il faut trouver un nouveau refuge. Après réflexion, j'ai trouvé le seul endroit qui nous offrira un minimum de protection. » Il inspire profondément avant de lâcher l'information. « Death City. » Personne ne bouge à l'annonce du lieu et Kid se demande un instant s'il l'a dit suffisamment fort. Mais rapidement, la surprise laisse la place à des éclats de joies et Kid est stupéfait de voir ses hommes de mains exprimer tant d'allégresse pour un plan qui lui parait avoir aussi peu de chance de réussite. Après quelques instants, le calme revient et Kid reprend. « Bien évidemment, il ne va pas être possible de basculer tout le monde dans les jours qui viennent et je pense que le sanctuaire nous offrira encore suffisamment de temps pour nous permettre d'organiser un transfert sûr. Cette question n'est de toute façon pas à l'ordre du jour. » Ses hommes sont à nouveau tendus et Kid ne joue pas avec leurs nerfs plus longtemps. « Si je vous ai réuni ici, c'est pour créer une équipe d'élite qui ira nettoyer Death City. Ce n'est qu'à cette condition que nous pourrons commencer à penser au transfert. Malheureusement, ça va nous désorganiser complétement. J'ai conscience que cette mission sera périlleuse et je souhaite l'adhésion totale de ses participants. Dans le cas contraire, il faudra trouver quelqu'un de réellement motiver pour accomplir la mission à la place de ceux qui se désistent. »

« Comptez sur moi. » L'affirmation spontanée de Vlad fait sourire plusieurs personnes dans la salle et rassure Kid.

« Pour l'équipe d'élite, je vais avoir besoin de Kilik, Pot et Fire, Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, Harvard et Soul pour la force de frappe. Maka pour la gestion de la folie et le contrôle de la folie. Kim et Jacqueline pour les soins. » Il s'arrête brutalement de parler et attend les réactions dans la salle. L'une d'elle ne tarde pas à se faire entendre.

« Et moi, Shinigami ? » Kid fait face à Ox avec difficulté. Il a conscience que sa décision est injuste mais ils n'ont pas le choix.

« Tu resteras à la section de recherche, Ox. C'est là où tu es le plus nécessaire à l'heure actuelle. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Kid s'apprête à répondre mais Stein le coupe avant.

« Pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de suffisamment stable pour tenir seul la section de recherche. Malgré la main d'œuvre trouvé par Maka, nous avons besoin de toi. La folie se fait de plus en plus oppressante, Ox. On ne sait pas combien de temps je tiendrais. » Ox se tourne vers Kim et Harvard en cherchant leurs regards. Ses derniers tentent de leurs transmettre du courage et de l'assurance mais cela adoucie peu la douleur d'être laissé en arrière. Kid reprend avec douceur.

« L'équipe de recherche sera l'une des premiers à rejoindre Death City quand se sera sécurisé. » Il s'apprête à donner congé aux responsables d'équipe quand quelque chose attire son attention.

« Tsubaki ? » Kid se tourne vers Liz qui parait inquiète. Il voit que Tsubaki est en larme et que Black Star se tient avec un air sévère près d'elle. Le Shinigami entend les faibles mots de la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolée. » Black Star se contente de serrer sa main sur l'épaule de sa compagne visiblement incapable de lui apporter le moindre réconfort. Kid s'approche d'eux en fronçant les sourcils.

« Désolé de quoi Tsubaki ? » La réaction inattendue de l'arme ninja, le rend anxieux.

« Je… Je suis enceinte. » Il faut plusieurs minutes à l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce pour comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de la nouvelle. Kid prend rapidement les choses en main.

« Bien, je demanderais à tous ceux qui n'ont pas été appelés pour faire partie de l'équipe de sortir. Je verrais avec les sections concernées pour les changements qui auront lieux dans la direction. » La pièce se vide rapidement, ne laissant bientôt que Kid et son équipe d'élite. Le Shinigami a vu le regard triste d'Ox quand il est sorti mais il n'a malheureusement pas le loisir de s'en occuper pour le moment. Il s'intéresse à Tsubaki et Black Star qui n'ont pas bougé. Les autres sont autour et les observent silencieusement. Leurs visages expriment tour à tour, la détresse, la douleur ou la peur. Kid interpelle la jeune femme avec douceur.

« Tsubaki… »

« Je suis désolé Kid. » Maka prend la parole et ça a le mérite de prendre tout le monde de court. Elle se place devant Tsubaki et lui essuie les yeux avec un sourire.

« C'est une excellente nouvelle Tsubaki. Ne t'excuse pas. Dis-moi juste que Black Star n'est pas le père, ça adoucira la nouvelle. »

« Maka ! » Le ninja semble scandalisé et Maka se place face à lui en paraissant le défier du regard.

« Ça ça te ressemble plus, comme réaction. Ce qui est fait et fait, ce n'est pas la peine de se morfondre dessus. De toute façon on ne peut rien y changer» Black Star lui répond sur un ton narquois.

« Dis celle qui a passé plusieurs semaines à éviter tout contact avec les autres. »

« Je me soigne et ça prend du temps. » Kid réalise que la tension est rapidement retombée et il en ressent un profond soulagement. Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir gérer la situation et il est enchanté de voir qu'ils prennent d'eux même les choses en main. Liz reprend la conversation tout en félicitant Tsubaki.

« Toutes mes félicitations. Et donc, tu fais quoi Black Star ? Tu restes là ? » Tsubaki lui répond avec autorité.

« Ne soit pas ridicule. Bien sûr qu'il va y aller. » Black Star semble moins ferme sur sa décision que Tsubaki. Cette dernière le fixe au point de le mettre mal à l'aise.

« N'est- ce pas ? »

« Oui, oui. » Le ninja donne l'impression d'être dans ses petits souliers et ça fait rire l'équipe. Kid a plus de mal à se réjouir. Il a conscience qu'il sépare Ox de son arme et de Kim, Black Star de sa petite amie enceinte et Célia de Kilik alors qu'elle a eu une fin d'histoire difficile avec Soul, il y a moins d'un mois. Il demande un lourd sacrifice à chacun d'entre-eux et il aimerait qu'ils le lui fassent un peu plus remarquer. Soul le sort de ses pensées.

« Ça pose un problème s'il n'y a que Black Star ? » Kid soupire avant de s'assoir derrière son bureau pour se redonner constance.

« Non, je ne pense pas, votre force de frappe me parait suffisante. » Kilik s'adresse au Shinigami et il sent un peu de crainte dans sa voix.

« Nous partons quand ? »

« Dans trois jours, Soul et Kim auront besoin d'un peu de temps pour former celui qui les remplacera. » Il se tourne vers eux. « J'imagine que vous savez qui vous allez choisir ? » Ils hochent la tête et Kid est satisfait. « Parfait. Hormis Soul et Kim, vous êtes dispensés de mission dans les jours à venir, prenez le temps de vous préparer ou de faire ce que vous avez à faire. » L'équipe sort rapidement en laissant Kid à son anxiété. Il sait que la mission sera dangereuse et qu'il est possible que certains d'entre-eux y laisse leurs vies. Il ferme les yeux en tentant de s'assurer qu'il n'a pas le choix et que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre plein d'émotion, j'espère avoir réussi à transmettre les émotions de Tsubaki.

Pour le prochain chapitre j'hésite à mettre l'épilogue. J'ai encore quelques points à développer mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça apportera réellement quelque chose à l'histoire. Tous ça pour dire que soit l'histoire se finit au prochain chapitre, soit il y en aura encore deux ou trois.

Merci à Yoah, Neliia (encore plein de Black StarxTsubaki), Inukag9, Clemantine (Mmmm, je n'ai pas ce genre de réponse, faut que je réfléchisse), Kira Horuji, Primo, Mlancholy (Merci pour le compliment), Disney49 (ravi d'avoir pu te faire rire).

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Kid entre dans la cuisine qui est particulièrement animé. Black Star a piqué la tartine de Chrona beurrée et confiturée avec amour par Maka et la petite ne semble pas décidé à abandonner son trésor. Kid secoue la tête en regardant Black Star couché sur le dos et Chrona à califourchon sur lui qui lui tire le nez avec toutes ses maigres forces. Vu les larmes aux coins des yeux du ninja, la technique n'est pas dénuée d'efficacité. Il se tourne vers Tsubaki qui ne leurs prête pas la moindre attention.<p>

« Tu es sûre de toi ? » La jeune femme lui sourit avant de s'assoir entre Liz et Wes.

« Je ne doute pas de ses capacités à être un bon père. » Wes explose de rire mais ouvre de grands yeux surpris quand il réalise qu'elle ne blague pas et que personne ne relève. Kid s'assoit à la place de Black Star.

« Je n'ai pas posé la question hier mais ça fait combien de temps ? »

« Deux mois, j'étais à priori enceinte pour la mission de repérage mais je ne le savais pas encore. Ça fait trois jours que je me posais des questions et j'ai fini par faire un test avant-hier soir. » Kid hoche la tête.

« On va faire le maximum pour que tous se passe au mieux. C'est Célia qui sera responsable de ton suivi. C'est quelqu'un de confiance et je pense que se sera plus facile pour toi puisque tu la connais. »

« Merci, Kid. »

« De rien, c'est normal. Je t'éloigne de Black Star pendant ta grossesse et même si je ne sois pas sûr que ce soit un mauvaise, chose en soit, je crois que c'est le moins que je puisse faire. J'aimerais également que tu m'assistes pour remplacer Liz et Patty. Du moins tant que tu le pourras.» Tsubaki lui sourit avant de répondre.

« J'en serais enchantée. » Black Star lui donne une grande tape dans l'épaule.

« Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle. » Kid se redresse en réajustant sa cravate et en jetant un regard noir à Black Star. Ce dernier l'ignore superbement et rejoint Tsubaki qu'il embrasse dans le cou. Liz grimace.

« Il y a des chambres pour ça. » A la surprise générale, c'est Tsubaki qui lui répond en lui tirant la langue. Kid sourit avant de se tourner vers Maka et Soul à sa droite. La jeune fille a récupéré Chrona qui a à nouveau pris place sur ses genoux et Soul semble profondément concentré sur son café qui ne lui permet pas de se réveiller complètement.

« Soul, Maka. » Ils se tournent vers lui dans un mouvement synchronisé. Maka a une lueur inquiète dans les yeux pendant que Soul se contente de lui jeter un coup d'œil mais sans chercher à focaliser son regard. « Il y a un point très important que je dois voir avec vous. » Le sérieux de Kid semble finir de réveiller Soul.

« Il faut qu'on vienne dans ton bureau ? »

« Non, on va le faire-là. Ce n'est pas un secret d'état et on a tous encore beaucoup à faire. A commencer par toi qui a pas mal de chose à voir avec Salis. »

« Très bien on t'écoute. »

« Je veux que vous retravailliez votre résonnance. » Soul soupire et Maka resserre ses bras autours de Chrona qui se retourne et met ses bras autour de son cou. La faux démoniaque reprend tout en reportant son attention sur son bol de café.

« Ce n'est pas une surprise, on se doutait que tu allais y venir. » Kid remarque immédiatement qu'il a utilisé ''on'' et non ''je'' et il est surpris qu'ils en aient discuté. Maka prend la parole sur un ton craintif.

« Si je n'y arrive pas ? » Kid se frotte l'arrière du crâne.

« Alors on aura un problème à moyen terme. Avec Kim, Marie et Célia, il n'y a qu'une autre personne capable de tempérer la folie et ça ne suffira pas à garder l'ensemble de la force rebelle saine d'esprit. Je n'ai pas encore la capacité de mon père de créer une âme suffisamment grande pour protéger chacun d'entre nous et je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais un jour. Vous êtes notre seule espoir d'épuration de masse et on va avoir besoin si on veut avoir une armée capable de faire face à la folie. La maigre protection de Death City ne suffira pas longtemps. » La tablée reste plongée dans le silence de longues secondes. Soul se tourne vers Maka.

« C'est pas cool de se prendre le tête pour ça. On va faire un essai cet après-midi et on verra bien ce que ça donne. A partir de là, on verra ce qu'i faire. » Soul se tourne vers Kid. « Pour le moment, on ne peut pas te dire si ton projet a une chance d'aboutir ou pas mais on te tient au courant ce soir. Si ça te convient. »

« Je crois que malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix. » Kid ne dit pas à voix haute qu'il est plutôt rassuré par leurs réactions et plus particulièrement celle de Maka. Elle n'a pas pris une position catégorique et semble prête à tenter l'expérience. C'est un gros progrès par rapport à la dernière fois où il lui en a parlé. Kid salue tout le monde avant de sortir pour reprendre son poste. Il a à peine fermé la porte qu'un chat se place sur son chemin.

« Blair ? » Le chat s'assoit face à lui et le dévisage sans sourciller.

« Je veux y aller aussi. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'éloigner tous les bons éléments du sanctuaire. »

« J'aiderais Soul à s'occuper de Maka. Vu l'équipe, c'est lui qui va devoir prendre le commandement et il ne pourra pas être en permanence avec elle. » Kid comprend qu'elle y a beaucoup réfléchi mais il cherche quand même un moyen de contrer son argument. Il préférerait l'avoir au sanctuaire, ses talents sont très utiles. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'avoir la moindre idée, elle reprend. « J'étais insensible au sort de la sorcière, moi. » Kid a perdu la confrontation et il le sait.

« Très bien mais il faut que ton responsable soit d'accord. Si tel est le cas je ne m'opposerais pas à ton départ. » En voyant le sourire machiavélique de Blair, il comprend qu'elle fera sans aucun doute parti de la mission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsubaki regarde la pièce à vivre chargée de bruit et de vie. A partir de demain, elle va prendre la chambre de Harvard pour vivre avec Célia et Ox et ne pas être complètement isolée. Cela la rassure car elle ne sait pas comment elle aurait pu supporter de vivre sans eux dans l'appartement. Chrona et Wes les rejoignent comme à leurs habitudes et Tsubaki se lève pour frapper à la porte de Soul et Maka. Cela ne surprend pas Tsubaki qu'ils ne soient pas encore debout. La jeune fille est rentrée épuisée de l'entrainement de la veille et la mine renfrognée de Soul a dissuadé quiconque de poser la moindre question. De plus, ils ont entendu quelques gémissements et cris de terreur dans leurs chambres cette nuit et elle se doute que la nuit a été difficile. Elle toque et Soul ouvre rapidement en se frottant le visage.

« Tsubaki… ? »

« Chrona est là. » Il regarde ses amis dans la pièce avant de reculer d'un pas en regardant Tsubaki.

« Je la réveille. » Il referme la porte derrière lui et Tsubaki reprend place à la tablée en essayant de profiter au maximum de la présence de chacun. Soul sort enfin de la chambre avec des cernes très visibles sous les yeux. Wes décide de poser les questions que tout le monde a en tête.

« Ça va ? »

« Elle a fait beaucoup de cauchemars. »

« L'entrainement c'est mal passé ? »

« Elle a dû mal à ouvrir complètement son âme et donc la résonnance a dû mal à se faire. Quand on a enfin réussi à avoir un début de résultat, l'âme a refusé de se refermer et c'est resté comme ça toute la nuit. Elle a ressenti les craintes des habitants du sanctuaire et ça l'a pas mal secoué cette nuit. » Black Star pose la question qui les hante dans un murmure.

« C'est irréalisable ? » La question sort Soul de sa torpeur.

« Non, non, bien sûr que non. Il faut juste un peu de temps et que je prenne mon mal en patience. Et, … » Maka sort de la pièce et ils constatent tous que le réveil est très difficile. Tsubaki sourit à la meister en lui servant une tasse de thé comme à son habitude.

« Ça va, Maka ? »

« J'ai ouvert mon âme hier. »

« Et alors ? » Elle répond en donnant l'impression de se parler à elle-même.

« J'ai dû mal à la maintenir sous contrôle. Ce sera plus simple dehors, il y a trop de monde, ici. » Elle s'approche de Soul et pose la main sur son épaule. La faux démoniaque la dévisage plusieurs secondes avant de soupirer et de reculer le siège de la table. Sans un mot, elle s'assoit sur ses genoux en posant sa tête sur son épaule. L'équipe s'arrête de manger pour regarder le spectacle avec de grands yeux surpris. Liz grogne en avalant une gorgée de café.

« Moi aussi, je veux de l'amour. » ça a le mérite de faire sourire le reste de la tablée. Chrona descend rapidement de son siège pour les rejoindre. Elle tire sur la manche de l'Albinos.

« Moi aussi, Oncle Soul. » Il la soulève et la pose sur les genoux de sa meister. Il murmure quelques mots à l'oreille de Maka et elle semble sortir de sa torpeur pour se concentrer sur la petite.

« Chrona. »

« Maka, tu pars demain. »

« On en a déjà parlé. Tu m'as promis de bien écouter Wes et Marie et de bien gardé la bague sous ton T-shirt. »

« Oui mais j'ai peur. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur ? »

« Si je ne te revois plus. »

« Tu ne seras pas seule, plus jamais. »

« Mais, je veux être avec Maka. »

« Quand j'aurais finit mon travail. »

« Ça va prendre longtemps ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais Wes et Marie te tiendront au courant. » Chrona serre Maka contre elle et Maka lui rend son étreinte. Doucement, le petit-déjeuner reprend son cours même si il y a de nombreux regards en coin en direction de Soul, Maka et Chrona.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsubaki regarde le groupe qui finit les préparatifs. Elle est à côté de Célia qui sert ses poings sur son jupon. En faisant sa visite de contrôle la veille, elles ont beaucoup discuté. Célia prend relativement bien les choses. Elle dit qu'elle doit être maudite en amour et que son prochain petit-ami sera tellement chétif qu'elle n'aura pas à avoir peur qu'il s'enrôle pour Kid. Pourtant Tsubaki ne s'y trompe pas. Elle voit la ferté dans ses yeux en observant Kilik qui installent ses affaires sur la moto. Ox de l'autre côté n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

La colère d'être laissé derrière semble avoir laissé place à une tristesse immense. Célia lui a dit qu'il était à peine rentré durant ses derniers jours et qu'il a passé une grande partie de ses nuits à la bibliothèque. Cela a fait pleurer Kim et Jacqueline l'a trainé jusque-là pour qu'il assiste à leur départ. Elle le regarde observer les choses au loin sans oser s'approcher certainement de peur de rendre les choses plus réelles.

Chrona et Wes ne sont pas là. Maka espérait éviter de la traumatiser ainsi. Elle lui a fait ses au-revoir la veille et d'après Soul les larmes ont coulé à flot et ça a été très difficile pour tout le monde. Chrona a poussé des cris déchirants quand Maka a refermé la porte derrière elle et il lui a fallu un long moment pour calmer les pleures de sa meister. Tsubaki est rassurée qu'il soit ensemble. Sans qu'elle puisse dire exactement pourquoi, ça lui enlève un poids concernant cette mission. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais elle prend le réconfort où elle peut.

Le bruit d'une moto qui démarre ramène son attention à l'équipe qui finit de se préparer. Ils sont à quelques centaines de mètre du camp en direction de Death City. Black Star sera à pied, Kim sur Jacqueline pendant que les autres seront sur les motos. Soul et Maka, Liz et Patty, Kilik, Pot et Fire et Harvard, seul sur la sienne. Chacun vient lui dire au-revoir et lui demande de prendre soin d'elle, soin d'eux. Le dernier à la prendre dans ses bras est Black Star et malgré toute sa volonté, les larmes coulent sur ses joues.

« Promets-moi de revenir en un seul morceau, je te jure que sinon je t'étripe. » Black Star glousse.

« La grossesse te rend agressive, peut être que c'est pas une mauvaise chose que m'éloigner un peu. » Malgré ses mots, il la presse un peu plus contre lui et elle s'accroche comme elle peut à ses vêtements. Quand elle trouve le courage de le lâcher, elle remarque qu'il est le dernier derrière.

« Black Star, tu dois y aller. » Le ninja la regarde avec tendresse.

« Je t'aime. » Il pose la main sur son ventre. « Je vous aime. » Sur ses mots, il s'éloigne et Tsubaki est reconnaissante à Célia de s'approcher d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras. Leurs larmes combinées, diminuent un peu leurs peines.

« Prends soin d'elle, Harvard. » Ox parle enfin. Il n'a pas fait un pas en direction de l'équipe pour leur dire au-revoir et personne n'a osé s'approcher de lui. Tsubaki espère sincèrement que le bruit des motos n'a pas rendu ses mots inaudibles.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p>

PS : je me permets de vous présenter un autre projet qui me tient à coeur. N'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil si ça vous tente. Le lien est sur mon profil.

Identité(s) : Quand la société a décidé que vous êtes devenu une paria, il vous reste quoi comme espoir de survie. Lia va s'y adapter tant bien que mal du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse la rencontre d'un jeune chef de clan qui va tout bouleverser.


	32. Chapter 32

Il reste un chapitre et l'épilogue ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus calme et met en condition pour le dernier combat.

Merci à Mangafan (ravie de te voir, ici !), Yaoh, Neliia(tu deviens une délincante, fais attention !), Disney49 (je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, c'était un exercice difficile), Melancholy in my eyes, Inukag9 et Primo.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Cela fait trois jours qu'ils sont partis et le convoi avance sans problème, notamment parce que Maka leurs indique quand faire des détours et dans quelle direction aller pour ne pas rencontrer de Kishin ou de pré-kishin qui pourraient les ralentir. Même Black Star ne se plaint pas de devoir fuir des combats. Il sait qu'ils doivent préserver leurs forces pour libérer Death City et s'engager dans des combats qu'ils pourraient éviter serait aussi inutile que dangereux. De plus, ils leurs restent une semaine de route pour rejoindre la ville et ce serait un miracle qu'ils ne soient pas obligés de se battre à un moment ou un autre. Le ninja ronge son frein en attendant d'avoir quelque chose de plus excitant à faire que de courir toujours dans la même direction ou presque. Soul ralentit et chacun fait de même, conscient que Maka doit sentir quelque chose. La faux démoniaque s'arrête et chacun l'imite en s'approchant au maximum pour entendre ce que sa meister a à dire.<p>

« Il y a une pluie qui arrive sur nous. » Kilik grogne.

« Encore ? C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. » Maka semble pensive et Soul s'en inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maka ? Quelque chose que tu n'arrives pas à identifier ? »

« Non, je me disais qu'on pourrais essayer de faire une résonnance en chaîne, je pourrais ainsi protéger tout le monde des effets de la folie et on pourrait continuer à avancer malgré la pluie. » Le reste de l'équipe de sauvetage se tourne vers Soul qui est plus ou moins devenu tacitement le chef de l'équipe et qui connait les capacités de sa meister mieux que personne.

« Maka, on a dû mal à garder ton âme sous contrôle lorsqu'on fait une Soul résonnance. Sans compter que ça risque d'attirer l'ennemi si tu dégages une âme trop pure. »

« Pas sous la pluie, la folie est trop compacte pour qu'ils puissent me sentir et j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer. Peut-être que plus j'utiliserai mon âme, plus je serais capable de la contrôler ? » Black Star voit Soul se débattre avec ses devoirs. D'un côté, il se dit que ça ne coûte rien et que ça leur permettrait d'avancer plus vite et d'arriver à Death City en moins d'une semaine. De l'autre, il a peur pour sa meister et il craint de ne pas réussir à garder le contrôle. Il soupire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir prendre une telle décision. Black Star intervient conscient du dilemme qui occupe l'esprit de son meilleur ami.

« Soul, on peut tenter. Si Maka perd le contrôle, son âme deviendra immense pour une heure ou deux. Si je ne me trompe pas c'est le temps qu'il lui faut pour calmer le plus gros de la crise. C'est à peu près le temps que mettra la pluie à passer donc ça devrait nous couvrir et lui laisser le temps de reprendre le dessus. Ensuite, elle sera certainement fatiguée et par intermittence son âme va se relâcher mais rien qui ne soit ingérable, je crois. On essaiera d'avancer et si on voit que c'est impossible, on montera le camp plus tôt. » Entendre Black Star tenir des propos cohérents en utilisant de longues phrase, plonge le reste de l'équipe dans la stupeur. Kim rompt l'instant de silence par un fou rire.

« Je vais finir par croire qu'il fera vraiment un bon père. » Le ninja grommelle en réponse.

« On va pas encore remettre ça sur le tapis, ça devient pénible. » L'équipe se met à pouffer jusqu'à ce que Maka les rappelle à l'ordre.

« La pluie de folie arrive. » Soul lâche un grognement frustré.

« Bien on tente mais quand je dis stop, Maka, tu arrêtes tout. » La jeune fille ne lui répond pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux. Le ninja voit Soul faire de même en même temps qu'il pose ses mains sur celle de sa meister. Le ninja se demande s'ils n'auraient pas mieux fait de descendre de la moto. Soudain, il sent que l'âme de Maka frôle la sienne et par habitude, il la laisse l'inclure dans la résonnance. Il a l'impression qu'un poids disparait et que son esprit s'ouvre complètement. Il sait qu'inconsciemment, une partie de lui combat la folie en permanence mais il n'en a jamais eu aussi pleinement conscience qu'à cet instant. Il entend Soul s'adresser à sa meister avec inquiétude.

« Maka ? »

« Je crois que c'est bon, c'est stable. » A cet instant, la pluie les atteint et tout le monde regarde avec stupeur la pluie redevenir transparente en entrant en contact avec leurs peaux.

« Maka ? » La réponse tarde un peu mais la voix de la meister semble assurée.

« Je crois que c'est bon. » Le ninja regarde Soul qui visiblement hésite à arrêter l'expérience. A contrecœur, la faux démoniaque démarre la moto.

« On va avancer. Je préfèrerais qu'on garde une allure modérée dans un premier temps et qu'on reste autant groupé que possible. » Chacun obéit sans dire un mot. Le ninja songe qu'il n'a pas senti la pluie sur sa peau depuis près d'un an et que ça a un effet purificateur. Il reprend sa course avec un regain d'énergie et de motivation et il se demande si c'est vraiment ses sentiments ou si c'est dû à la Soul résonnance en chaîne.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Blair commence à s'ankyloser sur la moto derrière Harvard et elle ne serait pas contre une pause. Elle regarde le désert autour d'elle en se demandant quand est-ce qu'ils verront la fin de leur périple. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Soul qui a un visage tendu et concentré sur la route. Son regard glisse sur Maka qui a les yeux fermés et la tête collée contre le dos de son arme. Blair suppose qu'elle somnole fatigué par les efforts qu'elle fournit pour garder l'équipe saine d'esprit. Soul ralentit et chacun l'imite se demandant si Maka a senti un danger quelconque. La faux démoniaque s'arrête à l'ombre d'un rocher abrupte qui s'élève de quelques mètres au milieu du désert et chacun coupe le moteur de sa moto. Il se tourne vers Black Star pour discuter. Blair doit avouer que Soul est cool en chef. Elle admire sa force de caractère et la facilité apparente avec laquelle il a endossé certaines responsabilités.

« Black Star, on est à quel distance de Death City ? » Le ninja monte au sommet du rocher avant de redescendre quelques instants plus tard.

« Je pense une journée, peut-être moins. »

« On va faire une pause, ici. Il faut qu'on se repose avant d'entrer dans la ville. Lancer un combat en étant épuisé ne me parait pas une bonne initiative et je doute qu'on trouve un endroit plus sûr qu'ici. » Chacun hoche la tête et commence à décharger le matériel de camping des motos pour construire un abri aussi confortable que possible.

« Black Star, j'aimerais qu'on monte là-haut pour voir ce qu'on arrive à distinguer et préparer au mieux l'attaque de demain. » Le ninja hoche la tête avant de faire signe à Soul de s'installer sur son dos pour lui permettre de le monter sur le sommet du rocher. Avant de le faire, Soul s'intéresse à la femme-chat qui dresse les oreilles pour être sûre d'entendre ce qu'il a à lui dire.

« Je te laisse Maka. Je crois qu'elle a dormi une bonne partie de la matinée donc elle ne devrait pas être trop fatiguée. Assures-toi qu'elle boive et mange quelque chose. »

« Je ne suis pas une gamine Soul. » Soul fait un sourire narquois en réponse au grognement de Maka.

« On en reparlera quand ton ventre arrêtera de gargouiller. Il faisait tellement de bruit que je me demandais s'il n'allait pas nous faire repérer. » Maka affiche une moue boudeuse pendant que Soul et Black Star s'élèvent vers le sommet du rocher en retenant difficilement leurs fous rires. En quelques minutes, le camp est monté et tout le monde s'installe pour prendre du repos. Kim fait le tour des membres de l'équipe pour s'assurer que l'équipe reste en bonne condition physique malgré la fatigue. Elle finit par Maka comme chaque soir. Blair est roulé en boule sur les genoux de la meister et profite de ses caresses. Maka laisse docilement Kim l'inspecter avec attention. La sorcière pose ses mains sur le front de la meister pour lui insuffler un peu d'énergie. Au départ, Maka refusait qu'elle le fasse mais devant le soulagement que ça lui procure et le faible impact que ça a sur Kim, elle a fini par céder. Pendant ce temps, Jacqueline met le feu en route pendant qu'Harvard et Kilik se mettent à la préparation du repas. Liz et Patty finissent de mettre en place l'espace qui leur servira à dormir tout en dérangeant le moins possible Fire et Thunder qui sont déjà aux pays des rêves.

Blair observe Maka avec attention. Elle sent qu'elle est plus tendu que d'ordinaire et s'intéresse à un point précis du paysage. La femme-chat tente de comprendre ce qui l'intéresse mais elle a beau regarder avec attention, elle ne voit rien.

« Maka, qu'est-ce que tu sens ? » Blair a à peine prononcé ses mots, que Liz se change en arme pour atterrir dans les mains de Patty pendant qu'Harvard fait de même avec Kilik. Jacqueline change sa main en lanterne et se met immédiatement en position d'attaque.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un là-bas. » Elle montre une direction dans le désert mais ils ont beau plisser les yeux et tendre le cou, ils ne voient rien. Blair continue à interroger Maka.

« Quelqu'un ? Un humain ? »

« Oui. »

« Il est là depuis quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas, avant nous je crois, je n'avais pas l'esprit très clair avant que Kim n'intervienne. » Liz prend les choses en main. Sa voix sort de l'arme que Patty braque dans la direction indiquée par Maka.

« Sortez de là. Je suis fatiguée et de mauvaise humeur. S'il le faut, je plombe le sable de balle jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un hurlement. » La menace de l'ainée des Thompson est accompagnée d'un ricanement sinistre de Patty qui ne donne des frissons dans le dos de la femme-chat. Une silhouette sort du sable, les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

« Doucement, doucement. Comme le dit votre amie, j'étais là avant et votre venu m'a surpris. J'ai préféré me cacher.» Avec lenteur, il baisse sa capuche. C'est un jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'eux. Il est un peu plus grand que Liz, possède une peau mate, des cheveux sombres et de grands yeux violets. Blair trouve qu'il ne manque pas de charme. Kilik l'interpelle sans baisser Harvard.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Hélios, aventurier. » L'équipe se tourne vers Maka qui fixe le nouveau venu avec attention.

« Il n'a pas l'air de mentir et il ne semble pas avoir de mauvaise attention. » Soul et Black Star atterrissent au milieu du camp en fixant l'étranger avec agressivité. La faux démoniaque s'approche de Maka sans quitter des yeux celui qu'il considère comme une menace.

« C'est qui lui ? » Maka lui répond en se levant pour s'étirer.

« Hélios, aventurier. Je pense qu'il faut l'inviter à manger. Il aura certainement des choses intéressantes à nous dire. » Soul lui lance un regard septique mais voyant qu'elle ne blague pas, il se réintéresse au nouveau venu en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« T'as faim ? » Hélios le regarde avec un air amusé.

« Rarement avec autant d'arme braquée vers moi. » Soul sourit.

« Baissez les armes. » Ils hésitent mais finissent par obéir en se remettant à leurs tâches respectives. Soul s'assoit près du feu en faisant signe à son invité de le rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »

« Je passe, je veux aller dans les montagnes à l'Est du désert. Il parait qu'il y a pas mal de chose intéressante à voir. » Soul hoche la tête.

« Tu t'es approché de Death City ? »

« Je ne suis pas suicidaire. » Soul affiche un sourire narquois.

« Pour tout dire, nous si. »

« Vous allez à Death City. »

« On va libérer Death City. »

« Vous êtes dingues. » Liz s'assoit près d'eux en riant.

« Un peu mais on l'assume. » Hélios observe l'ainée des sœur Thompson avec un air gourmand.

« Où étiez-vous cachée ? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir vu lors de notre petit face à face. » Liz rougit face au regard intense que lui lance le jeune homme. Soul secoue la tête et Blair le regarde se lever pour s'intéresser à sa meister. Il a réalisé que l'aventurier ne lui apporterait aucunes informations utiles et il ne semble pas d'humeur à servir de chandelle. Blair continue à suivre l'échange avec un sourire.

« Tu n'as pas bien regardé. »

« Oh, une si jolie femme n'aurait pas pu échapper à mon attention. » Blair décide de s'éloigner pour les laisser roucouler en paix. Un peu de douceur ne fait pas de mal par moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une heure plus tard, le repas fini, Soul continue à interroger Hélios qui quitte à peine Liz du regard. Il lui a expliqué qui ils étaient et quels étaient leurs projets tout en caressant les cheveux de Maka qui est endormie la tête sur sa cuisse.

« Et donc, quels sont vos projets ? »

« Rien en particulier, juste allé là où le vent me porte. »

« Vous semblez être quelqu'un de bien, Death City a besoin de gens comme vous. » L'homme lui sourit.

« C'est trop de responsabilité pour moi, je préfère vivre au jour, le jour. »

« Vous repartez quand ? »

« Demain au plus tard, j'aime l'aventure solitaire et vous êtes un peu trop nombreux à mon goût. » Soul hoche la tête. La voix de Kim détourne l'intérêt limité de Soul pour l'étranger.

« Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher. Soul tu devrais en faire de même pour Maka. »

Le feu perd peu à peu de ses admirateurs au profit des couvertures qui doivent les accueillir pour la nuit. Blair laisse Hélios et Liz en tête à tête leur imposant ainsi le premier tour de garde pour se coucher contre le ventre Maka. Cette dernière semble complètement sereine enlacée par Soul qui la colle autant qu'il peut contre lui. Le chat ferme les yeux et laisse le sommeil l'envahir en tentant de combattre sa nervosité face aux combats qui les attendent demain.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je tue un personnage. Exercice intéressant et j'espère que le résultat vous plaira. Promis, l'épilogue sera plus joyeux et permettra de finir cette histoire un peu plus en douceur. Quant à Hélios, on en reparlera dans le prochain chapitre.

Merci pour vos commentaires, Yoah (merci pour ta prévision de lecture, je lirais ton avis avec attention), Inukag9, Neliia, Disney49, Clemantine, Mangafan57 (voilà un chapitre dramatique qui devrait te plaire) et Melancholy in my eyes.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Soul réveille l'ensemble de l'équipe au petit jour. Ils ont plus de chance de réussir leurs missions lorsque le soleil est haut dans le ciel et il veut avoir autant de temps que possible dès la première journée. Il a peu d'espoir de réussir à éliminer l'ensemble des ennemis en une journée mais il espère qu'ils arriveront à prendre le dessus, voir à sécuriser une partie de la ville. Il s'adresse à son équipe qui malgré une nuit difficile peuplée de cauchemars, se tient devant lui avec les yeux brillant dans l'attente de ses ordres. Hélios a disparu et cela ne le surprend pas. Il leur a dit qu'il n'était que de passage la veille. Il espère juste que ça n'aura pas d'impact sur Liz.<p>

« Kim, Jacqueline, Maka et moi, on assure la voie des airs pendant que vous vous occupez du sol. On reste groupé personne ne s'éloigne et on fait face en bloc. Il vaut mieux éviter de prendre le risque qu'un de nous se fasse piéger. » Ils hochent la tête avec un air grave. Soul continue, rassuré que personne ne discute ses ordres. « Black Star, Harvard et Blair essayez de vous surveiller mutuellement. » Les deux jeunes hommes échangent un regard lourd de signification avant d'hocher la tête de concert. « Parfait, Maka, je compte sur toi pour nous protéger au maximum des effets de la folie. »

« Oui, Soul. » Son timbre est clair et sans hésitation et cela semble rassurer le reste de l'effectif.

« Sauf ordre contraire, nous nous retirerons cette nuit. Si tout est clair, on y va. » Personne ne lui répond mais place ses dernière affaires sur les motos avant d'enfourcher leurs moyens de locomotions respectifs. Le meneur de troupe lève le bras et le convoi s'engage sur les derniers kilomètres qui les séparent de la ville.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Soul est exténué. Sa lame entre en permanence en contact avec les kishins pour ne laisser qu'une âme rouge flottante derrière lui pourtant, Maka semble une des moins fatiguée avec Black Star. Elle a un visage concentré et tue impitoyablement tous ceux qui se trouvent sur son chemin et ça malgré la protection constante qu'elle offre aux autres.

Ils ne leurs a fallu qu'une heure pour venir à bout des quelques kishins qui évoluaient dans les airs et depuis ils avancent lentement mais surement dans la ville pour éliminer les ennemis au sol. Au début, les kishins venaient à eux mais graduellement ils ont perdus leur confiance et, à présent, c'est à l'équipe de les traquer sans relâche pour nettoyer la ville.

Dans la pénombre qui s'épaissit de minute en minute, ils sont à présent capables de voir les parties de la ville qu'ils ont libérer grâce aux lueurs vacillantes des âmes qui s'égrainent derrière eux. Soul regarde avec autant d'attention que le lui permette les mouvements de Maka l'état des autres membres.

Black Star semble tenir le coup, il saute d'un mur à un autre tuant méthodiquement ceux qui ont le malheur de croiser son kunaï. Contrairement à plus tôt dans la journée, il est silencieux, uniquement concentré sur sa tâche. Blair et Harvard forment un triangle avec le ninja ce qui leurs permettent de se battre sans avoir besoin de protéger leurs arrières. Liz et Patty échangent de position régulièrement pour tuer tout en se protégeant de leurs ennemis. Néanmoins, Soul remarque que c'est Patty qui reste la plupart du temps sous sa forme humaine et il comprend que la fatigue commence à devenir de plus en plus difficile à contraindre. Kilik jongle entre électricité et feu pour maintenir les kishins à distances de Liz et Patty et leur permettre de tuer tout en restant autant protégée que possible. Kim est une des plus fatiguée puisqu'en plus de se battre, elle soigne les blessures qui pourraient ralentir les mouvements de l'équipe. Avec l'aide de Jacqueline, elle assure les arrières de Soul et Maka qui tranchent à n'en plus finir. Ils sont tous couverts de poussières et de sang personnel ou non, au point que leurs vêtements sont à peine reconnaissables. Les traits tirés de chacun sont synonymes de fatigue et Soul sait que chaque minute qu'ils passent sur le champ de bataille augmente les risques de blessures graves. Il crie pour se faire entendre parmi le tumulte de la bataille.

« On se replie pour aujourd'hui. » L'équipe obéit, Kilik et Kim s'empressent d'assurer le retrait du gang à l'aide d'immenses flammes de plusieurs mètres. Rapidement, ils rejoignent les motos et s'éloignent rapidement de la ville qu'ils tentent de libérer. Ils n'ont pas fait quelques mètres que Soul sent Maka s'affaler sur lui et il ralentit l'allure pour la retenir. Blair saute de la moto de Kilik sur la sienne et se change en humaine derrière Maka pour la maintenir en place. Soul accélère à nouveau pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre Death City et eux. L'ennemi n'a pas l'air en état de leurs donner la chasse mais il préfère rester prudent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim serre sa prise autours de Jacqueline. Ils fonts à nouveau face à Death City avec pour objectif d'y semer la mort. La nuit a été courte et elle n'a pas complètement récupéré alors qu'elle a été exemptée de garde, tout comme Maka.

Soul a jugé qu'il était préférable qu'elles dorment autant que possible et personne ne l'a contredit. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir insuffler de l'énergie à Maka mais Soul l'en a empêcher. Il estimait qu'elle avait besoin de repos et qu'elle n'était pas en état de faire ça. Elle n'a pas eu la force d'argumenter lui laissant le soin de s'occuper de sa meister qui somnolait assise sur ses genoux, la tête nichée dans le creux de son coup. En se remémorant les instants de tendresse que le duo partage lorsque Maka est particulièrement vulnérable, Kim songe qu'Ox lui manque et qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il soit à ses côtés. L'âme de Maka se connectant à elle et annonçant le début des combat, la ramène à la réalité. La voix de la meister se fait entendre malgré les hurlements psychotiques des kishins dans l'enceinte de la ville.

« Ils ont eu du renfort cette nuit. » La nouvelle donne envie à Kim de pleurer. Elle se demande s'ils en verront la fin un jour. Soul reste concentré et demande plus d'information à la jeune femme qui le brandit.

« Beaucoup ? »

« Non et j'ai l'impression qu'ils doutent. »

« Bien. Alors il n'y a pas de raison que les choses tournent mal. On suit la même procédure qu'hier. » Kim regarde Soul et Maka qui s'élèvent pour s'occuper des quelques kishins qui ont repris possession du ciel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les combats sont tellement identiques à la veille que Kim se demande s'ils ont réellement fait une pause entre aujourd'hui et hier. A nouveau, elle brûle les kishins qui ne semblent pas vouloir céder le contrôle de la ville malgré leurs morts dont les âmes envahissent une partie des rues. Un cri perçant se fait entendre.

« Black Star. » Kim comprend immédiatement à la détresse dans la voix de Kilik que la blessure n'est pas bénigne. Elle hésite une fraction de seconde avant que Soul ne prenne les choses en main.

« On se regroupe autours de Black Star, Kim fait ce que tu juges nécessaire sans t'occuper du reste. » La jeune fille lâche Jacqueline pour se précipiter vers le ninja. Il a la respiration difficile, le teint pâle et la main crispée sur une plaie béante juste en dessous des côtes. Quand il sent les mains de Kim se poser sur lui, il ouvre un œil en grimaçant.

« C'est pas bon, hein. »

« Ne raconte pas de bêtise. Tsubaki t'attend, alors accroches-toi. »

« Tsubaki. » C'est un murmure plaintif qui ne rassure absolument pas la sorcière. Elle se concentre autant que possible sur la plaie pour la soigner. Devant l'ampleur de la tâche, elle sent des larmes de frustration couler sur ses joues. Une main se pose sur son épaule et Kim remercie silencieusement Jacqueline de la soutenir. Ses mains sont à présents inondés par le sang encore chaud qui s'échappent du corps de Black Star. Elle voit qu'il perd le combat à chaque seconde qui passe et elle a peur. Elle n'est plus sûre qu'il reste de l'espoir. A l'instant où cette pensée s'impose dans son esprit, un gémissement se fait entendre derrière elle et Soul appelle sa meister avec inquiétude.

Brutalement, le lien qui la relie au ninja semble plus net, plus efficace et la sorcière suppose que Maka tente de les aider autant qu'elle peut. Quelques secondes plus tard, Soul entre dans son champ de vision et dépose avec douceur sa meister qui semble assoupie ou évanouie sur le sol. Il la couvre de son manteau tacheté de sang avant de reprendre son poste pour garder une zone sécurisée autours d'eux. Rapidement, Black Star semble reprendre quelques forces et Kim sent que sa magie est plus efficace. Quand enfin elle reprend espoir, elle entend que la tension se fait plus intense au sein de la Soul résonnance en équipe. Soul crie avec trop d'inquiétude dans la voix pour que ce soit une mise en garde habituelle dans un combat.

« Merde, Jacqueline attention. » Kilik hurle à son tour.

« Non, non, c'est….non. » Elle sent une multitude de gouttes d'eau mouiller le dos de son manteau. Un regard en face d'elle lui fait comprendre que c'est du sang. Maka, légèrement éclaboussée également, pousse un gémissement plaintif. Kim tente de comprendre ce qui se passe derrière elle mais la main toujours ferme sur son épaule la rassure quant à la santé de sa meilleure amie. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas se retourner sous perdre de perdre le lien de qualité que Maka a réussi à bâtir entre elle et Black Star. Dans un murmure, la meister allongée près d'eux lui donne l'explication dont elle a besoin et cela ne la soulage pas.

« Ahhhhh, Harvard. Je ne… sens plus. Ahhhhh. » Kim sert les vêtements de Black Star en laissant ses larmes coulées. Ils viennent de perdre Harvard, ils ne peuvent se permettre de perdre le ninja en plus. Ce dernier ouvre des yeux fatigués qu'il pose sur son infirmière. Sa voix faible atteint difficilement les oreilles de la sorcière.

« Je crois que je te dois une fière chandelle. » Voyant qu'elle ne réagit pas, il lève la main pour essuyer les larmes qui coulent sans s'arrêter. « Kim, tu peux arrêter, ça devrait aller maintenant. » Kim a quelques difficultés à stopper le flux d'énergie qu'elle concentrait sur Black Star. Avec des gestes lents, elle tourne la tête pour voir ce qui se passe. Il ne semble n'y avoir plus de kishins autour d'eux et elle se demande s'ils ont gagné. Si c'est le cas, la victoire à un goût amère. Malgré sa vue brouillée par les larmes, elle voit le corps d'Harvard étendu dans une mare de sang. Elle sait que vu sa blessure elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour lui. Black Star suit son regard et lâche un juron.

« Merde, Harvard. » Jacqueline tombe près de Kim pour l'enlacer.

« Il nous a protégé, le kishin ne nous aurait pas loupé. Il a pris le coup à notre place. » Les jeunes femmes pleurent de concert, s'agrippant l'une à l'autre pour trouver un maigre réconfort. L'équipe sort de la torpeur dans laquelle ils sont plongés par Maka qui s'assoit difficilement.

« Ils n'y en a presque plus. Il faut finir. » Kim sent la peine dans la voix de la meister épuisée. Soul la rejoint pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Pour donner l'exemple, il se change en arme et Maka l'attrape avec des gestes bien plus maladroits que la normale. La faux démoniaque reprend son rôle de meneur et chacun l'écoute près à se laisser guider. Ils n'ont plus la force de discuter ses ordres.

« Il faut qu'on finisse aujourd'hui. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de perdre un autre membre et une nouvelle journée de combat me parait inenvisageable. » Ils écoutent tous la tête baissée ou tourner vers le corps sans vie d'Harvard. « Blair, Kim, Jacqueline, vous restez avec Black Star. Les autres, on finit le travail. » Kim songe avec effroi que cela divise énormément leur force de frappe. Pourtant, elle n'a pas le courage de le contredire. Elle décide de lui faire confiance. Elle les regarde partir en souhaitant de tout cœur qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres pertes à déplorer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

La pénombre tombe quand le reste de l'équipe les rejoignent enfin. Kilik avance avec la tête baissée et en portant Fire et Thunder dans ses bras, Liz et Patty avancent en titubant et en se soutenant mutuellement pendant que Soul porte Maka sur son dos et ne semble pas en meilleur état. Ils sont tous couverts de blessures plus ou moins graves et physiquement exténués. Soul prend la parole avec une voix teintée de fatigue.

« Nous avons gagné. La ville est libérée. » Il n'y a aucune joie dans ses yeux quand il pose sa meister sur le sol pour s'y laisser tomber à son tour. Il n'y a aucune effusion, et Kim n'est même pas sûre qu'on puisse qualifier cela de victoire. Blair se change en humaine pour installer Maka aussi confortablement que possible pendant que Soul récupère. Kim est reconnaissante à la femme-chat de s'être occupée du corps d'Harvard, le plaçant dans une cave à l'abri, en attendant qu'ils prennent une décision. Blair prend la parole avec douceur sachant que ses mots seront difficiles à entendre pour chacun d'eux.

« Si de nouveaux Kishins reviennent cette nuit, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » Soul soupire.

« Je ne sais pas. Pas encore. Mais j'y réfléchis. » Maka s'agite et Blair l'aide à prendre place sur les genoux de Soul qui s'est adossé à un mur à moitié écroulé.

« Je crois que je peux faire quelque chose. » Kim la regarde avec inquiétude. La meister blonde semble tellement exténuée qu'elle a dû mal à concevoir qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit dans son état. Maka ne dit rien et ne bouge plus et après quelques minutes sans un mot Soul commence à s'en inquiéter.

« Maka, et Maka ? » Elle ne lui répond pas et Kim voit avec anxiété Soul entrer en résonnance avec elle. Après quelques secondes d'attentes stressantes pour le reste de l'équipe, Soul rouvre les yeux en affichant un faible sourire. Il caresse la tête de sa meister de sa joue tout en leur parlant dans un murmure.

« Elle vient d'ouvrir son âme autours de Shibusen. Aucun Kishin ne devrait pouvoir nous atteindre si on reste dans le périmètre de son âme. » La nouvelle parait surréaliste à l'équipe. « Elle me demande de la mener aussi haut que possible pour que ce soit plus simple pour elle. Je pense qu'on va aller dans l'ancien bureau de Shinigami. » Son sourire s'élargit à nouveau. « Elle m'a dit qu'il y a des humains qui se sont réfugiés dans la salle dans laquelle était enfermée Asura. Qui l'eut cru ? » L'équipe de sauvetage se regarde sans vraiment réaliser qu'ils viennent de gagner une bataille décisive. Ils en prennent doucement et difficilement consciences. Ils savent que la guerre est loin d'être finie.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	34. Epilogue

Voici la fin de ce projet, j'espère que cet epilogue répondra aux dernières questions que vous vous posez.

Si vous vous ennuyez parce que cette histoire est finie, je vous propose de découvrir d'autres projets sur finctionpress, cette fois ! Toutes les infos sont sur mon profil.

Merci à Neliia, Clemantine, Mangafan57, Disney49, Yoah, Primo (non, non, je ne déprime pas, ça va !) et Inukag9 pour vos commentaires et votre soutien sans faille sur cette aventure.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Kid se place devant le miroir en s'étirant. Il espère que la journée sera calme aujourd'hui. Hier, ils ont dû organiser trois arrivées massives de civils et parmi eux, ils y avaient beaucoup d'orphelins. Cela a donné une grosse charge de travail aux équipes en place et vu la demi-panique qui a soufflé dans ses rangs hier, il n'aimerait pas avoir à gérer ça tous les jours. Il se concentre sur les tâches qu'il doit accomplir aujourd'hui et pour commencer, il a besoin de Blair pour une mission. Il compose le numéro de mémoire de l'appartement où elle doit être à cette heure-ci. C'est Wes qui le reçoit et Kid constate qu'il a Chrona sur les genoux. Elle est concentrée sur son petit-déjeuner et Kid est surpris que ce ne soit pas Maka qui s'en occupe.<p>

« Bonjour, Shinigami. »

« Bonjour Wes. »

« Il faut aller réveiller Maka ? » Kid voit ses doutes se confirmer. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Elle dort encore ? »

« Soul dit que c'est parce qu'il y a beaucoup de nouvelles âmes depuis hier et qu'elle a quelques difficultés à toutes les inclure dans le cercle. Elle est restée debout jusque tard dans la nuit et ne s'est endormie que ce matin.»

« Ah. » La nouvelle inquiète clairement Kid. Maka assure la résistance de la population face à la folie et sa bonne condition physique est primordiale. Kid se félicite chaque jour qui passe qu'il y est aussi peu de pluie dans un désert, ça lui facilite la tâche.

« Vous voulez que j'appelle Soul, il est dans la salle de bain. »

« Non, non, c'était Blair que je voulais. » Wes hoche la tête avant de s'adresser à la petite sur ses genoux.

« Chrona, tu vas chercher Blair, elle doit être avec Maka. » La petite descend des genoux de celui qu'elle appelle 'oncle' et disparait dans un couloir derrière. Soul entre à cet instant dans la pièce, le visage plongé dans le journal et il s'assoit à la table de la cuisine sans faire attention à lui.

Lui et Maka sont bloqués pour une durée indéterminée à Shibusen. Maka assure des cours sur la maitrise de l'âme et Soul chapote la surveillance des alentours. Ils vivent avec Blair, Chrona et Wes qui font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour simplifier la vie du couple. Kid a cru comprendre que la faux démoniaque ne serait pas contre l'idée qu'un petit Eater pour compléter leur tribu mais Maka refuse pour le moment ayant peur de ne plus pouvoir assurer la protection de la ville une fois enceinte. Kid en a honte mais la position de Maka le rassure.

« Bonjour Soul. » Ce dernier sursaute en entendant la voix de son supérieur.

« Ah désolé… »

« C'est bon, je suis là pour Blair. » Cette dernière entre au petit trot dans la cuisine et Soul se replonge dans son journal.

« Shinigami ? »

« Bonjour Blair, j'ai une mission pour toi. J'ai besoin que tu te promènes parmi les nouveaux venus à Shibusen avec une oreille attentive. J'aimerais savoir quels sont les bruits qui courent parmi eux. »

« Dès ce matin ? » Kid remarque que l'idée semble déranger le chat et cela le surprend.

« Oui, ça pose un problème ? »

« Je devais garder Hope. » Kid affiche immédiatement un sourire en réponse.

« Liz l'amènera-là, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Alors je pars dès que j'ai avalé quelque chose. »

« Très bien, je vous laisse. Passez une bonne journée. » Il a à peine raccroché que le miroir vibre à nouveau et il s'empresse d'activer l'image. Kim lui fait face avec l'air d'être visiblement hors d'elle. Elle s'adresse à lui sur un ton qui manque clairement de respect.

« Trouve une mission pour Black Star. » Kid soupire avant de lui demander quelques explications supplémentaires.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kim ? »

« Red Star a un rhume, un tout petit rhume et il me fait un scandale à l'infirmerie. Tsubaki a des cours ce matin donc je ne peux pas lui demander de me débarrasser de son fichu mari. »

« Black Star est légèrement surprotecteur avec son fils, ce n'est pas une nouveauté. »

« Sois tu m'en débarrasses, sois Jacqueline l'envoie en orbite. » Kid secoue la tête.

« Kim… »

« Kid, je ne plaisante pas… » Un couinement se fait entendre et, en arrière-plan, Kid voit Célia trainer un Black Star inanimé dehors avec son fils sur son ventre. Kim semble enchantée. « Ah non, en fait c'est bon. J'oublie parfois que Célia a moins de patience que moi quand il s'agit de Black Star. La jeune femme coupe la conversation brutalement en laissant Kid secouer la tête avec désarrois. Sa porte s'ouvre en fracas et il en conclu que sa journée ne sera pas plus calme qu'hier.

Le jeune Shinigami se tourne vers Liz qui entre en trombe. Hope fait un grand sourire en croisant le regard du Dieu. C'est le portrait craché de sa mère hormis ses grands yeux violets qu'elle a hérité de son père. Il lui sourit en retour et elle se met à glousser.

« Désolé, Blair a une mission, elle ne peut pas la garder. »

« Je sais Liz, c'est moi qui l'ait envoyé. Hope est généralement sage, je pense que ça ne posera pas de problème qu'elle reste-là. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Puisque je te le dis. » Kid regarde Liz poser la petite près du bureau et sortir quelques jouets du sac qu'elle a l'épaule.

« J'ai récupéré le dernier rapport d'Ox. Il m'a dit qu'il y a beaucoup d'informations importantes à l'intérieur et qu'il fallait que tu le lises avec attention. » Kid l'écoute avec un air distrait et regarde la petite qui crapahute de mieux en mieux et fêtera ses 1 ans à la fin du mois. Elle fait quelque fois la course aves Red Star, le fils de Tsubaki et Black Star et malgré leur deux mois et demi qui les séparent, la petite ne se laisse pas faire. Cela survoltait généralement Black Star qui se mettait à hurler comme un diable pour encourager son fils.

Kid se souvient avec nostalgie de l'instant où Liz lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte d'Hélios. A l'époque, elle n'avait dit à personne que leur flirte a été jusqu'à ce stade et la surprise a pris tout le monde de cours. Elle a l'habitude de dire en riant qu'il suffit d'une seule fois. Le jeune Shinigami était encore au sanctuaire quand il a appris la nouvelle et il a été malade de ne pas pouvoir être auprès d'elle pour traverser ce moment. Pourtant, il a dû se rendre rapidement à l'évidence que Liz ne semblait pas souffrir de la situation. Elle a été calme, sereine pendant la grossesse et pour tout dire, il a l'impression que la naissance de Hope a apaisé quelque chose en elle. Elle donne l'impression d'avoir fait la paix avec elle-même. Kid songe que l'aventurier a dit qu'il reviendrait un jour à Death City mais personne ne l'a vu ou a entendu parler de lui depuis qu'il a croisé l'équipe de secours. Nul ne sait s'il continue son chemin ou si la mort l'a rattrapé. Liz ne fait jamais un commentaire à ce sujet et Kid a la défense de ne pas lui en parler.

Le miroir résonne à nouveau et Kid se tourne vers lui pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Il a la surprise de voir apparaitre un visage familier. Maka le regarde avec un air serein malgré les cernes qu'elle a sous les yeux. Il a la surprise de voir qu'elle affiche un sourire doux qui ne lui est pas coutumier. Elle a des yeux particulièrement pétillants contrairement à son habitude. En temps normal, elle a souvent un petit air distrait.

« Bonjour, Shinigami. » Il lui répond en dissimulant mal sa curiosité

« Bonjour, Maka. Il y a un problème ? »

« Tout est calme et il n'y a pas de danger à l'horizon. » Kid inspire profondément soulagé par la nouvelle.

« C'est parfait et donc qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de ton appel. »

« En fait, il y a une chose dont je voulais te parler. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Cela fait quelques temps que j'y rélféchis. J'ai demandé à Léo de recueillir des informations auprès des parents dont les enfants sont nés après la victoire d'Asura et ça confirme mes doutes. Wes a fait la même chose avec les orphelins et ça se confirme à nouveau.»

« De quoi tu parles ? Je ne veux pas paraitre désagréable mais j'aimerais savoir quand tu mènes ce genre d'enquête. »

« Désolé mais pour résumé, les enfants qui naissent en ce moment, ont une plus grande résistance à la folie que leurs parents. Je crois que l'espèce humaine s'adapte à son environnement. » Kid sourit et son souffle lui manque durant un instant. C'est une excellente nouvelle. Le combat contre la folie est loin d'être fini mais depuis que Death City s'est relevée de ses cendres, les poches de résistance se sont multipliées. Le Shinigami sait que même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, les cris de victoire ne manqueront pas de retentir un jour. Il sourit à Hope qui gazouille près de son bureau. Décidément, Liz lui a vraiment donné le bon nom.

* * *

><p>Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


End file.
